Cause & Effect
by superlc529
Summary: Zod finds a way to time travel and plans to kill Clark in the past. Lois finds out and she and Clark follow him to thwart his plans. When they return to the future, certain aspects of their lives have changed and things get interesting... CLOIS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any other characters from the DC universe... just throwing that out there. :P

Summary: Zod finds a way to time travel and plans to kill Clark in the past. Lois finds out and she and Clark follow him to thwart his plans. When they return to the future, certain aspects of their lives have changed and things get interesting...

Tagline: _For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction._

Pairing: CLOIS

**CLOIS CONTENT WARNING:** Reading Clois fanfics will lead to many hours of wasting time reading the fluffy goodness of Lois and Clark instead of doing necessary items such as: homework, eating, sleeping, and taking a shower. All fans who decide to disregard said warning should be prepared ahead of time by: eating a large meal, making sure snacks are close by, getting homework finished (or be prepared to face the consequences of not having it done), and being well rested. Proceed with caution.

(^^ Credit for Clois Warning: **Nerwen Aldarion** from kryptonsite)

A/N: So, I've been done with this story since 4/11/10, but I was waiting for the trailer to be done before posting. You can see it embedded below the poster under this and give lots of love to **heavenlyi** for making such an EPIC trailer. And don't forget to give lots of love to Jovi (**RPK_Jovi**) for whom without her, this story wouldn't have even existed. It was her poster that inspired me to write it back in December.

I started writing this right after _Pandora_ aired. It turned out to be 111 pages on the dot - by far my longest story EVER. I split it into a Prologue, 13 Chapters, and an Epilogue. The chapters vary from being 5 pages to 11+ pages. It all depended on where I thought was the best stopping place and the evil cliffhangers… You know me.

I'd like to thank Jovi (**RPK_Jovi**) for sending the poster that started all this, Mary Ellen (**gem6519**) for helping me brainstorm by bouncing off ideas, and Heavenly (**heavenlyi**)for making the absolute **EPIC** trailer you see in my profile page!

Okay, so enough with my rambling which you guys really aren't even reading, you probably just skipped ahead to read... which I totally understand. I thank you all who reply to my stories and to those of you who just lurk and read. It all means more to me than you know.

Okay, I'll shut up now... without further adieu... I give you _Cause & Effect_.**  
**

**Cause & Effect**

**Prologue**

**_Daily Planet_**

The newsroom bustled with activity and in the middle of all the commotion were Lois Lane and Clark Kent hard at work, well at least Lois Lane was; Clark on the other hand had an ear on the city. In addition to being an investigative reporter who sometimes partnered with the woman sitting across from him, he was Metropolis' resident hero – the Blur. A smile was adorned on his face, but it wasn't a result from the sounds he heard in Metropolis, no that was due to the fact that he finally was with the love of his life – Lois Lane.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois picked up her now empty coffee cup, "Could you get a refill for me? I'm almost done with this article and I don't want to lose my train of thought."

"Yeah, of course, Lo," Clark got up and grabbed her cup. He was more than eager to appease her. Lois watched him go, smiling as wide as Clark had before.

She didn't know what she did to deserve him. He truly has grown into a man from the boy she met in the cornfield all those years ago. Of course, he wasn't _that_ much of a boy when she met him, he was _definitely_ a man. She grinned to herself and bit her bottom lip as an image of her first meeting with Clark came to mind.

A couple months ago out of nowhere Clark suggested that they become a couple; well he bluntly said it more than anything. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if they should, but after he assured her they'd go slow, she wouldn't have it any other way. And now these past couple of months have been the best she can remember.

In fact, last week Clark told her all about himself. That's right, her boyfriend is an extra-terrestrial and the resident superhero, so what? At first she was just hurt, not mad. That was the kind of thing you tell your significant other. You know, those little things: I love chocolate, I hate the smell of smoke… I'm an alien. But after a fun adventure and by fun she meant 'near-death experience', she understood where he was coming from. He wasn't just trying to protect her, he was trying to protect both their hearts and she respected that. She would've done the same thing if she was in that position.

"Here's your coffee, Lois," Clark came back quicker than she expected. She must have been lost in her thoughts about her wonderful boyfriend longer than she intended. She accepted the coffee and took a sip. He had heated it up for her with his heat vision to the exact temperature she loved.

Clark brought her out of her coffee-induced haze, "Didn't you say earlier that you wanted to stop off at Tess' office? You know, to try and get that interview with Bruce Wayne for some announcement he wants to make about _Wayne Enterprises_?"

"Huh?," Lois looked up, "Yeah I did, thanks for reminding me, Clark." Clark just nodded a welcome. She handed the half-drunk coffee cup back to him and got up, "I'll be right back."

"I'll miss you," Clark smiled. Lois couldn't help but let out a small laugh, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and headed to the elevators.

* * *

Tess was working on her computer when Zod entered her office.

"Tess," he greeted her.

"Zod," Tess quickly stood up, closing her laptop, "What are you doing here?" She was right to be suspicious of the man in front of her, after all, he was an evil military man from another planet.

"Just checking in on you," Zod shrugged, running his finger along the desk, walking up to her.

"Checking in on me?," Tess raised an eyebrow, "I didn't realize I needed to be checked in on."

"You," Zod raised his finger, "You are not as cunning as you think you are, Tess."

"What on Earth are you talking about, Zod?," Tess turned to face him. He was practically in her face, so he took a step back, but continued to circle her like she was his prey.

"I'm talking about your knowledge on the Blur… Kal-El," Zod cocked his head to the side.

"You're on a first name basis with the Blur, congratulations," Tess replied sarcastically.

"You know who he is," Zod stated.

"Yes, he's Metropolis' savior," Tess turned her head to look in Zod's eyes. She was going to stand her ground.

"No," Zod shook his head, "I _know_ you know who he _is_."

"I think you're the only one who understands your inane ramblings, Zod," Tess replied.

He ignored her jab. He lifted a hair by her ear and whispered, sending chills down her spine, "_Clark Kent_."

* * *

On the other side of Tess' office, Lois was about to enter when she heard voices. She let her fist down and put her ear to the door.

Zod repeated himself, this time louder, "I know that you know that the Blur is none other than Clark Kent."

This immediately piqued Lois' interest, her eyes widened in shock. She was not expecting this on her trip to Tess' office.

"Clark Kent? The _Daily Planet's_ cub journalist? I think somebody's reaching," Tess covered for him.

"Don't try to cover for him, Tess," Zod said, "I know it for a fact. When Jor-El died, I watched him use his powers, his heat vision, to burn his family crest into stone."

"Well if what you're saying is true, then why is he working here? He got bored?," Tess rolled her eyes, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"He obviously wanted to blend in with you humans, I have to admit that is rather clever," Zod's hands were entwined behind his back as he circled Tess once again.

"Kal-El has flaunted his powers for far too long," Zod started, "He tried to befriend us, but I could tell he had ulterior motives. The best plan of action is to eliminate him before he becomes a threat to our project."

"_Our_ project?," Tess raised an eyebrow, "I didn't realize that my name was being put on the solar towers along with yours, Zod."

"It can be," Zod replied, "You'd be a credit to your kind… and Kal-El… _Clark_ is hindering that."

"And you want to kill him?," Tess shook her head, "Last I checked, the man was invincible, good luck with that."

"He may be invulnerable now," Zod agreed with a nod, but continued with a sly smile crawling on his lips, "But he wasn't always… he wasn't always this _strong_, this _fast_, this _resourceful_."

"What are you saying?," Tess narrowed her eyes.

"I'm saying that in the orb of which my people and I emerged, I have discovered a way to time travel to different times on this planet," Zod said, radiating pride, "All I have to do is go to a time when he wasn't as powerful and eliminate him."

Lois clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her shock. She composed herself and kept listening to see what else she could learn and save Clark.

"You're going to _time travel_," Tess couldn't believe it, "How far back will you go?"

"I'm not sure actually," Zod replied, pursing his lips. He turned around and sat in Tess' chair, then proceeded to prop his feet on her desk, "You see, I thought the best time would to go back to his arrival on Earth, but that wouldn't be a fair fight. I'm a military man, and I like to see the lights in my adversary's eyes go out… killing a toddler just wouldn't be right. I am a father after all."

"How merciful of you," Tess remarked, a glint of sarcasm in her voice.

Zod didn't pick up on it and continued, "So, I went on and I've decided the best time would to strike him at the most confusing time in anyone's life… his teenage years. His freshman year in high school seems like the best choice."

"You're going to go back to his freshman year in high school and what? You're going to kill him while he's in gym?," Tess raised her arms, shaking her head.

"Of course not, Tess," Zod leaned further back in the chair, "Did you think I was going to tell you my _entire_ plan?"

_"Damn it," Lois swore in her head outside the door. At least she got that much, they were going to have to figure out a way to follow him and stop him._

"And what's to stop me from going down to the basement and warn Clark about all this right now?," Tess challenged him.

Zod stood up, clasped his hands behind his back, and walked right up to her. He replied with only one word, "Me."

"You will be taking a leave of absence from the _Planet_ as well as all communication with _Luthorcorp_ and _Queen Industries_," Zod told her.

"I am?," Tess replied.

"Yes, in fact, you've already sent e-mails to everyone to notify them," Zod smirked. They started for the door; Lois widened her eyes and darted for the first hiding space she could find – a storage closet.

Zod opened Tess' office door not a moment after the door to the storage room shut with Lois safe on the other side. He led Tess out, gesturing with his hand, and with a sigh she walked with Zod to the elevators and out of the _Daily Planet_.

"Oh my God," Lois sighed, "I've gotta warn Clark. We have to do something." She pulled on the handle and let out a frustrated sigh.

She was locked in the storage room, "Perfect."

* * *

A/N: So? What'd you guys think? You like it so far? Was it worth the wait? I'm not sure about the updating schedule as of right now. I am going to be taking some summer classes and I possibly will get a summer job on top of that _if_ I hear back from the Detroit Zoo. Otherwise, it'll just be my taking classes that eat up the updating time. As it stands right now, I think I can only manage once a week updates - like I did with _Home_ towards the end. ;)

Please comment you guys! Each time I see a new one, I light up. I love them all and I thank you all for taking the time to read and comment or simply read!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any other DC character used in this story. ) Do you really think if I did, I'd be doing this? :P

A/N: Okay, so I take it you guys like the story so far and it was just the prologue. ) You'll be happy to know that Chapter 1 is substantially longer than the prologue. This chapter is about 10-11 pages in MS Word. I think I may have come up with a schedule plan. I'll let you guys know below the update...

Okay, okay, okay, enough griping. Here's Chapter 1 of _Cause & Effect_...**  
**

_Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

"You're going to go back to his freshman year in high school and what? You're going to kill him while he's in gym?," Tess raised her arms, shaking her head.

"Of course not, Tess," Zod leaned further back in the chair, "Did you think I was going to tell you my entire plan?"

**"Damn it," Lois swore in her head outside the door. At least she got that much, they were going to have to figure out a way to follow him and stop him.**

"And what's to stop me from going down to the basement and warn Clark about all this right now?," Tess challenged him.

Zod stood up, clasped his hands behind his back, and walked right up to her. He replied with only one word, "Me."

"You will be taking a leave of absence from the **Planet** as well as all communication with **Luthorcorp and Queen Industries**," Zod told her.

"I am?," Tess replied.

"Yes, in fact, you've already sent e-mails to everyone to notify them," Zod smirked. They started for the door; Lois widened her eyes and darted for the first hiding space she could find – a storage closet.

Zod opened Tess' office door not a moment after the door to the storage room shut with Lois safe on the other side. He led Tess out, gesturing with his hand, and with a sigh she walked with Zod to the elevators and out of the **Daily Planet**.

"Oh my God," Lois sighed, "I've gotta warn Clark. We have to do something." She pulled on the handle and let out a frustrated sigh.

She was locked in the storage room, "Perfect."

* * *

Now in _Cause & Effect_...

**Chapter 1**

"What's taking Lois so long?," Clark muttered to himself. He was able to pull off three saves while Lois was gone. His answer came from the vibration of his cell phone in his pants pocket, "Lois."

"Smallville? Could you come up to the thirty-fifth floor please?," Lois asked, feeling a little pathetic.

"Whyyyy?," Clark was a little suspicious, but he had a hint of levity in his voice.

"I've uh," Lois started. He was never going to let her live this down, "I've locked myself in the storage closet next to Tess' office."

"You what?," Clark laughed, as he started for the stairwell, grabbing his suit jacket.

"You'll understand after I tell you everything, Clark," Lois sighed, "Just get your Kryptonian butt up here already."

She heard silence on the other end, "Clark?"

The next thing she knew the door opened and on the other side was a grinning Clark who flipped his phone shut. She closed her phone and pulled him inside, shutting the door once again.

"Did you call me up here for another make-out session?," Clark asked, "Because there's a perfectly good storage closet down in the basement as you know."

"As much as I would love to do that right now, Clark," Lois said, "We've got something else we need to worry about."

"What's wrong?," Clark detected the urgency in her voice. Not too many things got Lois Lane this bothered.

"Zod," Lois simply said.

"What about Zod? Was he here? Did you see him? Did he say anything to you?," Clark started firing off questions.

"Whoa, Cowboy… slow down there," Lois stopped him, "Zod was here, but I didn't see him. I just heard him, and he was talking about you with Tess."

"Me? What about me?," Clark's interest went up.

"He wants to kill you," Lois replied.

"But he doesn't know about kryptonite. As far as he knows, I'm invincible," Clark was a little confused.

"You don't understand what I'm saying, Smallville," Lois shook her head, "He doesn't want to kill you _now_… he's gonna use that orb thing to travel through time and kill you _then_."

"Then when? How far back is he going to go?," Clark wondered.

"Your freshman year of high school, thank goodness he talked himself out of killing you as a three-year-old after the first meteor shower," Lois told him.

"Well, I can't use the Legion ring again," Clark shook his head, "That's too dangerous. How can I stop him?"

"I? Clark, if you're going to go back there to stop Zod, there's no way you're going alone," Lois said.

"Lois, I'm not endangering you," Clark put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not endangering me, Smallville," Lois shook her head and snaked her arms up around his neck. He lowered his hold on her to the small of her back, as she continued, "We're in this together… Whenever you go, I'm going with you."

"Lois, I don't want you to get hurt," Clark still shook his head, but his resolve wasn't as strong with his girlfriend pressed against him.

"Clark," Lois said, "This is one argument you're not going to win, not that you win any arguments… I'm gonna go with you."

"Maybe we should continue this conversation at _Watchtower_," Clark suggested, "We can come up with a plan."

"Good plan, after this rendezvous right here," Lois smiled.

"What rendezvous?," Clark played along with a smile.

"This one," Lois beamed, pulling Clark closer to her until his lips were on hers. After a few moments of a heated make-out session in the storage room, one of many, Lois reluctantly pulled apart and said the sooner they headed over to _Watchtower_ the better. Clark agreed, opened the door, went back to the basement to get all their things, and then they were on their way to _Watchtower_.

* * *

**_Watchtower_**

"You're not going to be able to do it," Oliver shook his head at the other blonde in front of him. He was really nervous, "There's no way…"

"Connect Four!," Kara beamed.

"Damn it," Oliver slammed his hand on the desk.

J'onn J'onzz came up behind Kara, "What are you two doing?"

"We're de-stressing by playing _Connect Four!_, it's a real fun Earth game," Kara replied, "Oliver just taught it to me."

"Yeah, and I let her win," Oliver shrugged and leaned back in his chair with a sniff. J'onn let out a small laugh and shook his head. Male pride was a funny thing.

"You two need to quit playing around," Chloe walked by with files in her arms, "We've got work to do."

"All work and no play will make us insane, Chloe," Oliver stood up, "We need to have some kind of outlet."

"Yeah," Kara agreed, "Calm down, there's no emergency right now and all the little things, Kal-El covered… I heard him."

"It really is great to have you back, Kara," J'onn nodded at her and she returned it.

"And you're a wonderful addition to our team," Oliver put a proud hand on her shoulder.

The brief silence was disrupted with Lois and Clark coming through the door, and Lois announcing their situation, "We've got a problem."

"What? _Metro Coffee Shop_ out of your favorite espresso?," Chloe kidded.

Lois didn't even acknowledge Chloe's failed attempt at a joke, she turned to everyone else, "Zod is going to time travel and kill Clark in the past."

"Come on, Lois, be serious," Chloe chided her.

"She is being serious, Chloe," Clark put his hands on Lois' shoulders from behind her, defending his girlfriend, "She heard Zod and Tess talking in her office."

"Zod said he was going to go back in time and kill you? When? When you got to Earth?," Oliver wondered. He knew that Lois wouldn't joke about such a thing.

"Thankfully not that far back," Lois replied, "He said being a military man, he wanted to see the lights go out in his eyes." She shuddered at the thought and looked back at Clark worriedly, and put her hand in his.

"So how far back is he planning on going?," Chloe asked, finally accepting the situation.

"He said he was going to travel back to my freshman year in high school," Clark answered, "To a time when I wasn't as powerful."

"I don't even understand _how_ he'll go back," Chloe shook her head, "He couldn't have got his hands on a Legion ring."

"Zod isn't going to use any ring," Lois walked in further, Clark followed her as she continued, "He figured out some capability of the orb that he and the other Kandorians came out of to time travel."

"How can we stop him? It's not like we can jump in a Delorean and drive it up to eighty eight miles per hour," Kara said and everyone looked at her, "What? I've had time to catch up on some classic Earth movies."

"Well sans any Deloreans or Legion rings," Oliver started, "There really is no way we can follow him, especially if he time jumps if he doesn't succeed at one point in time."

"What if we made our own orb?," Lois suggested.

"Make our own orb? Lois, that's impossible," Chloe shot down her idea.

"Maybe not," Kara stopped her, "Maybe Uncle Jor-El could do something. I mean the AI version of him in Kal-El's fortress."

"He did make the original orb," Clark nodded in agreement.

"Sounds to me like it's our best option," J'onn agreed with everyone else.

"I'll go to the Fortress now and see what he can do," Clark said and got ready to super-speed, but Lois stopped him grasping his hand.

"Clark, we're in this together. I'm coming with you," Lois stopped him.

"Lois," Clark started. One look into her eyes, and he knew as per usual, he could never deny her. He raised his arms, signaling her to jump in them, and she did just that. Within a few seconds they reached the fortress in the arctic.

"You know, I've always wondered why I've never been cold here," Lois commented as Clark let her down to her own feet.

"I'm not sure," Clark shrugged, and turned his head upward to acknowledge his father, "Jor-El! Jor-El, I need your help."

_"What do you need, my son?," Jor-El's disembodied voice answered him._

"Lois found out one of Zod's plans. He's going to use the orb to go back in time and kill me!," Clark started, yelling into the crystal structure.

_"And what do you need me to do, Kal-El? You've already used the crystal to reverse time to save another," Jor-El replied._

"Kara thought that since you created the orb on Krypton, maybe you could make an identical one that would allow me to go back and stop him!," Clark said.

_"And this new orb would allow you to follow him," he could practically see Jor-El nodding, "It would be identical in almost every way, there would be no Kandorians inside of it. Once you are back in time, Kal-El, what is it that you will do to Zod?"_

Clark turned to Lois who just shook her head. If Clark had one rule, it was to never kill, they never even thought of that as an option, "We'll figure that out as we go!"

A bright light appeared on the opposite side of the fortress, Lois and Clark had to shield their eyes as they heard Jor-El say, _"The light you see before you is the construction of the identical orb Zod possesses. I must warn you, Kal-El… as you know time traveling is very dangerous. The slightest action can change the future drastically."_

"Tell us something we don't know," Lois muttered, rolling her eyes.

_"Lois Lane," Jor-El called out._

"Y-Yes, Jor-El?!," Lois replied. She didn't even know he knew she was there.

_"Are you accompanying Kal-El on this trip through time to save his life and stop Zod?," Jor-El questioned._

She looked to Clark and nodded, "Yes, we're together and we're in this together. Whatever he does, I do it with him. That's how this relationship works."

_"You are truly Kal-El's equal, Lois Lane. I am pleased to hear that you are accompanying him," Jor-El replied._

Lois smirked at Clark who just smiled and shook his head. The light had sequentially become less bright and after a few moments, an orb sat on one of the crystal pillars.

Clark and Lois walked up to it slowly and Clark picked it up from its place when Jor-El bid them his goodbye, _"I've modified this orb so it is on the same frequency as Zod's. Wherever he goes, you will go. I've placed my voice in there to warn you if and when Zod time jumps when he fails to kill you in each time, if you are not near him. I know for a fact, he will try to go to multiple times, he is not a man who gives up easily. Simply press the button on the front of the orb to go. You two must be touching when you press it or else the one who doesn't have the orb will be stuck in the past. I wish you two luck and be wary of all your actions, or the consequences could be grave."_

"Thanks for the well-wishes, Jor-El," Lois raised an eyebrow. Clark handed her the orb as she got in his arms, and he took off back to _Watchtower_. The Fortress went dark once again.

* * *

"I see he was able to make another orb," Oliver observed when Lois and Clark arrived back at _Watchtower_, "Let's just hope it works like Zod's."

"He made it so it would," Lois jumped down from Clark's arms, "It'll let us know whenever Zod goes. Jor-El seemed pretty certain that he'll try to go to more than one time if he fails in one time period."

"_When_ he fails, I'm not dying," Clark corrected her. Lois nodded in agreement.

"He will go to more than one time if he has the choice," Kara told him, "He never gave up on anything. Once his mind is set on something, he doesn't quit until he succeeds. How are you going to stop him?"

"I don't want to kill him if that's what you're asking, Kara," Clark replied, "We'll figure something out."

"We?," Chloe cocked her head, "You're not going by yourself?"

"Lois is coming with me," Clark told her.

"Lois?," Chloe asked again.

"Yeah, me…," Lois folded her arms, "You hear of me? Clark's girlfriend? Your cousin."

"Funny, Lois, I just meant why are you going with him? You don't have any field experience that could help Clark," Chloe shook her head.

"Hel-lo, military brat, remember? I know this kind of guy's psyche. Besides, Jor-El seemed pleased that I was going with him. He needs all the help he can get," Lois replied, "What if Zod discovers kryptonite? An extra mind and pair of hands isn't gonna hurt anybody."

"I think it's a smart idea for Lois to go with him," Oliver agreed, "What, did you expect him to go up to his parents and say, '_Hi, I'm Clark from the future_'? That would be awkward."

"Thank you, Ollie," Lois smiled.

_"Kal-El, Lois Lane… Zod is about to time jump," they heard Jor-El's voice come out of the orb._

"Looks like we're headed out," Lois looked to everybody and grabbed Clark's hand.

"How do you know?," Kara wondered.

"We heard your uncle's voice come out of this thing. He told us that Zod is about to go back in time," Lois replied, "Wish us luck."

"Good luck you guys," everyone took their turn. Lois looked to Clark who simply nodded at her. Making sure their hands were clasped together, and they were, she gestured with her eyes at Clark for him to press the button on the orb. They were surrounded by a purple light and in a flash, they disappeared.

* * *

_**April, 2002**_

_Smallville_

Zod appeared in a purple light in front of the Smallville sign that read, _Meteor Capital of the World_, "Smallville… aptly named. It shouldn't be too hard to find Kal-El." With that, he started his journey into the small town.

After Zod was a good distance down the road, another purple light appeared and in it were Lois and Kent. Instead of appearing right in front of the sign like Zod, they arrived in the middle of the cornfield.

"Well, at least we know we're in Smallville," Lois let her hand down from Kent's, "We're in a cornfield."

"I wonder how far back in my freshman year we are," Kent started walking out of the field with Lois by his side. He put the orb in his pocket. Jor-El modified it so it was smaller than the original and easier to carry around.

"How will we be able to tell?," Lois asked, keeping in step with his long strides.

"One way is to see if _The Talon_ is a coffee shop yet," Kent suggested.

"And if it is, I'll get us some coffee," Lois replied, "I'm sure we're going to need all the energy we can get."

"That sounds good," Kent nodded as they reached the road. He stopped walking and turned to her, "And if it is a coffee shop, Lana will be working there. Remember she doesn't know who you are, to her you're going to be just another customer."

"Right," Lois said, "Are we walking there or are you blurring us there?"

"Which would you prefer?," Kent tilted his head to the side.

"Actually, I'd prefer you fly, but you're not as mature as Kara yet," Lois teased him.

"You're a comedian," Kent shook his head, "I'm assuming that means you want me to run us over there?"

"Nice deduction, Sherlock," Lois smiled and jumped in his arms as he super-sped off. They passed Zod in a blur, a breeze was created. Zod stopped when he felt the breeze, but after a second, he shook his head and kept going.

* * *

In a few seconds, they reached the alley next to _The Talon_. Kent and Lois started walking to the main street and looked inside.

It was indeed a coffee shop, "I'm going to have to stay out here. Lana will obviously recognize me."

"Okay, I'll go get us some coffee," Lois nodded and went inside. She looked around. The place looked brand new. It wasn't that busy. There was one kid at the counter talking with Lana and a couple of other people spread out over the shop.

Lana turned from the guy she was talking to and greeted Lois, "Hi, welcome to _The Talon_. What can I get you?"

Lois had to remind herself that Lana didn't know her. The fact that she looked a lot younger and more innocent helped. She smiled and said, "Two coffees to go please."

"Coming right up," Lana smiled.

"Two coffees? You're thirsty aren't you?," the kid at the counter turned to her.

"Keep moving, Junior," Lois laughed.

"My name's Pete," Pete wasn't going to be turned down, "Would you like to join me in that coffee?"

"The other coffee is for my boyfriend," Lois tried to let him down easy.

"Well where is he? I only see girls in here," Pete replied.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but he's waiting for me outside," Lois told him, "And I don't think he'd like a kid hitting on me."

"I'm no kid, I'm fifteen," Pete said proudly, tugging on his shirt in pride.

"Good for you," Lois said. Lana interrupted to give Lois her coffee order, "Here are your coffees."

"Thanks," Lois took the cups from Lana and handed her the money she owed, "Nice chatting with you." Lois shook her head, chuckling at his lame come-ons.

"Pete, why did you keep trying?," Lana shook her head with a laugh as she put the money in the cash register.

"She was hot," Pete shrugged.

"Hey guys, what's up?," Chloe came up to them.

"Pete just tried hitting on an older woman," Lana informed her. Another customer called her and so she left the counter to attend to them.

"Nice going," Chloe remarked, "Who was it?"

"Her, the one walking out right now," Pete pointed to Lois, pushing the door open with her back.

"That's…," Chloe recognized her.

"She's hot, I know," Pete nodded.

"No, Pete… that's my cousin," Chloe said, "But she looks different."

"Your cousin?," Pete asked, "I thought she was only a year older than us."

"She is," Chloe nodded.

"Well, that was one hell of a make-up job then," Pete said, "And she shot me down, she said the other coffee was for her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? My cousin Lois Lane with a _boyfriend_?," Chloe laughed, "She's a tom-boy, she's like one of the guys."

"Let's follow her," Pete proposed. Chloe nodded and left _The Talon_ to see Lois hand one of the coffee cups to a guy whose back was to them.

* * *

"Thanks," Kent accepted the coffee from her.

"You're welcome," Lois smiled and let out a small laugh.

"What?," Kent was interested as he took a sip.

"Some kid in there was hitting on me," Lois told him.

"A kid?," Kent laughed.

"Well he wasn't a little kid. He was fifteen," Lois replied, mimicking what Pete did with her shirt.

* * *

"She's making fun of me," Pete pointed to Lois pulling on her shirt.

"I wonder who that guy is," Chloe ignored Pete.

"Why don't we go up to her?," Pete tried, "She's your cousin and you haven't seen her in awhile. That should give you the perfect excuse for introducing yourself to her boyfriend."

"True," Chloe nodded and pulled Pete's arm, "Come on."

* * *

"Do you think we should start heading over to the farm?," Lois asked, becoming more serious.

"I'm just trying to think of what we can say," Kent sighed, taking another sip from his coffee, "I didn't even know what planet I was from at this age, and I didn't have as many powers."

"They'll believe us, Smallville," Lois assured him, "We just have to try and not freak out at the sight of your dad."

"Agreed," Kent raised his coffee cup to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they started walking in the direction of the farm. They needed time to think of some kind of plan, walking there seemed like the best idea. Lois held Kent's hand that rested over her shoulder with her free one, playing with his fingers.

* * *

"Crap, they're moving," Chloe said, starting to run, "Come on, Pete."

"Why don't you yell her name? If it's Lois, she'll turn around," Pete said, jogging next to her.

"Good idea," Chloe said and cupped her hands around her mouth yelling, "Lois!!" Without thinking Lois and Kent turned around to see a stunned Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross.

**TBC**

There's a little taste of your semi-cliffhangers. You know me, they'll definitely be getting more evil. :P But hey... you guys keep coming back for more and for that I am truly grateful. :D

Tell me what you think! Love it? Is it going to be worth this update schedule I'm about to tell you? I'm going to do a once-a-week update thing. Since I'm updating today, I think it'll be Saturdays as my update day. It's just the best schedule I can come up with to make sure my studying won't be affected. Organic Chemistry is a tough class. And right now, it looks like I'll just be having my summer classes and no job. :\

I'm happy to report that I did well in my Winter Semester. However, my cumulative GPA overall is still the same: 3.31. That's good, right? :\

Please leave a comment if you can! And thanks again to those of you who are simply reading! :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any other DC character… keep moving if you're looking for the owners. ;)

A/N: Well, it's Saturday. There was something I was supposed to do today. Now what was it? I need to work on homework, I know that… but there was something else. Oh yeah! :P I need to update. ;)

You guys really seem to be enjoying the story and I'm really glad. :) Chapter 2 is about 10 pages on MS Word as well. I don't think you'll complain.

Alright, I got it, you could care less really (well most of you could care less), you just want to keep reading, right? Well, fine then… here's Chapter 2 of _Cause & Effect_…**  
**

_

* * *

_

_Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

"Thanks," Kent accepted the coffee from her.

"You're welcome," Lois smiled and let out a small laugh.

"What?," Kent was interested as he took a sip.

"Some kid in there was hitting on me," Lois told him.

"A kid?," Kent laughed.

"Well he wasn't a little kid. He was fifteen," Lois replied, mimicking what Pete did with her shirt. 

* * *

"She's making fun of me," Pete pointed to Lois pulling on her shirt.

"I wonder who that guy is," Chloe ignored Pete.

"Why don't we go up to her?," Pete tried, "She's your cousin and you haven't seen her in awhile. That should give you the perfect excuse for introducing yourself to her boyfriend."

"True," Chloe nodded and pulled Pete's arm, "Come on."

* * *

"Do you think we should start heading over to the farm?," Lois asked, becoming more serious.

"I'm just trying to think of what we can say," Kent sighed, taking another sip from his coffee, "I didn't even know what planet I was from at this age, and I didn't have as many powers."

"They'll believe us, Smallville," Lois assured him, "We just have to try and not freak out at the sight of your dad."

"Agreed," Kent raised his coffee cup to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they started walking in the direction of the farm. They needed time to think of some kind of plan, walking there seemed like the best idea. Lois held Kent's hand that rested over her shoulder with her free one, playing with his fingers.

* * *

"Crap, they're moving," Chloe said, starting to run, "Come on, Pete."

"Why don't you yell her name? If it's Lois, she'll turn around," Pete said, jogging next to her.

"Good idea," Chloe said and cupped her hands around her mouth yelling, "Lois!!" Without thinking Lois and Kent turned around to see a stunned Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross.

Now in _Cause & Effect_…

**Chapter 2**

"Clark?," Chloe came up to them. His arm was still around Lois. Tears started forming in Chloe's eyes, but she held them back.

"What's with the suit and tie, man?," Pete asked.

"Uhhhh," Kent looked down. He had no idea what to say. Running into Chloe and Pete didn't even cross his mind. Pete must've been the guy that was hitting on Lois, he should've known better.

"How did you meet my cousin? And what are you even doing here anyway?," Chloe took turns looking from Kent to Lois. Her voice had an interrogation tone to it.

Lois looked to Kent, biting her lip, then turned back to Chloe, "We uh…" She didn't know what to say. After looking at Kent one more time, she thought quickly on her feet and said, "We have to tell them, Smallville."

"What?," Kent turned to Lois.

"Smallville?," Pete laughed.

"Lois, what about… you know," Kent started, widening his eyes. He was trying to hint at changing the past.

"What other choice do we have here, Smallville? Sometimes you have to just roll with the punches," Lois replied.

Pete and Chloe looked back and forth between Kent and Lois like a tennis match until Chloe couldn't take it anymore, "What do you have to tell us? And again how did you two meet?"

"Yeah, and how are you her boyfriend?," Pete asked, still on that subject.

Lois sighed, "Give us a ride to the farm and we'll explain on the way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zod just entered _The Talon_ and walked up to the counter, approaching Lana, "Excuse me, miss."

"Can I help you?," Lana asked, politely.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," Zod started.

"Sure, what do you need?," Lana said.

"Do you know where the Kent Farm is?," Zod asked, "I have a produce order and I'd like to make it in person."

"Uh, yeah… it's right on Hickory Lane," Lana nodded, "That shouldn't be too hard to find. This is a small town after all."

"That it is," Zod nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lana nodded, unaware of what she just did.

* * *

"So you two are from the future?," Chloe asked, driving. Pete was in the passenger seat with Kent and Lois in the back.

"Yeah," Kent nodded.

"That explains the tie," Pete tried to make a joke.

"What are you doing here?," Chloe wondered.

"As much as I'd love to tell you, Chlo… we can't," Lois said.

"You two are boyfriend and girlfriend?," Pete asked once again.

"Yes, Pete," Kent nodded with a laugh. He looked to Chloe to see what her reaction was, he knew how Chloe felt about him at this point in time. He looked down when he saw some tears well up in her eyes. There was nothing they could do about it.

"How old are you guys, anyway?," Chloe changed the subject. If they time traveled, it must be for something important, she needed to stop thinking so selfishly.

"I'm twenty-three," Kent replied.

"And I'm just about twenty-four," Lois answered, holding hands with Kent once again. Over the last couple of months, it was habitual and felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"How did you two get here?," Pete questioned.

"Can't tell you," Kent shook his head, "We can't risk history being changed."

"So much for you explaining everything in the car," Chloe muttered, but Lois heard her anyway, "Chloe, we would love to tell you everything, but there are just some things that we can't say."

Chloe shook her head, sighed, and then nodded in acquiescence, "Yeah, I understand." She wasn't naïve to believe that things would be the same in the future between her and Clark.

They finally pulled up to the Kent Farm and let Lois and Kent out. Chloe stopped Pete from getting out and turned to their future companions, "Something tells me, it'd be better if we didn't go in with you."

"Good call, Chloe," Lois nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Chloe shrugged her shoulder in an 'it was no big deal' fashion, "Just do what you came here to do."

"We will," Kent said and waved goodbye to Pete and Chloe. They nodded to them and Chloe drove away.

"I can't believe my cousin is involved with Clark," Chloe shook her head.

"Is it that unbelievable?," Pete quirked an eyebrow.

"A little, yeah," Chloe nodded and sighed, "I guess I'll never have a…"

"A what?," Pete asked.

"Nothing, never mind… I was just thinking it'd be fun to go to the Spring Formal in a couple weeks with Clark," Chloe replied.

"Well, if you want… you can go with me instead? I'm available," Pete said with a smile, and tugged on his shirt playfully.

"Sure, yeah," Chloe nodded, "That'll be fun… thanks."

"No problem…," Pete said and then changed the subject, "I wonder what happens that's so bad they needed to time travel."

"Me too," Chloe looked in her rear-view mirror to see Lois and Kent make their way to the yellow farmhouse, "But I understand why they didn't want to tell us anything, time travel can be dangerous; especially when you travel to the past. They could change things and not even realize it."

* * *

"So, how is this going to work?," Lois asked, when they were at the gate to the house.

"I don't know," Kent shook his head, "I might answer the door… maybe you should go in and when they know I'm here, you can signal me in."

"Alright," Lois nodded, "Where are you going to be?"

"I'll uh, I'll be in the loft," Kent nodded to the barn, "You know what? Maybe it'll be simpler if they come out to the barn."

"Okay," Lois nodded again, "And if not, I'll just yell for you."

"Good luck," Kent gave her a quick kiss and sped into the barn.

"Thanks," Lois sighed, making her way up the steps. She knocked on the door and gave herself a self-motivation speech, "Come on, Lois. You can do this… Smallville's life is at stake."

* * *

"Clark, are you alright?," Martha asked her son sitting at the kitchen island.

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "Something just feels off."

"You miss Ryan, don't you?," Jonathan guessed, walking into the kitchen.

"A little, but his aunt will take good care of him," Clark nodded, "It was like I had a little brother."

Their attention was brought to the front of the house from a knock at the door. Martha got up, "I'll get it."

Martha opened the door to be greeted by a young woman – Lois, "Hi, can I help you?"

Lois composed herself and gave herself an assuring nod, "Yes, I'm looking for Clark Kent."

"Are you a…," Martha started, thinking she was a classmate, but noticed she was definitely not young enough to be in high school, "Um, I'm sorry, why are you looking for my son?"

"Mrs. Kent," Lois said and then thought of the best excuse she could think of so Martha would let her in, "I'm… I'm Chloe's cousin."

"Oh," Martha's expression immediately changed, "Come on in, dear."

"Thanks," Lois nodded and entered the house. Martha led her into the kitchen and announced Lois' presence, "Jonathan, Clark, this is Chloe's cousin. She was looking for you, sweetheart."

"Hi," Clark stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Lois shook his hand, tearing her eyes from the elder Kent next to him. She was the one who said not to freak out from seeing Jonathan, but it was definitely easier said than done, "Thanks for letting me in."

"You know, Chloe's never mentioned you or the fact that you were coming," Clark said, "Is there something I can help you with?"

She sighed, she might as well get straight to the point, "Would you guys please sit down?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Jonathan pulled out a seat and sat down, followed by his son and his wife, "Nothing happened to Chloe, did it?"

Clark immediately got worried, "Is she alright?"

"No no no," Lois shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with Chloe… I'm here for you, Clark."

"For me?," Clark was confused.

She sat down across from them and gestured with her hands, "Mr. and Mrs. K, Clark, don't freak out about this, but… I know you're from another planet, Clark."

"What?," Clark shot out of his seat.

"Now wait just a minute," Jonathan stood up with him. Martha was too stunned to do anything.

"I told you not to freak out," Lois bit her lip.

"I'm not from another planet," Clark shook his head, denying it.

"It's okay, Smallville," Lois tried to reason with him, standing up.

"What do you want?," Jonathan asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Kent," Lois shook her head, "I want to save Clark!"

"Save me?," Clark asked.

"I _am_ Chloe's cousin, but I'm from the future," Lois said and paused. She looked to everybody, they clearly didn't believe her, "I know how ridiculous this all sounds, but you _have_ to believe me. We came back here to save you, a very evil man has found a way to time travel and he's gonna try and kill you."

"How do you know this?," Jonathan asked, "And who's we?"

"I guess the only way you're going to believe me is if I show you," Lois walked over to the kitchen door and opened it, yelling, "SMALLVILLE!"

"Who did you just call?," Martha joined everyone standing.

"Somebody who's going to help convince you that I'm not lying," Lois replied and opened the door for Kent.

"I guess they're not believing you, huh, Lois?," Kent walked in.

"Nope," Lois shook her head.

"You-You're… you're me," Clark gulped.

"Yeah and we have to be very careful not to change things while we're here," Kent started, "But I guess that's going to be hard to avoid. What did Lois already tell you?"

"She said someone from the future is going to try and kill Clark," Martha told him.

"And that's what we're here to stop," Kent nodded, "We just thought it'd be better if you had a warning."

"If you're just here to warn us, then why did you bring up the fact you know about me?," Clark turned to Lois.

"What did you say, Lois?," Kent whipped his head around.

"I just said I knew you're an alien," Lois shrugged her shoulders. That wasn't a big deal, right?

"Yeah, that's sure to calm them down," Kent replied sarcastically, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I just needed to say something to get their attention," Lois argued.

"Well you got it," Kent gestured to his parents and younger self, "You didn't need to say anything about that, Lois."

"I just thought that with Zod…," Lois remarked, but was cut off by Jonathan whistling, "Hey! You have our attention. You're obviously not lying and you're obviously trustworthy if you're here with our son. Now what are we going to do about this situation?"

"We haven't really thought that far ahead, to tell the truth," Lois was embarrassed, "We don't even know when he's going to try anything or how."

"Who is it anyway? Anybody we know?," Martha wondered.

"No," Kent shook his head.

"How dangerous is he?," Jonathan asked, placing his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Very," Kent replied, "But not as dangerous as he could be."

"What do you mean?," Clark asked.

* * *

**_April, 2010_**

_Watchtower_

"I wonder how everything is going," Oliver plopped on the couch next to Kara.

"Yeah, me too," Kara nodded a little distracted. She was looking through an old album.

"What you looking at?," Oliver asked, interested, taking the book so it was in between both of them.

"Just an album of Chloe's," Kara said, "I got a little bored since J'onn went out on patrol, besides she said I could look at it. It's got a bunch of pictures of Kal-El and his friends when he was in high school."

"Do you mind if I look with you?," Oliver asked.

"No," Kara shook her head, "Not at all. I'll start over for you."

"Looks like Chloe's at a dance," Oliver smiled, pointing to one of the pictures, "What year is this from?"

"She labeled it, Sherlock," Kara laughed, pointing to the caption.

"May, 2002," Oliver nodded, "But who's that she's dancing with?"

"Oh, I know him," Kara nodded, "He's one of Clark's best friends from high school. I think his name is Pete Ross. I met him a couple years ago."

"Looks like they had fun," Oliver said.

"Hey guys," Chloe came down the stairs, "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah, we were just looking at some of your old pictures," Oliver replied.

Chloe walked up to them and looked at the picture they were looking at, "Oh yeah, I remember that. That was the Spring Formal. Pete and I went to at the end of my freshman year of high school. It was right before the tornadoes."

"Was Pete your boyfriend or something back then?," Oliver asked, interested.

"Not really," Chloe shook her head, "We were just good friends. You know, I remember I wanted to go with Clark, but then…"

"Then what?," Oliver wondered.

"I remember Lois and Clark. I drove them to the Kent Farm," Chloe revealed.

"At least we know they made it," Kara said.

"Yeah, I just hope everything is alright and they aren't changing anything," Chloe replied and went on with her work as Oliver and Kara continued to look at the album.

* * *

**_April, 2002_**

_Kent Farm_

"So there are others?," Clark asked.

"Sorta," Lois replied, "It's really hard to explain without giving too much away."

"But this guy who's trying to kill me is from the same planet as me, but he can't do anything?," Clark wanted to make sure everything was clear, "He doesn't have any powers?"

"Yeah," Kent nodded.

"Why does he want to kill Clark?," Jonathan asked.

"Let's just say, Smallville is doing what he does best and Zod doesn't like it," Lois tried to explain.

"Smallville?," Martha asked.

"Me," Kent raised his hand, "It's just a nickname."

"Do we know where this Zod character is now?," Jonathan was growing increasingly worried.

"He's in this time, we know that much," Kent answered, "But as to where in the town he is? We have no idea."

"Why is he going through all the trouble of time traveling?," Martha asked.

"As I grow older, I get more powerful," Kent was being careful, "Lois overheard him talking that if he wanted to get rid of me, he was going to go to a time where I wasn't as…"

"Powerful," Clark nodded in understanding, "One thing I don't understand though, how could he kill me if nothing can pierce my skin?"

Lois and Kent exchanged worried looks. They knew Zod didn't know about kryptonite, but he could still discover it. This was going to be a touchy subject, so Kent replied, "He's a military man, I hate to say it like this, but if there's a way… he'll find it."

"What are we going to do?," Martha walked up behind Jonathan and Clark, "Tell us what this man looks like."

"Um, let's see… he has black hair, an English accent, maybe around the same height as Clark," Lois started listing off traits.

"Or I could just show you his picture," Kent said.

"You're carrying a picture of Zod around with you? Should I be worried?," Lois tried to ease the tension with a little joke, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's for JL purposes, Lois," Kent laughed, taking out his phone. Going through his pictures, he brought up one of Zod he took discretely when the Major wasn't looking, and handed his phone to Martha.

"What do we do when he shows up? You don't even know how he's planning on doing anything," Jonathan took the phone and looked at it. After Clark saw his picture, he handed it back to Kent who put his phone back in his pocket.

"He might plan to just fight," Lois surmised, "After all, he is a military man, but with Clark's enhanced strength, I don't see how Zod is going to get anywhere. That's definitely a good thing."

"Yeah," everyone nodded.

* * *

Zod was on his way to the Kent Farm, getting closer every second. On the way, a man on the side of the road stopped him, "Hey pal, wanna buy some genuine Smallville meteor rocks?"

"Meteor rocks?," Zod asked.

"Yeah, the things that fell out of the sky back in '89," he replied.

"So they're from outer space? Do you work with them?," Zod picked one up, studying the emerald-colored jagged pieces out of the rock.

"Yeah I do," he nodded, "My name is Dr. Steven Hamilton, I've been working with them for quite awhile. In fact, I have a theory that a spaceship came down with them. I'm just selling them to make an extra buck."

"Spaceship?," Zod raised an eyebrow.

"Look, man, I don't care if you believe me or not… do you want to buy one?," Hamilton asked.

"If there was a meteor shower, I'm sure I can find them elsewhere without having to purchase one," Zod replied. He still held the kryptonite in his hand.

"But you won't find any with as much green in them anywhere else," Hamilton tried to convince him to stay.

"How much is that big one? And that one?," Zod nodded to some hunks of kryptonite. If what this man was saying was true, it looked like, if his hunches were right – Kal-El had a weakness after all.

* * *

"I don't really know how to fight though," Clark replied, "I mean, sure I've gone up against a bunch of meteor freaks, but nothing like what you're saying."

"Maybe I could try to teach you how to fight in the little time we have," Lois suggested.

"_You_?," Clark asked incredulously.

"Don't underestimate her, she's a third-degree black belt and a military brat," Kent told him, "She might know his fighting techniques since she grew up with that type of fighting."

"I-I don't know," Clark was hesitant.

"We're a little limited, Clark," Lois remarked. Clark nodded, giving in, but before they could say anything more, there was a knock at the front door.

Kent activated his x-ray vision, peeling away the walls until he could see who was at the door.

Lois noticed his look and asked, "Who is it, Smallville?"

"Zod," he replied.

**TBC**

See? There's another cliffhanger… there will still be plenty more to come. Some will be more "cliffhanger-y" than others. ) Part of the reason I always do that is to leave you guys wanting more to come back. :D

Please comment you guys!! I really want to know what you think. Nothing is too confusing, is it? Everything makes sense with the future Clark being called 'Kent' and Season 1 Clark being 'Clark'. All that is okay, right? Did you like how there's been one subtle change/effect already? :P

I really do love reading your comments, everyone. Keep them coming! :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	4. Chapters 3 & 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any other DC character used in this story. And I also don't own any dialogue used from previous episodes… I don't have that kinda money anyway.

A/N: So… it's Saturday again. I guess that means I should update, huh? Maybe I should go finish something else first. Nah, I'll be nice and put you guys out of your misery. I hope you guys enjoy this double-update. It's my way of thanking you for your patience with my updating schedule and staying loyal to this story. :D

So without further adieu, I give you Chapters 3 and 4 of Cause & Effect…_

* * *

_

__

_Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

Zod was on his way to the Kent Farm, getting closer every second. On the way, a man on the side of the road stopped him, "Hey pal, wanna buy some genuine Smallville meteor rocks?"

"Meteor rocks?," Zod asked.

"Yeah, the things that fell out of the sky back in '89," he replied.

"So they're from outer space? Do you work with them?," Zod picked one up, studying the emerald-colored jagged pieces out of the rock.

"Yeah I do," he nodded, "My name is Dr. Steven Hamilton, I've been working with them for quite awhile. In fact, I have a theory that a spaceship came down with them. I'm just selling them to make an extra buck."

"Spaceship?," Zod raised an eyebrow.

"Look, man, I don't care if you believe me or not… do you want to buy one?," Hamilton asked.

"If there was a meteor shower, I'm sure I can find them elsewhere without having to purchase one," Zod replied. He still held the kryptonite in his hand.

"But you won't find any with as much green in them anywhere else," Hamilton tried to convince him to stay.

"How much is that big one? And that one?," Zod nodded to some hunks of kryptonite. If what this man was saying was true, it looked like, if his hunches were right – Kal-El had a weakness after all.

~*~

"I don't really know how to fight though," Clark replied, "I mean, sure I've gone up against a bunch of meteor freaks, but nothing like what you're saying."

"Maybe I could try to teach you how to fight in the little time we have," Lois suggested.

"**You**?," Clark asked incredulously.

"Don't underestimate her, she's a third-degree black belt and a military brat," Kent told him, "She might know his fighting techniques since she grew up with that type of fighting."

"I-I don't know," Clark was hesitant.

"We're a little limited, Clark," Lois remarked. Clark nodded, giving in, but before they could say anything more, there was a knock at the front door.

Kent activated his x-ray vision, peeling away the walls until he could see who was at the door.

Lois noticed his look and asked, "Who is it, Smallville?"

"Zod," he replied. 

Now in _Cause & Effect_…

**Chapter 3**

"Zod? He's here? What are we gonna do?," Clark started to panic.

"The important thing is to pretend like you don't know who he is or what he's planning to do," Kent told him, "Just act casual. You can handle this."

"Where are you guys gonna be?," Clark asked, his voice wavering a little.

"Oh, there's no way in hell I'm gonna miss this, I'll hide in here," Lois replied. Kent nodded in agreement. He was going to stay right by her side. Lois and Kent hid behind the kitchen island out of sight, it was big enough to hide Kent's big frame and Lois. Zod's knocking persisted so Jonathan finally went over to answer the door.

Jonathan cleared his throat and braced himself, ready for whatever was going to happen, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I have a produce order and I thought it'd be better to do it in person," Zod replied, keeping up the façade, "I'm new in town… may I come in?" He didn't want to raise suspicion, so Jonathan nodded and Zod entered the farmhouse.

They entered the kitchen, Martha was standing in front of Clark, silently trying to protect him. Jonathan joined Martha in standing in front of their son as Zod looked around, "You have a lovely and quaint home, Mr. Kent."

"Thank, you, Mr….," Jonathan wanted him to provide a name.

"Zod," Zod replied.

"You said you had a produce order?," Jonathan cut to the chase. He was still being weary of anything he might try to do to Clark.

"Yes I did," Zod took out a lead box from a bag nobody noticed he was carrying. Lois poked her head out from the base of the island to see what was going on. As soon as she saw the lead box, her eyes widened and mouthed to Kent, 'kryptonite'.

"Is that a lead box?," Clark asked, keeping his distance.

"Yes, would you like to see what's inside?," Zod asked.

"Not particularly, no," Clark refused.

"I'm just going to say this once," Zod started slowly and opened the box revealing a couple hunks of green-k. Both Clark and Kent started to sweat and Clark hunched over from the pain. Kent, being already on the ground, just winced whereas Clark was in danger of falling to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?," Jonathan yelled and reached for the box to close it when Zod slipped a knife out from his sleeve and directed it at him.

"Doing what will be right for this planet," Zod truly believed, "Now stand over there with your wife and you won't get hurt." He gestured over to Martha with the knife.

Jonathan stood his ground, a determined look on his face. Zod, completely stone-faced, raised his knife and started for Jonathan, but Clark pushed him out of the way yelling, "Dad!"

"Once again, your nobility will be your downfall, Kal-El," Zod said. Clark fell to the ground and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at that name, as did Martha and Jonathan. Zod took out one smaller hunk of kryptonite and placed it on Clark's chest, then looked back up at Jonathan and Martha, "If you know what's good for you, you two will keep your distance… I won't hesitate to use this on either of you." He gestured with his small, yet deadly, knife.

Behind the kitchen island, Lois was freaking out, Kent's hand was becoming transparent. She was half-tempted to jump out from behind the counter and take Zod down, but that wasn't a great idea at the moment. Martha or Jonathan would do something… they had to.

"Your bravery is commendable," Zod looked down at Clark, "You were willing to get stabbed for this human."

"He's my father," Clark answered through the pain.

"I knew your father… and that man isn't it," Zod nodded to Jonathan, his arms folded. He held the knife with an iron grip, ready to be used if necessary.

"Why are you doing this?," Martha stepped forward and Zod lifted his weapon once more.

"I thought I already answered that question," Zod said. While Martha and Zod were talking, Jonathan was calculating the distance he was from Zod, the position of the knife, where Clark was on the floor, and how he could take him down.

Kent was becoming even more transparent, this time his legs were starting to fade. Lois looked like she was about to scream, but all she did was whisper, "Smallville." She wiped his bangs from his forehead once again.

In a second, Jonathan punched Zod square on the jaw, causing him to slash himself in the arm. Zod yelled out in agony, the knife dripped with his own blood. He angled it at Jonathan, but Martha was too quick for him and wrestled it out of his hand. Clark watched in amazement as his parents saved his life.

Zod kept a hand on his wound and flexed his jaw. He picked up the lead box, still filled with some kryptonite and shut it. Then he ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around his arm, making a make-shift bandage. Martha leaned down and threw the green rock off of Clark's chest, he instantaneously felt better and across the room, Kent was his full self once again. Zod was mad but eerily remained calm, "It appears I've made a mistake."

"Get the hell out of my house!," Jonathan ordered.

Ignoring Jonathan, Zod continued on, "Clearly Kal-El had strength in this time and that came from you… no matter. I'll simply go to a time when you aren't… in his life."

Jonathan and Martha furrowed their eyebrows as Clark stood up. Zod took out the orb and pressed the small button, once again time jumping. He disappeared in a purple light and Kent and Lois came out of their hiding spot.

"That was amazing, you guys," Lois praised and hugged Martha and Jonathan simultaneously.

"Lois," Kent made her turn around. He took their orb out of his pocket and raised it in the air, giving her the silent message that they had to follow him.

"You're leaving?," Clark asked, though it was obvious.

"We have to follow him. He's going to try again," Lois told him.

"What did he mean he's going to a time where we're not in his life?," Martha grabbed Clark's hand, looking worried.

Kent and Lois knew they couldn't say anything; they just joined hands, and gave them an apologetic look. He was about to press the button to follow Zod, but before he did, he looked to Jonathan and whispered, "Bye, Dad."

Jonathan waved and in that one gesture – Kent finally got his goodbye from his father. Kent pressed their orb's button and he and Lois disappeared in the same purple light.

~*~

_**October, 2006**_

_Clark's Loft _

Clark came up the loft stairs to see Oliver Queen sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on the table, reading an old newspaper with the headline, _Queen Industries CEO and Wife Dead at Sea_.

Oliver looked up to see Clark and greeted him, "I didn't realize I was such a fascinating subject… You've been reading up on me."

He threw the paper down, but his feet remained on Clark's desk, "You and Lois oughta start a fan club."

"You gonna tell her?," Clark walked over closer to him.

"I don't know, Clark. You know, you seem to be doing a pretty good job skating by with this farm boy charade," Oliver replied, gesturing around the loft.

"You can't be with someone unless they know who you really are," Clark told him, "Trust me, I've tried."

"You lost her to Lex," Oliver understood and got up, "Is that why you hate me, Clark? Cause I'm just another silver spoon-fed rich boy? Is that it? Or is it because I'm not willing to play the martyr like you?"

"You can play this game as long as you want," Clark replied, "But sooner or later, you're gonna _hurt_ her. You know that."

"Well you seem to have all the answers," Oliver retorted, "So I guess it's a good thing I've decided to put this into safer hands." He reached into his jacket, pulled out the black-market necklace he stole from Lionel, and placed it in Clark's hand.

Oliver started over to where Clark kept his couch in his loft and said, "For the record, Lionel bought that off of a notorious Bosnian Warlord, used it to launder _LuthorCorp_ money."

"So why give it to me?," Clark asked.

Ollie turned around, "Well you seem to have a crystal clear idea of what's right and what's wrong. You decide who it belongs to."

"It's not as clear as it used to be," Clark realized and walked up closer to him, "You really think it's right to steal as long as it goes to a good cause?"

"If the end justifies the means? Absolutely yes," Oliver replied truthfully.

"I'll never feel that way," Clark stated. There was a pregnant pause, "You said you didn't owe me one. So why are you really here?"

"Clark, you have abilities I couldn't even _dream_ of… and I admire that you use them to save the people you're close to…," Oliver started.

"But," Clark sensed.

"But there's a _whole world_ of people out there, Clark. They _need_ us," Oliver said, "With your potential, you can't wait for em to come to you… When you're ready to do something about that, you let me know."

Clark sighed, "You found your way up here. I trust you can find your way out."

Oliver nodded, "Yeah."

Clark trotted down the stairs leaving Oliver alone in the loft. He walked back over to Clark's desk to look at the picture of his parents and himself as a little boy one more time. When he turned around, a bright purple light appeared in the middle of the loft.

"I'm starting to hate this jumping from place to place thing. It's really disorienting," Lane remarked, putting her hand to her head. Kent put the orb back in his pocket.

"I wonder where we are now," Kent said.

"Well, we're in your loft," Lane smirked.

"Very funny, Lois," Kent shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips, "You know what I meant."

"Maybe we shouldn't go with the direct approach this time," Lane suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kent nodded.

While Lane and Kent were having their conversation, Oliver was in shock at what he was seeing. Where in the world did they come from? Was it even real?

There was only one way to find out. He cleared his throat, "Uh… hi?"

"Well so much for that," Lane folded her arms across her chest, "Hi, Oliver."

"Wha-?," Ollie was speechless, "Where'd you two come from?"

"You see, Oliver," Lane started, "When a mommy and a daddy love each other _very_ much…"

"Lo-is," Kent cut her off.

"What? I couldn't resist," Lane laughed. Kent rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to a very confused Oliver.

"Clark, you just walked out of the barn," Oliver pointed, "And Lois… how did you two get here? I mean, how did you guys just show up in that purple light?"

"Before we say anything," Kent started, "What are you doing here in the first place?"

"What am _I_ doing here?," Oliver poked himself in the chest and looked at him like he had lost his mind. They were the ones that appeared out of nowhere. He heard crazy tales about things that happened in this small town, but never in his life did he think they might actually be true – but here was some proof right in front of him.

"Why are you in my loft?," Kent kept calm, rephrasing the question.

Oliver dropped his arms to his sides with a slap, giving up on the madness, and just conceded, "I was giving you something that I took so you could decide where it should go."

"So we just met," Kent nodded, remembering the necklace conversation.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"We're in October of '06," Kent turned to Lane.

"How do you know the month too?," Lane asked.

"Eidetic memory," Kent shrugged.

"So, are you two going to tell me what's going on? Or do I have to start playing a guessing game?," Oliver interrupted.

"We come from the future," Lane said and looked up at Kent, "God, I love saying that."

"The future? You expect me to believe that?," Oliver raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Would we lie to you?," Lane asked.

"I-I guess not," Oliver sighed, "But why are you here? Do you need to fix something?"

"More like we need to make sure things stay the same," Kent said.

"Why would you time travel to make sure things stay the same?," Oliver was confused, "Wouldn't that risk changing things? It'd make more sense to not do anything."

"We're not time traveling because we were bored, Ollie," Lane remarked, "Somebody from our time is time-hopping to try and kill Smallville."

"What'd you do?," Oliver walked up closer to them.

"I've been trying to fulfill my potential," Kent replied. Hopefully Oliver would catch the meaning of that and he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"About time," Oliver nodded, understanding, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, do you think it'd be possible that you forgot you saw us?," Lane looked hopeful.

"No way," Oliver shook his head.

"Thought so," Lane looked dejected, "Could you at least do us a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," Oliver nodded eagerly.

"Don't tell _anybody_ that we're here and that includes us," Lane replied.

"Forgive me, I forgot my Lois to English dictionary at home," Oliver laughed. Lane glared at him and he just shrugged.

Kent laughed inwardly. He didn't want to upset his girlfriend, "What she means is, don't tell our younger selves that _we_ are here."

"Oh," Oliver said, "Yeah, I guess I could do that."

"You _guess_ or you _won't_ tell anyone?," Lane wanted to make sure.

"I…," Oliver started, but they were interrupted by a voice coming up the loft stairs, "Clark? You up there?"

~*~

**TBC… RIGHT NOW! **

**Chapter 4**

_**April, 2010**_

_Watchtower_

"So how long do you think they're going to be in the past?," Kara wondered, looking at her cards. Chloe was teaching her how to play Solitaire.

"Don't know," Chloe shrugged and pointed for her to put the red nine on the black ten, "They've only been gone for two hours."

"I think they jumped a head a lot," Oliver said, sitting down next to Kara.

"What makes you say that?," Kara looked up from her cards.

"Because I remember them showing up in the loft around the time I first met Clark," Oliver explained.

"Do you remember anything else about what they did?," Chloe asked.

"No, everything is a little blurry," Oliver said, rubbing his eyes.

"You look tired, Oliver," Kara observed.

"Eh, I'm fine," Oliver tried to wave it off.

"When's the last time you had a good night's sleep?," Kara asked, concerned.

"Uhhh," Oliver looked up, trying to remember.

"If it's taking you that long to remember, it's been too long ago. Go get some rest, Oliver. I can handle anything that happens," Kara told him.

"No, I'm fine," Oliver leaned back on the couch, "I've gone a long time without sleep and have been able to function fine."

"Oliver, stop being so stubborn," Kara shook her head.

"I'm fine," Oliver tried to convince her. A few seconds later, he closed his eyes and not a moment later, he was fast asleep.

"Human males can be so stubborn can't they?," Chloe tried to joke.

"Kryptonian males are no different," Kara said, shaking her head, "So what do you do with the twos? Put them on the aces?"

~*~

_**October, 2006**_

_Clark's Loft_

"Clark? You up there?," they called out again. Three pairs of eyes widened at the voice. Kent pushed Lane and Oliver to hide behind the couch and turned around just in time to see a younger Lois Lane put a hand on her hip, "Smallville? Why didn't you answer me?"

"I was," Kent looked around for a quick excuse, "I was reading."

"And what? Do you turn off your hearing when you're reading?," Lois asked.

"What did you want, Lois?," Kent cut to the chase. He was trying to act like his younger self. Hopefully it was working.

"What's with the suit?," Lois pointed to his dress shirt, suit jacket, tie, and slacks.

"Lois, quit stalling. What did you want?," Kent asked once again.

"I wanted to talk," Lois started playing with her fingers nervously.

"You wanted to talk? With _me_? Why aren't you with Chloe in the _Talon_," Kent wondered.

"Chloe's busy with La-, uh she's busy with somebody else," Lois replied, avoiding the L-word around who she thought was her Clark.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?," Kent asked. He was giving a silent prayer that his younger self wouldn't come trudging up the stairs while Lois was there. It would be really hard to explain himself out of that one.

Lois walked over to the couch and sat down. Oliver and Lane exchanged worried looks, "It's about Oliver."

"What about him?," Kent joined her on the couch.

"He's got this class reunion thing coming up from his old prep school, _Excelsior Prep_ and I don't know if I should go with him," Lois looked contemplative.

"Oh," Kent said, "Well do you have a reason for second guessing on why you should or shouldn't go?"

"I don't want some head trip thing, Clark. I just want an opinion," Lois said, "I don't want to mess this up."

Behind the couch, Lane was putting her head in her hands. This was not the best time to bring this subject up, _"He's going to flip. I know it. He and Ollie just straightened everything out between them about me."_

"Do you want to go with him?," Kent asked. Why did she have to come up here asking about Oliver? And why in the hell didn't he hide with Lane and Oliver, she would've just left if she didn't see him.

"Kinda," Lois said, "But wouldn't that be rushing things a bit? I mean, I don't want to go at a snail's pace, but I don't want to go too fast either."

Remembering that she went to the reunion, he had no choice but to tell her, "Go with him. Ollie's okay, but be careful."

"Ollie? You met him for two seconds and you're already using a nickname?," Lois laughed.

"What can I say? Your nicknaming ability rubbed off on me, I guess," Kent shrugged.

"Thanks, Smallville," Lois stood up, "But 'be careful'? What are you my big brother?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Lois," Kent said.

"Thank you, big brother," Lois teased and slugged him in the arm. She started down the stairs, but Kent stopped her, "I mean it, Lois… please be careful. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know you are, Clark and I appreciate it. Just please don't be the overprotective dad in the background wearing the Groucho Marx glasses, please?," Lois teased.

"I'll leave them at home," Kent stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, Clark. See you later," Lois left. After a few seconds, Lane and Oliver came out from behind the couch.

"What was all that 'be careful' stuff?," Oliver asked.

"It's like I said, well the younger me said, he's just being overprotective over his friends," Lane said, grabbing Kent's arm and patted his chest.

"Right," Oliver wasn't too convinced.

"Just remember, Oliver. Don't tell anyone that we're here," Lane warned him.

"Right," Oliver echoed, "Just do what you came here to do and go back to your own time. You can leave me out of it." With that, he left the loft, leaving Lane and Kent alone.

~*~

"Hey, Lex," Lana came into his study, "You just got an invitation to go to your reunion at _Excelsior Prep_. Are you going to go?"

"Only if you go with me, Lana," Lex took the invitation from her and gave her a small peck on the lips, his arms wrapped around her.

They were interrupted, "Uh, excuse me? I'm looking for Lex Luthor."

"And who are you?," Lex asked, warily. Lana was still in his arms.

"Forgive me, I should've started with an introduction," he said.

"So, who are you?," Lana wondered.

"I'm Zod," Zod smiled and turned to Lex, "Are you Lex Luthor?"

"Zod?," Lana's eyes widened and looked scared to Lex.

"You hear of me?," Zod raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no, of course not… it's just not a common name," Lex composed himself. If he had an agenda, he was going to figure it out, "I'm Lex Luthor. Can I help you?"

"You can," Zod nodded, "Just not right now."

"Then what are you doing here, now?," Lex was confused.

"It's the year 2006 right now, correct?," Zod made sure.

"Yes," Lex nodded, still apprehensive of the man in front of him.

"I'll need your help in 2010," Zod said.

"Then why are you here now? What do you want from us?," Lana got in on the questioning.

"You certainly have an impeccable taste in women, Lex," Zod smirked, passed them and sat in Lex's chair by his desk, "I'll need your help in a project of mine."

"Project? In 2010?," Lex asked.

"Yes," Zod nodded, "You see, that's where I'm from. I'm time-hopping right now."

"Sounds to me like you belong in Belle Reeve," Lana commented.

"The only reason I'm in this particular time is because I think you will be a valuable asset in assisting me in the future," Zod started, "I looked into his background and saw you two were friends turned enemies."

"Who's background?," Lex's interest piqued.

"I thought that would get your attention," a smile crept on Zod's face, "I'm talking about none other than Clark Kent."

"Clark?," Lana became interested too.

"Yes," Zod answered, "He's become a thorn in my side for too long. I figured the best way to get rid of him was to go back in time, get rid of him when he was weaker, but I underestimated the strength of those around him."

"You're really time traveling?," Lex asked.

"Yes and I want your help in the future. Do I have it?," Zod stuck out his hand.

"You still didn't tell me what you need me for? And what it has to do with Clark," Lex kept his hand by his side.

"I'm not revealing my hand when it comes to Clark," Zod shook his head, "But I will answer your question as to what I need your help with in a couple years. My corporation, RAO has a project with Luthorcorp in constructing solar towers that give me and my people great strength. There is one CEO who I know will give me trouble and I figure with you on board, she might be more willing to help my cause."

"You're being very sketchy on the details, Zod," Lex walked up to him, invading his personal space.

"Well, you know the rules of time travel," Zod said, "Plus, being a military man who is dabbling in business, I've learned a thing or two."

"Are these towers profitable?," Lex asked.

"Very… they will help the world," Zod said, "It will help give protection from extra-terrestrials and any super-powered humans."

"Lex," Lana whispered, tugging at his arm.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?," Lex put up his finger and walked with Lana to a corner while Zod waited for an answer, helping himself to a drink.

"He just said that what he's building will stop alien forces, but if this is the Zod that inhabited you," Lana said, "He might be trying to play you."

"Lana, you should know by now that I'm not easily played," Lex said, "I'm not even sure if I'll see him again in 2010. He seems pretty confident that he'll need me. I don't know why he's been time traveling to try to get to Clark or why he doesn't just ask for my help in his own year."

"Are you going to strike a deal with him?," Lana wondered.

"I think so," Lex nodded, "Besides, I have four years to make up my mind… a lot can happen in four years."

"As long as you know what you're doing, Lex," Lana said.

"I always do," Lex assured her and then turned back to Zod, "Zod? I've made a decision on your proposition."

"And that would be?," Zod dragged on.

"I'd feel privileged to help you, Zod," Lex stuck out his hand.

"Excellent," Zod smiled and shook his hand, "I'll find you when I need you. I have the capability." He turned on his heel and went to the other end of the room, took out his orb, and disappeared in the bright purple light. Lex and Lana stood and stared dumbfounded.

~*~

"Hey, Lois," Clark greeted her when she walked in the kitchen.

"Smallville? How'd you get down here so fast?," Lois laughed, swiping his bottle of pop right from his grip and took a swig.

"What do you mean?," Clark was unfazed by her taking his drink. He just went into the fridge and grabbed another one.

"You were just up in your loft," Lois nodded her head back to the barn.

"Yeah, like fifteen minutes ago," Clark said, confused and took a sip from his drink.

"I was just up there with you," Lois folded her arms.

"Lois, I've been here," Clark told her. Immediately, they put their bottles of pop down and went straight for the loft.

~*~

"So, do we have a plan?," Lane was lying on Kent's chest. They were laying on the couch, both of their feet up. Lane was facing Kent's chest, her hand lying on his chest next to her cheek.

"None that I can think of," Kent shook his head and petted her hair, "We don't even know where Zod is or how he plans to kill me this time."

"And the worst part is, he knows about kryptonite now," Lane looked up at Kent, worry in her eyes.

"I know," Kent sighed, "But I have you."

"True," Lane smiled, putting her head back down, and absentmindedly drew an 'S' on his chest with her finger, "I've got your back."

"What the hell?," they heard a voice behind them. Lane and Kent shot up and turned around to see their younger selves with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Great," Lane sighed, "Looks like our plans of nobody knowing we're here really _are_ shot to hell."

"Who are you?," Lois was in awe and a little scared.

"We're…," Kent started, but stopped when he heard Jor-El's voice coming from the orb, "Lois Lane, Kal-El… Zod is time-jumping once again."

"Already?," Lane turned to Kent.

"Already, what?," Lois was confused, "Who are you?"

"You," Lane answered her and turned to Kent, "Take out the orb, Smallville… looks like we're heading out already."

Kent took the orb out of his pocket, grabbed Lane's hand and pressed the button to time-jump. Lois and Clark covered their eyes from the bright purple light and when it disappeared, so did their older selves.

"Just another typical day in Smallville," Clark shrugged in an attempt to explain what they just saw. Lois sighed and shook her head, silently agreeing with him.

~*~

**TBC**

See? That's not that bad of a cliffhanger, right? And Lois and Clark seeing their future selves won't be touched on again. I guess you can say that they filed it away in their memories as one of the zillion weird things that happened in that town. Zod's purpose of going back to 2006 was simply to recruit Lex. It's important for later… and that's all I'm saying on that. ) If you're confused at all, just ask your question in your review and if the answer isn't too "spoiler-y", I'll answer it. 8-)

Chapter 5 has a bigger cliffhanger, but I can tell you right now that the cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 6 will… well, let's just say that I'm glad you guys can't track me down. ) :D The most you can do is "BUG BUG BUG" me. :P

If you can, please reply! I truly do love reading every single one of them. I want to know what you guys think of it. :) I hope you enjoy this story as much as I loved writing it.

Clois Forever! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character or any dialogue from previous episodes… do you really think if I did, I'd be writing _fanfiction_? ;) :P

A/N: Friday! What's this? I'm updating already! Yeah, I have a lot to do tomorrow personally, so I figured you guys could get the update one day early. Sorry, no double-update this time, I don't want to spoil you guys _too_ much. ;) This one has a bit of a cliffie and there are some context clues in the chapter that sorta hints at it. Let's see if any of you can figure it out. 8-) Chapter 5 is about 9 pages or so… I hope you enjoy it!

Okay, here you go… Chapter 5 of _Cause & Effect_…

_Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

_"So, do we have a plan?," Lane was lying on Kent's chest. They were laying on the couch, both of their feet up. Lane was facing Kent's chest, her hand lying on his chest next to her cheek._

_"None that I can think of," Kent shook his head and petted her hair, "We don't even know where Zod is or how he plans to kill me this time."_

_"And the worst part is, he knows about kryptonite now," Lane looked up at Kent, worry in her eyes._

_"I know," Kent sighed, "But I have you."_

_"True," Lane smiled, putting her head back down, and absentmindedly drew an 'S' on his chest with her finger, "I've got your back."_

_"What the hell?," they heard a voice behind them. Lane and Kent shot up and turned around to see their younger selves with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open._

_"Great," Lane sighed, "Looks like our plans of nobody knowing we're here really **are** shot to hell."_

_"Who are you?," Lois was in awe and a little scared._

_"We're…," Kent started, but stopped when he heard Jor-El's voice coming from the orb, "Lois Lane, Kal-El… Zod is time-jumping once again."_

_"Already?," Lane turned to Kent._

_"Already, what?," Lois was confused, "Who are you?"_

_"You," Lane answered her and turned to Kent, "Take out the orb, Smallville… looks like we're heading out already."_

_Kent took the orb out of his pocket, grabbed Lane's hand and pressed the button to time-jump. Lois and Clark covered their eyes from the bright purple light and when it disappeared, so did their older selves._

_"Just another typical day in Smallville," Clark shrugged in an attempt to explain what they just saw. Lois sighed and shook her head, silently agreeing with him._

* * *

Now in _Cause & Effect_…

**Chapter 5**

**_April, 2010_**

**_Watchtower_**

"Every minute they're not back, it worries me more and more," Chloe commented, biting her lip.

"It's only been a couple more hours, Chloe," Kara told her, "And it seems to me that nothing has changed."

"We wouldn't know if anything changed," Ollie sat up.

"What?," Kara turned to him.

"We're not time traveling. If they changed something, we wouldn't know that it changed… think of the second _Back to the Future_. It'd be reality for us, but alternate to Lois and Clark."

"Well, if there were any changes, it clearly wasn't _that_ drastic," Kara motioned around her, "Everything's still in place. There isn't any raving lunatic trying to hold the world ransom or anything."

"Today," Oliver muttered and smirked when Kara glared at him.

They were interrupted by somebody running through the doors of the _Watchtower_. Kara turned to Chloe, "You really need to up the security on this place." Oliver, Kara, and Chloe ran down to the main level of _Watchtower_ to see a disheveled Tess trying to catch her breath and looking behind her, frightened.

"Tess? What are you doing here?," Oliver grabbed her by the arms.

"Oliver? What are _you_ doing in here? I thought this building was abandoned," Tess looked around at all the equipment.

"Tess what's going on? What are you running from?," Oliver avoided the question.

"Some people that were keeping me captive," Tess' eyes shifted back and forth, "Do you know where Clark is? I need to warn him about something."

"If it has to do with Zod? It's already being taken care of," Kara folded her arms.

"And you are?," Tess cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm Clark's cousin," Kara remained in her stance.

"Biological?," Tess grew interested.

"Tess? Why were you running?," Oliver brought her attention away from Kara.

"I don't think they know I'm gone," Tess said, "I was being held by some of Zod's followers, I needed to warn Clark."

"Clark's already been warned and everything is being taken care of," Chloe assured her.

"Then shouldn't you be doing something?," Tess asked.

"Us?," Oliver said, "Do what?"

"Zod's towers… he isn't here right now. They're open for attack. I thought they would benefit mankind at first, but something tells me they're better off destroyed if they are going to be run by a madman like Zod," Tess remarked.

"You want to destroy them? You coming over to the good side?," Chloe asked sarcastically, "Or is all of this a ruse?"

"You can trust me or you don't… I just thought Clark could do something about it after he took care of what you said he's taking care of," Tess explained.

"Alright, here's the plan… you go back to where you were and we'll take care of what needs to be done," Oliver said.

"What are you going to do? Call the Merry Archer and his band of heroes?," Tess smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Something like that," Oliver nodded, "Go back to Zod's disciples. If they know you're gone, they'll know something's up. It'd be more beneficial if they don't get suspicious."

"Are you going to let me in on the plan?," Tess asked.

"You already know your part of the plan. Go back to where you came from… you can trust us," Kara stepped up next to Oliver.

"I don't trust you any more than you trust me. But if it means taking down these towers, I'll do what you say," Tess said, "The towers are almost ready to go online, you'll have to act quickly."

"Will do," Oliver said, "Don't worry, everything will be alright." Tess looked to everyone and reluctantly nodded, turned around, and started running back to where she was being held by the other Kandorians.

"_That_ was really random," Kara commented.

"True, but she brought up a good point… why didn't we think of taking down the towers while Zod isn't here?," Chloe said.

"I guess we just didn't think of it… plus we don't know what Clark wanted to do. Last time we talked about taking out the towers, Clark was against it," Oliver shrugged.

"Well Clark isn't here… I say we get J'onn back and come up with a plan to take them down," Kara said.

Oliver nodded, dug into his pocket, taking out an ear piece, and put it in his ear, "Agreed. From now on, we're talking in our codenames… Arrow online."

* * *

**_May, 2009_**

_Outskirts of Edge City_

Jimmy carefully walked around a destroyed car. He heard groaning and was shocked to see, "Clark?"

"Jimmy, the dart," Clark managed to say. There was a krypto-dart in his back, a deep gash on his cheek, and he was wincing in pain.

As carefully as he could, Jimmy yanked the dart out of Clark's back. He yelled out in agony and moved it away from Clark. It stopped glowing, "Whoa, check this out."

He moved the dart closer to Clark's face and it began to glow again. Clark put up his hand in protest and Jimmy quickly moved the dart away from him. As soon as the krypto-dart was away from Clark, the deep cut on his cheek healed.

Jimmy's mouth hung open in amazement as Clark stood up. He couldn't believe what he just saw, he turned back around, "Your cut… it's gone."

Clark put his hand to his cheek to see that he was right, "Jimmy…"

"No," Jimmy protested, "No, I'm not buying it. That whole you're-you're here one second and then you're not? You took a bullet and the next day you were fine. I mean, it-it's like you're some kind of super… guy."

"Jimmy," Clark started to explain, "I am the Red-Blue Blur. You were right… about me and about Davis. You were the only person to put it all together. I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"I knew it," Jimmy started to smile, "I was _so_ right!"

"Jimmy, I need your help. Do you still have that wedding gift?," Clark asked, "The one for Chloe that you said you never gave to her?"

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it," Jimmy replied.

"Alright, well I need you to give it to her now," Clark told him, "And whatever happens to me, you need to make sure that Davis and Chloe are safe."

"Davis?," Jimmy looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Jimmy, do you trust me?," Clark looked him straight in the eye.

"Always, CK," Jimmy assured him. Clark gave him a small nod and super-sped away causing Jimmy to lose his footing for a second and made some stray litter fly around Jimmy's feet, "That is _so_ cool."

Jimmy started back for his car, but stopped when a bright purple light appeared behind him and one man emerged from it, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?," Zod countered.

"I asked you first," Jimmy said.

"I am Zod," Zod said, "Do you know where I can find a Clark Kent?"

Jimmy studied Zod from head to toe. He didn't like the looks of him and Clark needed to save Chloe. There was no way he was going to tell him, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Zod walked up to him, right in his face, "I can see it in your eyes. I am _tired_ of failing. I _need_ to know where Clark Kent is _now_… I won't tolerate insolence any longer."

"I told you… I don't know who you're talking about," Jimmy stood his ground.

"You are of no use to me," Zod stated and knocked him out in one strong punch. Jimmy hit the ground in the same spot Clark was laying moments before, "No matter, this is only last year… he must be at the _Daily Planet_."

Zod got in Jimmy's car and took off, leaving the cub photographer unconscious on the dirt floor.

* * *

**_April, 2010_**

**_Watchtower_**

"So, what's the emergency, Green Bean?," Bart came speeding in with J'onn by his side.

"We're taking down Zod's red solar towers," Oliver answered him.

"Did Clark okay this?," Bart asked, "I don't want to get on his bad side again."

"He's busy at the moment," Kara answered, "But after recent events, I think he'd agree with what we're going to do."

"I'm guessing we've now entered only speaking in our codenames stage, huh?," Bart already knew the answer.

"Exactly, Impulse," Green Arrow put his hood up.

"What exactly is the plan? We blow it up?," Impulse asked.

"That would be the best option and that would only happen if Supergirl were to use her heat vision on the towers," Watchtower looked to her.

"And I don't know if my heat vision is powerful enough," Supergirl replied, "So… Oli- uh, Green Arrow thought that with the combination of my heat vision and placing charges on the towers, we'd be able to take it down."

"So is it just you and me in the mission, Se_ñ_orita?," Impulse winked at her.

"Not quite. Green Arrow is going to use his arrows to plant the explosives on strategic places on the two towers. You're there to speed around the ground and make sure none of the workers are near when we put the plan into effect," Watchtower explained, "Martian Manhunter and I will stay here and survey everything."

"That alright with you?," Green Arrow smirked.

"As long as I'm out there running around… it's muy bueno, amigo," Impulse replied.

* * *

**_May, 2009_**

**_Daily Planet_**

Back at the _Daily Planet_, Lane and Kent came out of their purple light. Lane looked around, "What year do you think we're in now?"

"I don't know," Kent shook his head, "Why are all of our things on our desks thrown on the floor?"

"What?," Lane came up behind him, "I know what year we're in."

"Just from this?," Kent asked.

"It's last year… with Doomsday. Tess must've just come to and left. The other me has already gone to the apocalyptic future," Lane said.

"We've got to make sure we don't change anything… as much as I'd love to," Kent said and Lane nodded in understanding.

"Kal-El," they turned around to see Zod, "Finally."

Pretending he was this time's Clark, he played the part, "Who are you?"

"I…," Zod started, tilting his head, "I am your executioner."

Lane didn't know what to do. She darted her eyes back and forth between Zod and Kent. Either Zod didn't see her behind Kent's large frame, or he was choosing to ignore her. She didn't know if Zod still had kryptonite on him.

"What do you want from me?," Kent asked.

"You-You will destroy the world and I'm here to make sure you never get that chance," Zod dug into his pocket revealing one hunk of kryptonite. As Zod was talking, he was walking closer and closer to Kent and once the kryptonite was out, Kent attempted to punch Zod, but Zod caught his fist. Kent hunched over in pain from the close proximity of the green-k.

Lane was now visible to Zod and he furrowed her eyebrows at her, he wasn't expecting to see her at this time. Using Zod's confusion to her advantage she swung at him, knocking him square in the jaw and made the kryptonite fly out of his hand. It landed on the far side of the bullpen.

"I've _clearly_ underestimated the strength of your friends and family, Kal-El," Zod held his jaw. It was still a little sore from when Jonathan punched him, "I won't be making that mistake again… Unfortunately, it seems I'll just have to get rid of you in my own time."

He took out the orb and pressed the button, going back to the future. Kent stood up, feeling a little better and raised his hand for Lane to take. As soon as she did, he pressed the button on the orb and disappeared, following Zod back to the future.

* * *

**_April, 2010_**

_Outside RAO Towers_

"I've sped around the base at least a dozen times," Impulse put his finger to his ear, "Nobody's down here but me."

"Good, then get outta there, Impulse," Martian Manhunter said.

"Will do," Impulse nodded and sped back to _Watchtower_ coming up behind him, "Fast enough for you?"

"I hate it when you do that," Martian Manhunter shook his head.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel when you do that," Watchtower commented.

Martian Manhunter shook his head amused and turned his attention to the mission, "Green Arrow… Supergirl… you're up."

"Ready?," Green Arrow turned to Supergirl.

"Yeah," Supergirl nodded, "Shoot your charges."

He nodded and got out his crossbow with the charges ready. One after the other, he shot them at the strategic points he was given, "You tell me when and I'll detonate them."

"I'll go to the count of three," Supergirl gulped, licking her lips, and widened her eyes. She was ready, "One… two… _three_."

On three, he pushed the red button on the detonation device in his palm as Supergirl started up her heat vision. She kept it going for as long as she could with the hottest intensity she was able to muster. It was enough, within a few moments, the towers crumbled – Zod's towers were finally destroyed.

"Mission accomplished, team," Oliver put his finger to his ear, smiling at Kara. Now that they were done with the mission, they could go back to using their real names, "We did it."

"Thanks for having confidence in me, Oliver," Kara said.

"We knew you had it in you," Oliver nodded, "Now let's head back to _Watchtower_, maybe Lois and Clark are back."

"Hang on," Kara grabbed Oliver and took to the skies, flying back to _Watchtower_.

* * *

**_Watchtower_**

"I think that was one of our fastest missions ever," Bart said when he saw Oliver and Kara flying in.

"Me too," Oliver gained his footing and let go of Kara, "It's a good feeling… Lois and Clark back yet?"

"Not yet," J'onn shook his head. A few seconds later, a bright purple light appeared behind him and Lois and Clark were in the center of it, "Never mind."

"Kal-El, you're all right!," Kara jumped into Clark's arms, embracing him in a giant bear-hug. He winced a little, grateful that he was invulnerable.

"Zod came back to our own time," Lois explained and looked to Kara, "He underestimated the strength of the Kents and I… he didn't give up on trying to kill Clark though. He's going to attempt it in the here and now instead."

"Great news, amigo," Bart butted in, "We destroyed Zod's solar towers while you were gone."

"I thought we agreed not to," Clark furrowed his eyebrows at Oliver.

"It was the best cause of action," Oliver told him, "It all went off without a hitch, and now we'll be able to take Zod down without his solar advantage."

Clark sighed and nodded. It _was_ the best course of action, at least it was done, "How did you destroy them?" Clark looked to Bart who came up next to Kara and Oliver.

"I used my heat vision and to add to the fire, Oliver used some explosives he shot at the tower," Kara beamed at her accomplishment.

"Good job," Clark nodded, "That had to be done. Did you make sure there wasn't anyone around?"

"That was my job," Bart raised his hand.

"Looks like your time traveling went off without a hitch," Oliver smiled, "I don't think you changed anything in the timeline either."

"Looks li-," Lois started to agree, but something stopped her.

"Lois, what's the matter?," J'onn asked.

"Jimmy?," Lois' eyes widened. Clark followed her line of sight and sure enough, there stood Jimmy Olsen next to J'onn J'onnz – alive.

**TBC**

Any of you guys see that coming? Jimmy Olsen is alive and kicking, baby! :cool: :D And that's it with the time travel, the set up is done. Chapter 6 really sets up the rest of the story. Please tell me what you think! Do you like this twist of Jimmy being alive? That's a huge "effect" wouldn't you say? ;) Please review if you're able to! I truly love reading all of them. I know it's cliché, but _really_ I do.

Clois Forever! :D

PS: I think there's something wrong with the hit counter because it says this story hasn't been getting any hits and nor has any of my other stories. But I know they have because people have been reviewing (thanks by the way). That's just weird. Hmm...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character from the DC universe. Seriously, keep going. :P

A/N: What's this? It's Friday again and I'm updating? Yes. I kinda have to… tomorrow (Saturday) is my 20th birthday and I think it might be wise to not be sitting on the computer the entire day updating, so I'm updating today.

If you're confused at all with what's going on with Jimmy and everything that's changed, don't worry. Mr. Olsen will explain it all. 8-) Chapter 6 is about 10 and a quarter pages on Microsoft Word. Oh, and just to warn you, I think the end of this chapter may be my most evil cliffhanger _ever_. I'm warning you now. )

Okay, I'll stop rambling like Lois Lane… Here's Chapter 6 of _Cause & Effect_…

___Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

"I think that was one of our fastest missions ever," Bart said when he saw Oliver and Kara flying in.

"Me too," Oliver gained his footing and let go of Kara, "It's a good feeling… Lois and Clark back yet?"

"Not yet," J'onn shook his head. A few seconds later, a bright purple light appeared behind him and Lois and Clark were in the center of it, "Never mind."

"Kal-El, you're all right!," Kara jumped into Clark's arms, embracing him in a giant bear-hug. He winced a little, grateful that he was invulnerable.

"Zod came back to our own time," Lois explained and looked to Kara, "He underestimated the strength of the Kents and I… he didn't give up on trying to kill Clark though. He's going to attempt it in the here and now instead."

"Great news, amigo," Bart butted in, "We destroyed Zod's solar towers while you were gone."

"I thought we agreed not to," Clark furrowed his eyebrows at Oliver.

"It was the best cause of action," Oliver told him, "It all went off without a hitch, and now we'll be able to take Zod down without his solar advantage."

Clark sighed and nodded. It was the best course of action, at least it was done, "How did you destroy them?" Clark looked to Bart who came up next to Kara and Oliver.

"I used my heat vision and to add to the fire, Oliver used some explosives he shot at the tower," Kara beamed at her accomplishment.

"Good job," Clark nodded, "That had to be done. Did you make sure there wasn't anyone around?"

"That was my job," Bart raised his hand.

"Looks like your time traveling went off without a hitch," Oliver smiled, "I don't think you changed anything in the timeline either."

"Looks li-," Lois started to agree, but something stopped her.

"Lois, what's the matter?," J'onn asked.

"Jimmy?," Lois' eyes widened. Clark followed her line of sight and sure enough, there stood Jimmy Olsen next to J'onn J'onnz – alive.

* * *

Now in _Cause & Effect_…

**Chapter 6**

"Yeah?," Jimmy asked, stepping closer to them, "Everything okay?"

"Jimmy!," Lois's face lit up and she enveloped him in a bear-hug that put Kara's to shame. Clark continued to stand there with his mouth agape.

"Lois! You're squeezing me to death," Jimmy gasped with an uncomfortable laugh. She immediate let go and Jimmy straightened his shirt out, "Why'd you do that?"

Lois and Clark looked to each other, they didn't know what to say, but Lois managed, "Jimmy… you-you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be alive?," Jimmy was confused.

"You weren't before we left," Clark said, "Where's Chloe?"

"CK," Jimmy started slowly, "Chloe was killed by Davis last year… don't you remember? And then when Davis saw what he did… he killed himself."

"Is that not what happened before?," J'onn sensed. It was clear that the timeline had changed.

"Chloe's dead?," Lois said, barely above a whisper. Tears started forming in her eyes and she put her hand to her mouth.

"Before," Clark began, closing his eyes to stop the tears, "Before Jimmy took Chloe and Davis here… and through jealousy, Davis killed Jimmy, but before Davis could kill Chloe… Jimmy, with his last breath saved Chloe's life."

"I never got to bring Chloe and Davis here when you asked me last year," Jimmy shook his head, everything was starting to become clearer, "Zod stopped me… with all the craziness of that day, I didn't realize it."

"But this place is still _Watchtower_, right?," Clark asked.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded and Jimmy continued, "I thought it would be something Chloe would've liked… I even took over her codename for the league."

"You mean, _you're_ Watchtower now?," Lois pointed at him.

"Yup," Jimmy said, "I'm almost as good with computers as Chloe was… everyone thought it was fitting."

"So is this your only job?," Clark asked.

"No," Jimmy shook his head, "I still work with you and Lois at the _Planet_. I'm your photographer. The three of us are a team. We're Team Lane-Kent-Olsen."

"I'm assuming Lois decided who was first," Clark commented and Jimmy nodded. Lois elbowed Clark in the arm, but all he did was smile at that.

"This must be strange," Kara commented, "Coming into a new timeline… do you think you'll begin to forget the old one and know the new one?"

"There really is no precedent for this," J'onn said, "There's no way of telling… luckily, if they need to catch up, they only have about a year of memories to catch up on."

"Swell," Lois said sarcastically, "So are there any other changes we should be aware of? Is Tess still at the _Planet_? She still crazy-pants?"

"Ha," Jimmy laughed, "Yeah she is and yes, she's still 'crazy-pants'… and CK is still Superman."

"Superman?," Clark whipped his head at the unfamiliar name, "Don't you mean the Blur?"

"Wonderful, another thing that changed," Lois sighed, folding her arms, "Care to explain to us how Smallville got that moniker?"

"Why don't we all sit down for this," Kara suggested, "I have a feeling this might take awhile." Everybody silently agreed and headed over to the addition of the _Watchtower_ that resembled a living room, fit with a couch and coffee table.

* * *

_Abandoned Warehouse on the outskirts of Metropolis_

Zod entered the abandoned warehouse where he and his fellow Kandorians stayed hidden from the rest of the world. He was greeted by Faora, "Sir, you're back… was your mission successful?"

"Unfortunately, my dear… it wasn't," Zod cupped her cheek, "It is no matter though, I'll just have to seek Lex Luthor's help in this time… and in the meantime, I need to get the towers up and running."

"I have some bad news about the towers, sir," Faora looked down.

"What?," Zod said, stopping in his tracks.

"They-They've," Faora hesitated.

"Faora, if there's one thing I can't tolerate, that's stuttering soldiers," Zod looked her straight in the eye, "Just come out with it."

"The towers have been destroyed, Major," Faora immediately blurted out, "They were destroyed scarce an hour ago."

"No doubt the work of Kal-El," Zod began thinking out loud, "I'll need Lex Luthor's help more than anything now… take the orb and modify it to find him. And I'll release Tess Mercer."

"Yes sir," she managed and saluted him.

He handed her the orb, "Let me know the instant it is ready." She nodded and watched him disappear into the darkness of the warehouse.

* * *

**_Watchtower_**

"So I'm not known as the Blur anymore?," Clark put his hand to his chest, "When did that happen? Or did I go from the Red-Blue Blur directly to Superman?"

"You were the Blur when Lois was missing," Jimmy answered, "But when she came back, she convinced you to change your moniker."

"You really can't ever say no to her," Kara agreed.

"But Superman? Who came up with that?," Lois shook her head.

"You did," Jimmy said, "You made him change from all-black back to his primary colors color scheme."

"So it all happened just like that?," Clark snapped his fingers.

"Not quite, I just gave you the cliff notes version," Jimmy shrugged, "What, you want to hear the long version?"

"What do you think, Olsen? We just entered a new timeline," Lois stared him down.

"Right, well where do you want me to start?," Jimmy asked.

"Start with what happened to Chloe," Lois said, "And what happened when I disappeared."

"Okay," Jimmy nodded, "CK just sped off to go do battle with Doomsday and I was going to go get Chloe and Davis like he told me, but before I could get to my car… Zod appeared. I can't really remember everything word for word, but I _do_ remember that he was looking for you and he was talking about not failing again. I told him I didn't even know who you were and the next thing I know I'm on the ground."

"Jimmy didn't find out about Chloe until after we told him," Oliver folded his arms and sat next to him.

"Davis… h-he killed her?," Clark asked, barely able to get the question out.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded and looked down, "Got there too late. I just stood there and Davis looked at me. He looked back at Chloe and it must've dawned on him what he had just done. The next thing I knew, blood spattered on my sunglasses and my face – Davis' blood."

"Do you know what he killed Chloe over?," Lois asked, holding Clark's hand for support and comfort.

"No," Oliver shook his head, "I felt like I should've got there sooner, but I didn't… I went downhill from there until late last year."

"You became a drunk?," Lois tilted her head.

"To put it bluntly, yeah… you and Clark pulled me out of it though. You gave me a swift kick in the ass that I so badly needed. Jimmy even made me go on little missions like stopping muggings, but it gave me the confidence I needed back," Oliver nodded to Jimmy, "I didn't need anything elaborate, I just needed a little something to get me back out there."

"So what happened to me while Lois was missing in the future?," Clark asked.

"You went off the radar," Jimmy said, "You came here and said you felt guilty that you couldn't be in two places at once to save Chloe and take care of Doomsday… but I think the straw that broke the camel's back was the fact that Lois was nowhere to be found."

"You went to the darker color scheme," Oliver continued, "Must've been channeling your inner-bat, huh?"

"What?," Clark furrowed his brows.

"Nothing," Oliver smirked, "Just a new recruit… well a reluctant recruit. We don't call on him that much."

"Okay, getting off track here," Lois brought his attention back, "It sounds to me that basically everything is the same in regards to Smallville, Ollie, and I with the exception that Chloe was the one killed instead of Jimmy… but how did Clark go from being the mysterious Blur to a name like 'Superman'?"

"Again, that'd be your doing, Lois," Jimmy answered.

"Yeah, I got that, Jimmy," Lois nodded, "I want to know _how_."

"It was before you guys became an official couple," Jimmy started, "You didn't give me that many details, but basically CK's voice changer short-circuited and his real voice came through while he was talking to you."

"And did he tell me everything right then and there?," Lois asked.

"Not quite," Jimmy said, "You went off to defend CK when Saks wanted him to come out of the shadows. We all know Saks is a shady DA so he and his lackeys tossed you off the _Planet_ roof. CK went out on to the ledge to save you and that's when you told him you knew he was the Blur."

"I denied it, didn't I?," Clark asked.

"At first," Jimmy nodded and continued, "But then Lois lost her grip and fell, you worked your super-speed magic and saved her without being seen by the cameras because this dense fog came out of nowhere. Once it dissipated, CK told you the truth and brought you here."

"_Then_ I named him Superman?," Lois guessed.

"Almost," Jimmy looked afraid when Lois glared at him, "You wanted the long version, Lois, so I'm giving you the long version."

"Right, well cut to the chase there, Jimbo," Lois rolled her hand around, motioning him to speed it along.

"Okay, then right when CK was about to make it official, you started having an epileptic fit from all those future flashes you had…," Jimmy replied.

"You might want to just outright tell us, Jimmy," Clark stopped him, "Lois is getting a little impatient over here."

"Good idea, CK," Jimmy said when he noticed Lois bouncing her leg out of impatience, "After you came back to consciousness, you and Clark made it official. He promised you an exclusive one-on-one interview and you came up with the idea to change his name to Superman because of all the things he can do."

"And you're starting to come out of the shadows," Oliver added, "People don't really see you up close, it's more like they see you on the roof on an adjacent building… we're trying to figure out a way for you to be seen as Superman and keep being Clark Kent; maintaining your two separate identities."

"Lois thought of you wearing glasses when you're Clark and not wear them when you're Superman," Kara told them.

"Well what's wrong with that?," Lois was a little offended.

"I don't think glasses would fool anybody," Oliver shook his head.

"You'd be surprised," Lois leaned back on the couch and Clark wrapped his arm around her, "Sometimes people only see what they want to see… glasses could work."

"So do you guys think you're all caught up now, for the most part?," Jimmy wondered.

"Everything essentially stayed to the true timeline except for Chloe," Clark said, "And me being Superman."

"Yeah, you still can't fly yet," Kara teased and sat on the other side of Jimmy.

"That figures," Lois muttered.

* * *

_Abandoned Warehouse on the outskirts of Metropolis_

"Enjoy your stay, Tess?," Zod entered her make-shift cell.

"Oh yeah, I had a ball," Tess replied, sarcastically, "I see you're back."

"Excellent observation," Zod said, rolling his eyes, "I unfortunately didn't succeed in disposing of Kal-El in the past. I underestimated the strength of those around him."

"Aww, what a pity," Tess remarked.

"So, I'll be getting the help of Lex Luthor," Zod sat down and put his feet up on the desk next to him.

"Good luck with that," Tess scoffed.

"What do you mean by that?," Zod brought his feet down.

"Lex is dead," Tess told him, "He died last year before you even showed up."

"No he's not," Zod shook his head, "A man like that doesn't go easily."

"Fine, live in denial," Tess shrugged her shoulders and stood up, "Can I assume now that you're back, I can go back to the _Planet_?"

"I was going to let you at first," Zod stood up and walked up to her, "But now I don't think so."

"What's the purpose of even having me here?," Tess shook her head, "I thought I was more use to you out there."

"You did," Zod said, "When the towers were still around. Now, you're of more use to me here where you can be watched under a careful eye. Plus, I'm going to find Lex Luthor and bring him here. Together we'll get to Kal-El and eliminate him."

"If you couldn't do it in the past, what makes you think you can do it now?," Tess folded her arms, looking cocky.

"It's like I said," Zod said, "It all comes down to his loved ones… if I take them down, I take him down."

Tess stood strong, but on the inside she was terrified. She got out of the cell once, but now there was no chance of that. And she knew how much everyone Clark cares about means to him, he'd be more vulnerable if he lost them, no matter how invulnerable he is on the outside.

Zod walked into the lab portion of their so-called hideout to be greeted by Faora with the orb, "Sir? The orb's been modified to locate Lex Luthor."

"Well done," Zod took it from her, "It might prove to be a more difficult feat… Ms. Mercer seems to think that Lex Luthor has been dead for the past year."

"If that's the case, we have the capability to bring him back," Faora reminded him.

"True," Zod nodded, "But my gut feeling says that he's still alive. A man like Lex Luthor doesn't go out like everybody else… he's still alive. I can feel it."

"Good luck, sir," Faora saluted him. Zod acknowledged her with a nod and exited the warehouse with the orb in hand, on a mission to find Lex Luthor.

* * *

**_Watchtower_**

"Hey, Ollie?," Clark started. Oliver looked up, "Yeah?"

"Who were you talking about before when you said I was channeling my inner-bat? Something about a new recruit?," Clark asked.

"Yeah, he's not really a member of the league quite yet," Oliver answered, "He likes to help, but he's more like you were to this group a few years ago."

"What's his codename?," Lois asked, "Bats?"

"Batman," Jimmy answered for Oliver, "He's the Dark Knight of Gotham."

"I heard about him," Lois said, "The police department over there are classifying him as a vigilante… do we know who he really is? Or has he not shared that information with our little group?"

"He won't tell us who he is, but we all have inklings," Oliver answered.

"But if you don't know who he is, how do you get a hold of him if you need him?," Clark wondered.

"We'd either send Bart to his bat-cave if it's urgent or call it," J'onn answered this time.

"Bat-cave?," Clark raised an eyebrow, "He hangs out in a _cave_?"

"You hang out in a crystal fortress," Lois countered.

"Not _all_ the time," Clark sat back.

"Anyway, I don't know about you guys, _but_… I'm starving," Bart stretched.

"You're always starving," Jimmy said.

"Your point would be?," Bart dragged on, "Why don't Supes and I go grab some grub from somewhere? Any preferences?"

"Supes?," Clark asked, "Is that another nickname of mine?"

"The list just keeps getting longer," Kara said, "Right, Lois?"

"Sounds like it," Lois agreed, "I could go for some Chinese if you two are up to running that far?"

"No sweat," Bart stood up, "You up for it, Stretch? We could turn it into a race."

"Fine," Clark conceded and left Lois' side from the couch, "But when we run on the ocean, could you do me a favor and not splash me to slow me down?"

"I'll do my best," Bart smirked and sped off. A second later he re-appeared, "Amigo? You coming?"

"Any preferences?," Clark turned to everyone.

"Just bring back an assortment, CK," Jimmy plopped down next to Lois.

"You got it," Clark nodded and sped off.

Bart got annoyed, "Stretch! You're cheating!"

* * *

_Unknown Location_

"And how is my lovely patient doing?," the man hovered over a bed where another man laid, "I see you're still not very talkative… something that will soon change."

"W-Wha," the bed-bound man stuttered.

"Ahh," the other man turned back around, "Sooner than I thought."

"What's g-going on?," his voice was hoarse, "Who are you?"

"That's not important right now," he replied, "I need to get you back into tip-top shape so we can have some fun!"

"How long have I been lying here?," he put his hand to his throat, it was still a little scratchy and hoarse from lack of use.

"Ohhh, a little less than a year," the other man replied, tilting his head to the side.

He started to sit up, his bare chest revealed, "I've been lying in this bed for a _year_?"

"_Almost_ a year," he corrected, raising his finger, "And you haven't just been lying there. You've been all over the place."

"Care to explain what I'm doing here?," he shifted himself on the bed so his bare feet touched the cold ground.

"Ohhh," the man laughed, "After you faked your death last year you were living on the streets… somebody shot you and yours truly has been taken care of you ever since."

"Were you the one who shot me?," he asked.

"Maybe," he lowered his voice, "But as soon as I figured out who you were, I thought we could eventually have some fun."

"I," he started to stand up, but the two men were interrupted by another figure emerging out of the darkness. The man squinted at the new face, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zod," Zod replied. The man widened his eyes when he remembered where he remembered that name from, "And I've come to collect on your help, Lex."

* * *

**_One Month Later…_**

May, 2010

_Kent Farm_

"I can't believe how slow the news has been lately," Lois sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, "And I still can't get that interview with Bruce Wayne."

"You'll get it eventually, Lois. Slow news should be a good thing though, right?," Clark handed her a coffee mug and took a sip from his own, "It means we're doing our jobs."

"Your other job has helped immensely," Lois nodded, "I still think you should wear those tights your mom was talking about a couple weeks ago."

"Not in your life, Lois," Clark sat down next to her, "Aren't you glad that there isn't anything out of the ordinary going on for a change?"

"I guess that's just it," Lois leaned back in her chair, "I'm so used to something chaotic happening every second, it just seems strange to be able to sit back and relax."

"You have to admit, it's a great feeling," Clark said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lois nodded slowly, "Compared to last month, we're living in a peaceful paradise."

"I know what you mean," Clark agreed, "It's still a little weird to be adjusting to this timeline and yet, only one thing changed – Chloe."

"It's been a month since we found out. I don't know if it's fully hit me yet. I thought it was going to be harder adjusting to life without my baby cousin," Lois leaned forward and took another sip of her caffeinated-liquid heaven, "Don't get me wrong, it's still strange and I miss her a lot, _but_ it's like us going on as normal would be something she'd want… you know what I mean, Smallville?"

"Yeah, I do," Clark nodded and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him as he continued, "There's still a little bit of a void, but it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. She died doing what she thought was right and I guess that's all that matters – she left this world doing what she wanted."

"Having each other's support really makes a difference," Lois picked her head up and looked up at him, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," Clark reciprocated and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "We'll be here for each other through thick and thin… and Chloe wouldn't want us to dwell on her, she'd want us out there doing what we do best."

"Right," Lois sat up off of Clark as he got up. She handed him her coffee mug, "We should head to work and do what we do best." She dabbed at her eyes, stopping the tears from flowing.

They were both being strong on the outside, but on the inside, the loss of Chloe hit them both pretty hard. But they knew Chloe and she wouldn't want them to sit around and brood. The best way to grieve and mourn for her would to always carry her in their hearts – there she would always be with them. They would always have their memories of her. Lois and Clark would just continue to do what they do best, save the world one story at a time.

"Want to take the truck or me?," Clark teased, gesturing to himself.

"Take you where?," Lois quipped back.

"Funny," Clark cocked his head at her, "You know what I mean."

"Considering we have to be at work in fifteen minutes, I say you should run us there," Lois replied after looking at the clock.

"Want to stop off at _Metro Coffee Shop_ to grab some maple donuts?," Clark asked.

"You read my mind," Lois smiled and jumped in his arms before they sped off. It was a five minute stop at their favorite coffee shop to get their donuts and they headed over to the _Daily Planet_. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Hey! Somebody want to tell us what's going on?," Lois yelled, but nobody paid her any attention.

Jimmy came running up to them. He was a little out of breath, "It's about time you guys showed up."

"Do you want to tell us what's going on?," Lois prodded.

"You mean you haven't heard yet?," Jimmy looked shocked and concerned at the same time.

"That's why we're asking, Jimmy," Clark replied, amused, "What's going on?"

"CK," Jimmy started slowly, "It's your mom…"

**TBC**

*runs away quickly*

Don't kill me! I warned you before this chapter even started that it may be my most evil cliffhanger yet. There's a lot going on here. I hope Jimmy's explanation of everything cleared up your questions. If you're still confused… ask and I'll try to explain it the best I can without giving too much away. ;)

And in case you guys didn't figure it out… in the last chapter when "Watchtower" was speaking when they were all speaking in codenames, it was actually Jimmy. ;) *hug*

Any guesses as to who that is with Lex? ;) 8-)

Please reply! I wanna know what you guys think! All your wonderful replies will be a magnificent birthday present to me. *hugs*

Clois Forever! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character from the DC universe. Really, I don't, I _swear_. :P I was only 11 years old when Smallville started. ;)

A/N: Yup, I left you with a pretty evil cliffie, didn't I? ) Chapter 7 is about 11 pages or so on _Microsoft Word_. I think you'll like who makes an appearance at the end of this chapter… 8-) I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. For those of you who don't know, I'm writing a new story called _Switch_. Jovi (RPK_Jovi) has already made a poster for it… I don't know when I'll finish it, but hopefully it'll be soon – and once it's complete I don't know when I'm going to post it. :\

Anyway, forgive my stupid rambling. You probably aren't even reading this because you wanted to know what happened next after that cliffie… so enjoy Chapter 7 below! 8-)

_Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

"Want to stop off at **Metro Coffee Shop** to grab some maple donuts?," Clark asked.

"You read my mind," Lois smiled and jumped in his arms before they sped off. It was a five minute stop at their favorite coffee shop to get their donuts and they headed over to the **Daily Planet**. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Hey! Somebody want to tell us what's going on?," Lois yelled, but nobody paid her any attention.

Jimmy came running up to them. He was a little out of breath, "It's about time you guys showed up."

"Do you want to tell us what's going on?," Lois prodded.

"You mean you haven't heard yet?," Jimmy looked shocked and concerned at the same time.

"That's why we're asking, Jimmy," Clark replied, amused, "What's going on?"

"CK," Jimmy started slowly, "It's your mom…"

* * *

Now in _Cause & Effect_…

**Chapter 7**

Clark's eyebrows shot up and jumped into panic mode, "What happened to her? Is she alright? What do we know?"

"As far as we know she's alright," Jimmy said and Lois and Clark visibly relaxed, "She disappeared from the senate this morning."

"Disappeared?," Lois quirked an eyebrow, "Do you mean she literally disappeared?"

"No, the authorities think she's been kidnapped," Jimmy told them, "We're all trying to figure everything out. I was just about to call you guys if you didn't show up."

"I think I should run over to D.C. and see what I can find out," Clark started walking backwards but Jimmy stopped him, "Oliver and Kara went down there already to see what they could dig up. I wanted to contact you right away, but Oliver said you and Lois went through enough already. If it got too dicey, he wanted me to contact you."

"I'll boot up my computer and see what I can find," Lois put a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder and ran to her computer.

"You should've called me right away, Jimmy," Clark stared him down.

"I told you that I wanted to, CK," Jimmy replied, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine… now that you and Lois are on the case."

"Jimmy," Clark started. He looked more vulnerable than Jimmy had ever seen, "Do you think my mom is going to be alright?"

"She's a Kent, Clark," Jimmy nodded, "And she has you as her son. She'll be better than okay. We'll find her in no time… J'onn's also looking into it at Police Headquarters with their vast resources."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Clark really meant it.

"Always, CK," Jimmy nodded and ran off to see what else he could do to help. Clark went up behind Lois to see if she had worked any of her magic yet.

"Dig anything up yet?," Clark leaned on her desk.

"Mom's missing, Smallville," Lois replied, "I don't think my fingers have ever flown so fast over this keyboard."

"That's the first time you called her that," Clark took a second to smile.

"She's family to me, Clark," Lois answered, "I thought it'd be natural. I know you don't mind."

"So what did you find out so far?," Clark smiled and turned his attention to her computer screen, "Any leads?"

"Nada, the cops got nothing so far," Lois shook her head, "But I have a hunch."

"What is it?," Clark pulled up a seat next to her.

"I think it may be Zod," Lois said.

"Zod?," Clark sat up straight, "I hadn't thought of that. Once we were back in the present, I thought… I guess I just didn't think."

"It makes perfect sense," Lois turned to him, "Think about it, Smallville. He couldn't get to you in the past so he said he was going to get you in the here-and-now. And he learned a great deal about your weaknesses in the past."

"He did discover kryptonite," Clark nodded.

"I'm not talking about that, Clark," Lois told him, "I'm talking about your _true_ weakness… your loved ones."

"So he's gone after my mom," Clark nodded in understanding, "He's not going to get away with this… I'm going to find him."

"How?," Lois asked, "Zod dropped off all of our radar once we all came back to the future."

"Tess could help," Clark tried.

"She _could_ except she's been MIA for a month," Lois replied, "She's supposedly out of town, but I think Zod's disciples have her."

"I'm going to head down to Police Headquarters and see what J'onn's dug up," Clark stood up, "Are you and Jimmy going to stay here?"

"For right now," Lois nodded, "I see him coming back now."

"Okay, we should all meet up at a certain time and collaborate," Clark suggested.

"I'll text you," Lois said. Clark nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and super-sped out, sending papers flying everywhere. As soon as Clark took off, Jimmy came up to Lois, "Did you find anything?"

"The police still have nothing and I've had zero time to go to _Watchtower_," Jimmy shrugged, "How about you? Did you guys figure anything out?"

"Just a hunch," Lois replied.

"A hunch is better than nothing," Jimmy looked eager, "What do you got?"

"Zod," Lois simply said.

"You think he's behind Mrs. Kent's disappearance?," Jimmy asked.

"It wouldn't be a stretch," Lois folded her arms.

"How about we head over to _Watchtower_?," Jimmy suggested, "I'm supposed to hear back from Oliver and Kara pretty soon anyway."

"Good idea," Lois nodded and pulled Jimmy to the elevators.

* * *

_**Metropolis Police Headquarters**_

"J'onn!," Clark grabbed the Martian's attention. He was at the front desk, "Find anything about my Mom's kidnapping?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, Kal-El," J'onn shook his head, "Have the police or any of your fellow reporters contacted you?"

"Me?," Clark asked.

"You _are_ her son," J'onn replied, "I would think the press would want some sort of story from the distraught son's point of view."

"Nobody's contacted me yet," Clark shook his head, "I was hoping with the Police Headquarters' resources, you'd have something."

"I was going to head over to _Watchtower_ to see what we can find over there after one last run through of information here," J'onn said, "What about you and Lois? Have you two found out anything?"

"Nothing official," Clark replied, "But Lois has a hunch."

"A hunch?," J'onn raised an eyebrow, "Knowing Lois that's better than anything _we_ can get… what does she think happened?"

"She thinks that Zod is behind it somehow and I agree with her," Clark told him, "He saw my strong connections with my loved ones in the past. So Zod must've figured the best way to get to me was through everyone I care about."

"I hate to say this, Clark, but he's right," J'onn said, "Want to help me search on the computers? Our combined speed will be of some use."

"Yeah," Clark nodded and followed J'onn to the computers. They had to find something. Martha Kent is in the Senate, every police official in the nation must be looking into her disappearance.

* * *

_**Watchtower**_

"Lois?," Jimmy tried to catch his breath, "Are you sure you don't have super-speed?"

"I wanted to get here as fast as we possibly could," Lois shrugged and ran up to a computer, "Taking a taxi and running the rest of the way just happened to work."

"Right," Jimmy was still trying to catch his breath, "Do you mind if I sit down for a second?"

"Go right ahead," Lois waved her arm and started up a computer, "Alright, Mom… let's find out where you are."

"Are you looking through the satellites above D.C.?," Jimmy asked, lying back on the couch.

"Yeah," Lois said, fingers flying, "But I have no idea what I'm doing. All I'm doing is trying to see if I can see a flash of red hair anywhere."

"We should've tagged everyone connected to the Justice League in case for whenever something like this happens," Jimmy sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up, Jimbo," Lois told him, "I think that's a little creepy anyway. We've got enough super-powered people on this team that work better than any tracking system, anyway."

"Right," Jimmy nodded and sat straight up, "Kara! Kara and Oliver, they're supposed to contact me. Can I get on this computer for a sec?"

"Be my guest," Lois stepped aside.

Jimmy's fingers flew over the keyboard and a picture of Oliver and a picture of Kara popped on the screen. It said they were both online, "They're both online, but I'm having trouble accessing their ear-pieces to contact them."

"Maybe they're just in an area with bad reception?," Lois tried.

"Oliver made sure that all of the equipment didn't work like that," Jimmy looked a little apprehensive, "I hope nothing's wrong… I'll keep trying." Lois nodded and looked to the screen, silently hoping that everyone was safe.

* * *

_Somewhere in Washington D.C._

"Shouldn't we contact Jimmy soon?," Kara asked, walking behind Oliver in his Green Arrow gear.

"We will," Oliver assured her, his voice-modifier switched on, "I just think we should check out a couple more places first. I'd rather we have something to tell him than nothing."

"What do you think happened to Aunt Martha?," Kara continued to stay close to Oliver as they made their way through an abandoned warehouse.

"No clue," Oliver shook his hood-covered head, "Maybe somebody who doesn't like what she's doing in the Senate."

"What if it's Zod?," Kara asked.

"Zod?," Oliver stopped and turned around causing Kara to bump into him. It didn't faze him though, "Why do you think it could be Zod?"

"Because I know that he'd try to use the people Clark cares about the most against him," Kara said, "Taking his mom would definitely fall under that category."

"Maybe," Oliver nodded. He sighed and looked around, "Why don't we call Jimmy now. I know no news is good news, but no news can also be nerve-wracking."

"Alright," Kara nodded and pressed her finger to her ear, "Jimmy? You there?"

"Kara! Thank goodness," Jimmy sighed a breath of relief along with Lois, "Lois and I were beginning to worry when we couldn't contact you guys."

"Lois? Is she there?," Oliver entered the conversation, "Where's Clark?"

"Right here, Green Bean. Clark's down at Police Headquarters with J'onn," Lois smiled, "You two find Mrs. K?"

"We've got nothing," Oliver sighed, "Are you guys having any luck?"

"Not so much as a crumb," Jimmy shook his head and Lois continued, "All we have is a hunch that Zod might be behind this."

"I said the same thing," Kara said.

"Great minds think alike," Lois nodded, "Maybe you should fly Oliver back here. There's no use in staying down there if you can't find anything."

"Okay, we'll be there in a li-," Oliver agreed when he heard a crate crash on the other side of the warehouse, "Wait a second, I heard something."

"Green Arrow, wait a minute," Kara used his codename because neither one of them knew who made that sound. She reached out for his arm, but he managed to jog over to the direction of the sound. Rolling her eyes, she followed him.

"Sorry," Oliver looked to Kara and squint his eyes to see if anybody was nearby, "Can you see anything?"

"I need light in order to use any of my vision abilities," Kara told him, "It's too dark over here."

"What's going on?," Lois wanted to know.

"We have no idea," Oliver replied. Then he spotted a silhouette run by, "Hey! Stop! We just want to ask you a question!"

"Who is it?," Jimmy's eyes shifted back and forth quickly. It was driving him and Lois nuts that they couldn't see what was going on.

"We don't know yet," Kara replied for Oliver. She and Oliver were chasing after the mysterious figure, "Don't worry we'll let you know."

Oliver and Kara finally caught up to the mysterious silhouette. They were in a better lit part of the warehouse coming from a lone window. Oliver stepped forward slowly with his hand raised, "We're not gonna hurt you, man… We just want to ask you a few questions and then you can go on your merry little way."

The man stepped out into the light so Kara and Oliver could see him clearly and they both stopped in their tracks, "Lex?"

That's all Oliver managed before he raised some sort of gun and shot out green-tipped darts at him and Kara. As soon as Oliver and Kara hit the floor in two dry heaps, he pressed the button in their earpieces, turning them off.

Lex stood over them, the tranquilizer gun held by his side. He looked down at them, "Now it's time for the true fun to begin."

* * *

_**Watchtower**_

"Was I hearing things or did Oliver say, 'Lex' before their communicators went out?," Jimmy continued to stare at the screen as Ollie and Kara's status switched to 'Offline'.

"That's what I heard," Lois was just as shocked as Jimmy.

"But how's that possible?," Jimmy tore his attention from the screen to look at Lois, "Lex is dead."

"Either he's not really dead or our boy billionaire has a double out there," Lois said, "This is getting insane. I'm going to text Clark."

"Okay," Jimmy nodded. Just as Lois took her cell phone out of her pocket, all the lights in the _Watchtower_ went out including her phone.

"What the hell? I just charged my phone," Lois slapped it shut.

"This does not bode well," Jimmy looked up and around at all the lights that shut-down a second before.

"Come on, Jimmy," Lois grabbed Jimmy's arm, "Something tells me we shouldn't stick around here."

They began to run, but their only exit was blocked by a man in a purple suit and green tie. He cocked his head to the side, "Going somewhere?"

Lois pulled Jimmy to run in the other direction, but they were both stopped by two identical green-tipped darts shot into their shoulders and they fell to the ground – Jimmy on top of Lois. The man stood over them, tilting his head to the side once again, and licked his lips, soothing his scars, "This is going to be _fun_."

* * *

_**Metropolis Police Headquarters**_

"No offense, J'onn, but I think Lois and I should write an article about how the resources in the Police Department get people nowhere," Clark sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"None taken," J'onn replied, "You think we should go over to _Watchtower_? We'll probably be able to find at least a crumb of something over there."

"Uh-huh," Clark nodded, "Lois was supposed to text me to meet up. I'll text her to tell we're headed over to _Watchtower_."

"Knowing Lois, I'm sure she and Jimmy are already there," J'onn said.

"You're right," Clark flipped his phone shut, "We should just go straight there. We can't afford to waste a second."

Clark and J'onn walked calmly out of the police station and went into an alley. In a second, they both sped off to meet up with Lois and Jimmy. When they arrived at _Watchtower_, they stopped in their tracks when they noticed all the electricity was off.

"What happened?," Clark pressed a few keys on the computer. Nothing happened.

"I'm not sure," J'onn looked around, "I just hope that Lois and Jimmy weren't here whenever this happened."

Clark's eyes widened and he immediately got out his phone, texting Lois for her location, "She better answer soon."

"Don't worry, Kal-El… we'll figure everything out and your mom will be safe and sound," J'onn assured him, "I'm sure Lois and Jimmy are fine too."

"Thanks," Clark needed the reassurance. Regardless, he began to pace and stopped when he stepped on something. Bending down, he picked it up, "What's this?"

"What?," J'onn looked over his shoulder.

Clark flipped the rectangular flat object in his hand, "It's a Joker card… were you guys playing cards or something?"

"No," J'onn shook his head, "But if my memory serves me right, that's the calling card of Gotham's criminal – the Joker."

Clark looked scared and flipped the card around in his hand. Not knowing much else to do, he x-rayed the card and saw there was something written on the back underneath the pattern, "J'onn, there's something written here."

"What's it say?," J'onn asked.

Clark peeled back what appeared to be a false pattern on the card. The message was revealed in scrawled handwriting:

_Clarkie, we have your main squeeze and your boy pal. Another associate of mine has already taken your Green Bean friend and cousin. They're all joining your mommy… Come find us and join the fun. – J._

"They've got my mom," Clark's head snapped up, "They've got everybody. If they have Kara that must mean they have kryptonite. This mission is way too big for just us. Can you contact the rest of the League?"

"I'd love to, Kal-El, but I don't know how," J'onn apologized, "Even if I could, it wouldn't matter. Oliver sent them all on a separate mission before all of this happened."

"There's got to be someone else who can hel-," Clark's mind was racing and he stopped, remembering something, "What about that recruit Ollie was telling us about before?"

"Batman?," J'onn asked.

"Yeah, him… do you know how to contact him? This qualifies as an emergency," Clark looked eager.

"He's Gotham's resident hero," J'onn answered, "He should be familiar with the Joker's antics."

"His cave is in Gotham, but the exact coordinates are on our system which is shut-down right now," J'onn looked apologetic, gesturing to the blank screen, "And something tells me that the phones are out."

"I'll scour all of Gotham if I have to," Clark was determined, "Are you coming with me?"

"I think I'll go back to Police Headquarters and see what I can dig up on the Joker. Now that there's a lead, I'm going to follow up on it using my detective skills I've acquired when I didn't have my powers," J'onn replied with a smirk, "I'm going to need to take the Joker card though."

"I think I should keep it to show Batman when I find him. Maybe he'll be able to run some sort of analysis on it," Clark held the Joker card even tighter, "Isn't he supposed to be the world's best detective or something?"

"Alright, you'll have more use of that card than me anyway. Batman will know what to do with it more than we would," J'onn let him keep it.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?," Clark asked, "I'm sure we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I'm sure you will," J'onn nodded, "But in this case, it might be better if we stay separate… we'll cover more ground that way."

Clark nodded in agreement, "So does Batman have any specific characteristics in his cave that will make it easier for me to find without coordinates?"

"Just look for high-tech equipment in any of the underground caves in Gotham," J'onn told him, "That will lead you straight to him."

"Thanks, J'onn," Clark was about to speed away when J'onn grabbed his arm, "One more thing… make sure you tell him that you're part of the Justice League and explain the situation. Or else you might get kicked out of the cave."

"Good to know," Clark nodded.

"Good luck, Kal-El," J'onn said. Clark nodded an acknowledgment and super-sped off. J'onn sighed, "We're going to need it."

* * *

_Outskirts of Gotham City_

"High-tech equipment in a cave," Clark said to himself, taking a break from running for a second, "That shouldn't be too hard to find."

Clark activated his x-ray vision and looked below his feet, walking in the process to expand his field of view. Less than a mile down the road, he found computers and a small black tank that resembled a car parked underground, "Bingo."

He super-sped toward it until he was directly above it, "Now, how do I get down there?" He looked around and saw a wishing well a couple feet away.

"Odd place for a wishing well," Clark continued to talk to himself. He looked in it and saw a staircase much farther down, "Secret entrance… clever."

Clark jumped down into the well, landing on the stairs and continued down them. It got darker and darker. A few seconds later, he saw a light, most likely coming from the cave. As soon as he came out of the tunnel and entered the cave, an alarm went off. He looked up and around at the blaring sound and blue flashing lights, "Perfect."

"Who are you?," a raspy voice asked from behind him. Clark turned around to see a man dressed like a bat, his cowl coving his face so only his eyes and lips were visible. Batman asked again, "Who are you and what are you doing down here?"

"I'm a member of the Justice League… we've got an emergency," Clark answered, "I need your help, Batman."

**TBC**

Bruce is here! 8-) That's right, people… Clark and Bruce are gonna be working together. What did you expect when the Joker is involved? ) I know this isn't that much of a cliffie, but I figured you had enough of an evil one last time. :)

Please comment, everybody! I love them all and I want to know what you think about this team-up and the story in general. ;)

Clois Forever! :D


	8. Chapter 8

__

__

**RIGHT OFF THE BAT, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT RESPONDING TO _ANY_ REVIEWS. SEEMS TO BE GOING THROUGH SOME SORT OF SNAG. I DIDN'T RECEIVE ANY E-MAILS NOTIFYING ME THAT THERE WERE REVIEWS. I DIDN'T EVEN GET AN E-MAIL TELLING ME THAT MY NEW CHAPTER WENT THROUGH SUCCESSFULLY OR THAT MY ONE-SHOT, _Are You Okay?_ WENT THROUGH OR ANY REVIEWS FOR THAT STORY EITHER. WITHOUT THOSE E-MAILS, I CAN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS. :\ I HOPE THAT'LL GET RESOLVED AND I CAN REPLY LATER AND/OR TO THE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character from the DC universe. Really, I don't, I _swear_. :P

A/N: Well, yet another week has passed… and it's time to update again. Are you all excited for Batman? Well are you? ) I hope you all enjoy Chapter 8. It's about 9 pages long in MS Word. Please comment! I love reading them all. They lift me up when I'm feeling down. They mean the world to me. :) *hugs*

So now, I give you Chapter 8 of _Cause & Effect_…

___Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

**Outskirts of Gotham City**

"High-tech equipment in a cave," Clark said to himself, taking a break from running for a second, "That shouldn't be too hard to find."

Clark activated his x-ray vision and looked below his feet, walking in the process to expand his field of view. Less than a mile down the road, he found computers and a small black tank that resembled a car parked underground, "Bingo."

He super-sped toward it until he was directly above it, "Now, how do I get down there?" He looked around and saw a wishing well a couple feet away.

"Odd place for a wishing well," Clark continued to talk to himself. He looked in it and saw a staircase much farther down, "Secret entrance… clever."

Clark jumped down into the well, landing on the stairs and continued down them. It got darker and darker. A few seconds later, he saw a light, most likely coming from the cave. As soon as he came out of the tunnel and entered the cave, an alarm went off. He looked up and around at the blaring sound and blue flashing lights, "Perfect."

"Who are you?," a raspy voice asked from behind him. Clark turned around to see a man dressed like a bat, his cowl coving his face so only his eyes and lips were visible. Batman asked again, "Who are you and what are you doing down here?"

"I'm a member of the Justice League… we've got an emergency," Clark answered, "I need your help, Batman."

* * *

Now in ___Cause & Effect_…

**Chapter 8**

Instead of a response, Batman reached for his belt and he must have hit a button because the alarm in the cave immediately ceased, "Usually one of you warn me before you come down here."

"It was a last second thing," Clark followed him to the center of the cave where a huge monitor resided, no doubt for his super-computer.

"Am I to assume you're here because of the missing Senator?," Bruce asked.

"Yes, she's my mom," Clark answered, "But now there's more of my friends missing and I think it may be the Joker."

"The Joker?," Bruce's whipped around, facing Clark, "He hasn't pulled anything in a few months."

"I'm pretty sure it's him," Clark reached into his back pocket, "This Joker card was left at _Watchtower_ with a message for me."

Bruce took the card from him, "It's his calling card all right… literally."

"Is there any chance I can find out who you are?," Clark asked wearily. The man in front of him was a little intimidating.

"What does it matter who I am? I'm helping you aren't I?," Bruce asked, flipped his cape when he turned, and sat at his computer.

"I just thought we could work better together if I could call you something other than Batman… like a first name," Clark kept trying, "You can trust me with a secret."

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Kent," Bruce placed the Joker card in some sort of scanner.

"Clark," Clark corrected him.

"_Kent_," Bruce wasn't going to make it easy on him, "But you still don't need to know who I am," Bruce was adamant.

"It'd help us work together better," Clark wasn't giving up.

"I'm not running for Ms. Congeniality, but if it makes you feel better, you can just call me 'B'," Bruce replied sarcastically, stood up and turned around.

"Bruce Wayne?," Clark quirked an eyebrow. Bruce quirked his head to the side, "You've been in enough magazines for me to recognize you, Mr. Wayne. That and my partner has been trying to get an interview with you for the past month."

"What makes you think I'm Bruce Wayne?," Bruce denied it, turning his attention back to the card.

"Because you are," Clark said and came on the other side of the scanner, "I can see through your cowl."

"That was one ability Oliver failed to mention about you, Clark," Bruce looked back up.

"He probably did that for a reason," Clark nodded, "Oliver was most likely just as eager to find out who you are."

"I thought you said you were good at keeping secrets," Bruce began scanning the card.

"I am," Clark assured him, "Your secret's safe with me, Mr. Wayne. I won't tell anybody the true identity of the Dark Knight."

Bruce paused for a second and looked up at Clark. He seemed to be studying him, "It's Bruce… you happy?"

"I'll be even happier if you tell me why you're scanning the card, Bruce," Clark replied with a smirk. It was a silent mutual agreement between the two men that they could trust each other with their secrets.

"I want to see if I can find any traces of any material on the card besides fingerprints," Bruce replied, "If there are any remnants of a substance that can only be found in one location, we've got the location of the Senator and your friends."

"Smart," Clark folded his arms, coming up behind him.

"It should take a few minutes if it can find anything," Bruce told him. He paused a second and looked like he was debating with himself on whether or not he should say something else, "Just out of scientific curiosity, how was it possible you could see through my cowl?"

"X-ray vision," Clark replied, "Just one of my many abilities… Exactly what did Oliver tell you about me?"

"He just told me that you're a super-strong and super-fast farm boy turned reporter," Bruce replied, "Something tells me there's a much bigger story than that."

"You really are a great detective," Clark quipped.

"Oh yeah… we're gonna get along admirably," Bruce said sarcastically with his arms folded, waiting for the results of the scan to appear on the screen.

* * *

_Alley next to **Metropolis Police Headquarters**_

J'onn was taking a shortcut and heard a trashcan topple over. He stopped in his tracks, "Who's there?"

The alley was uncharacteristically quiet and it didn't help that J'onn's nerves were on edge from all the kidnappings. He held his breath, eyes searching the alley, and he breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw a small kitten pounce out from behind the fallen garbage can.

"My nerves are fried," J'onn put his hand to his head and let out a nervous chuckle. He turned around but stopped dead in his tracks at the man in front of him, "Zod."

"J'onn J'onnz," Zod greeted him, walking closer, "You look different."

"Where's Martha Kent and everyone else?," J'onn immediately questioned him.

"My dear Martian," Zod cocked his head to the side, "I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about."

J'onn grabbed Zod by the lapels and started to ask again, but before he could do anything, he started to sweat. Zod furrowed his eyebrows, "What's the matter, J'onn? Getting a little warm?" Zod brought his arm from behind his back to reveal a burning torch.

"Get away from me," J'onn put a hand up to try and deflect the fire – his weakness. It was a fruitless attempt though, as Zod inched closer, "But I thought you wanted to know where your friends are…"

J'onn widened his eyes, for the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a green-tipped dart in Zod's hand, coming straight for his chest.

* * *

_Bruce's Cave_

"Anything?," Clark asked for the umpteenth time.

"You have zero patience, don't you?," Bruce rolled his eyes, arms folded.

"I thought with something that high-tech, it'd be done scanning in no time," Clark defended himself.

"It's scanning down to almost a subatomic level," Bruce said, "It's going to take a few more minutes."

"So… how did Oliver find you in helping the League?," Clark wanted to start a conversation.

"You're the chatty one, aren't you?," Bruce asked with no inflection in his voice.

"I just don't like uncomfortable silences," Clark answered and looked down, his thoughts immediately drifting to Lois.

"Who else is missing besides your mother?," Bruce genuinely sounded interested.

"My girlfriend, my best friend, Oliver, and my cousin," Clark answered.

"I don't know why the Joker is messing with you," Bruce managed to shake his head with his cowl on, "He usually doesn't leave his own backyard."

"Who knows why the criminally insane do what they do?," Clark rolled his eyes. Bruce was cut off from what he was going to reply from the beeping of the scanner, "Is it done?"

"See for yourself, Kent," Bruce answered and gestured to the screen, "Damn… all it could find was four sets of fingerprints no remnants of anything else."

"Can you find out who the fingerprints belong to?," Clark pointed to the screen.

"You'll have to wait longer," Bruce said.

"Anything to get one step closer to finding everyone," Clark nodded and Bruce hit a series of keys on his keyboard to go through his database for matches on the fingerprints.

"You're going to start up another conversation aren't you?," Bruce sat in the chair in front of the main computer console.

"Well we have to do something to pass the time," Clark shrugged, "Got another chair?" Bruce just sighed and pointed to another rolling chair at the other end of the desk.

Clark grabbed it and rolled it up to Bruce, taking a seat, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we talk about all the skills you have so I know what I'm dealing with," Bruce swiveled his chair around.

"Fair enough," Clark said, "But take off your cowl first." Bruce glared at him and sighed. This was going to be one long mission.

* * *

_Unknown Location…_

Lois groaned and put her hand to her head. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Martha Kent breathe a sigh of relief, "Mom?"

"Lois, thank God you're all right," Martha said and helped her sit up.

"Where are we?," Lois looked around. She noticed Oliver, Kara, and Jimmy standing around her and Martha.

"No clue," Martha shook her head, "The last thing I remember before waking up here was sitting at my desk."

"Did anybody enter your office?," Oliver asked. His hood was down, his identity was most likely compromised, and if he was being honest, at the moment he didn't care.

"I don't remember," Martha shook her head.

"We thought we heard you say 'Lex' before you went offline," Jimmy turned to Oliver.

"I did," Oliver looked down and swept a hand through his blonde locks, "I don't know if our minds were playing tricks on us or not."

"At least we're all here together," Martha held Lois' hand.

"What about you two? You guys see what could be a Lex clone?," Kara asked, grabbing Jimmy's hand and rubbed her thumb against the face of his hand.

"It definitely wasn't Lex," Jimmy shook his head, "I didn't recognize him at all… he sorta looked like a manic clown."

"A clown?," Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Lois agreed. She stopped for a second and looked up quickly like she had an epiphany, "Where's J'onn and Smallville? Are they okay?"

"You guys were the last ones to see them," Kara shrugged, "I hope so."

"I'm sure they're on the case, Lois," Jimmy assured her, "Knowing CK, they probably went to _Watchtower_, saw what happened, and are working on what happened right now."

"Jimmy's right, Lois," Martha nodded and stood up with Lois, "Clark won't rest until we're all safe and sound."

"Awww, how sentimental," Zod appeared in the room. Lois lunged for him, but Martha held her back, "Yes, I'm sure Kal-El is looking for you all too. In fact, I'm counting on it."

"What's wrong with you?," Lois spat, "Why are you doing all of this? Just to get back at Clark? All he ever does is help this world and you just want to rule it. What's the matter with that? Too noble for you? I have a newsflash for you, Zod… this isn't Krypton."

"Of that I am aware, Lois," Zod replied, "I just thought you all looked like you needed some company."

"Company?," Kara asked tentatively, afraid of what he meant.

"Mm-hmm," Zod nodded and turned around, calling out to someone, "Bring him in, Joker!"

"Do they eat more on Mars or what? This guy weighs a ton," Joker was pulling an unconscious J'onn into the room.

"J'onn!," Kara ran out to him and Jimmy followed. She put a caring hand on the side of his face. He flinched at the touch, he was alright, just a little weak from the prolonged exposure to the fire.

"Don't worry… I'm sure Clarkie will be here in no time to join in on the fun," Joker smiled and licked his scars once again, looking to Lois, "But before he comes… we can start on the games."

"Games?," Oliver stepped forward as Jimmy and Kara were trying to help J'onn to his feet and lay him back further in the room near Martha and Lois.

"Ohhh, it'll be tons of fun," Joker shrugged his shoulders with glee and turned around, leaving the room.

"What's he talking about, Zod?," Jimmy looked up from J'onn. There was no fear on his features, Jimmy had grown up a great deal.

"You'll find out soon enough… now that the gang's all here," Zod said. He turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him, locking everyone in.

"If they have J'onn… then where's Clark?," Lois looked extremely worried. Kara and Martha put their hands on each of her shoulders, comforting her. They didn't know what to say.

* * *

_Bruce's Cave_

"Come on, Bruce," Clark prodded, "I'm not going to tell you anything until you take off your cowl."

"I don't see the point in it," Bruce practically growled. They had been arguing for the past five minutes as the scanner was scanning the card.

"Hey, if you're having a bad hair day, I won't judge," Clark tried to lighten the mood.

Bruce sighed, closing his eyes, and finally gave in, "Fine… if it'll get you to stop bugging me and you'll tell me all you're capable of?"

"Everything," Clark nodded, "And you can tell me what all of your gadgets do so I won't be in for any surprises."

"Agreed," Bruce said and pulled off his cowl.

"See? Now was that so hard?," Clark asked with a shrug of his shoulder, "So… where do you want me to begin?"

"How about why you can do what you can do," Bruce leaned back in his chair with his arms folded.

"Should I sugar-coat it for you or just tell you straight out?," Clark cocked his head to the side. This guy was a real piece of work.

"Do I look like the kind of guy who needs things sugar-coated for him, Kent?," Bruce mirrored him.

"I'm an alien," Clark stated.

"Sugar-coat it," Bruce said.

Clark laughed a little at Bruce's comment and explained, "The reason I can do everything that I can do is because of the Earth's yellow sun. My planet Krypton had a red sun…"

"Had?," Bruce cut him off, "Why are you using past tense?"

"Because Krypton is gone, Bruce," Clark said, "The entire planet is gone. My cousin and I are its only survivors… well the only _true_ survivors."

"True survivors?," Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"One thing at a time, Bruce… I don't want to give you a headache," Clark smiled.

"Appreciate it… so you're really an alien?," Bruce couldn't quite believe it.

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "Want to know the rest of my abilities?"

"That was part of the deal for me to take off my cowl," Bruce smirked and motioned for him to continue.

"Let's see," Clark looked up, "You obviously know about the x-ray vision, the super-strength and super-speed. There's also heat vision, super-hearing, I'm bullet-proof, I can leap tall buildings in a single bound, I've got super-breath… there's other small things here and there, but uhhh that about sums it up."

"Gee, that's not that much," Bruce said sarcastically, "The powers just keep coming don't they?"

"Pretty much," Clark nodded, "My cousin can fly."

"Really?," Bruce widened his eyes and nodded, "So how come you can't?"

"I. Don't. Know," Clark emphasized each word. He was getting really tired of people asking him that, "My cousin Kara says that it's because girls mature faster than boys."

"Huh… maybe she's right," Bruce said.

"Well, I've held up my end of the deal," Clark folded his arms and cocked his head to the side, "So what gadgets do you have on that belt of yours?"

"Where do you want me to begin?," Bruce echoed Clark.

"How about you start at the left side of your belt and go all the way around," Clark looked smug, pointing to his belt and moved his finger in a circular motion.

"Cut the sarcasm, Kent," Bruce said, "I've got little patience for it."

"I can't help it… you just bring it out in me," Clark said, "Seriously though, what gadgets do you have?"

"Well, I-," Bruce started but the beeping of the scanner cut him off, "Heh, saved by the beep."

"Don't think you're going to get out of it, Bruce," Clark stood up next to Bruce at the scanner.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kent," Bruce looked to him, taking the card out of the scanner with mini-tweezers and placed it in a small plastic bag.

"So whose fingerprints were on the card?," Clark looked to the big screen and stood in front of the keyboard.

"If you'd step to the side for a second, I'll be able to tell you," Bruce stood behind him. Clark moved to the side as Bruce sat down and his fingers flew over the keyboard, "Well, the first set of fingerprints is yours from you handling it before."

"How do you have a record of my fingerprints?," Clark wondered.

"I have my ways," Bruce continued to type, leaving the question unanswered. Clark just rolled his eyes and Bruce continued, "The second set of fingerprints… surprise surprise, is the Joker's."

A picture of Clark and the Joker were now displayed on the screen. Clark flinched at the scars on the clown's face, "What happened to him?"

"Long story," Bruce kept typing, "Here, let me take your picture off of there."

"Thanks," Clark said as soon as his picture disappeared and only the Joker's was left on the screen, "So what about the other two sets of fingerprints?"

"Keep your pants on, Kent," Bruce typed a little faster. Clark had to look twice, it was almost as if Bruce was the one with super-speed, "The third set is a little hard to trace… but I think I got it."

Zod's picture appeared on the screen. Bruce tried to remember where he knew his face from, "Isn't that the CEO of that new company in Metropolis? R-A-O?"

"It's Zod," Clark breathed.

"Come again? We all don't have super-hearing, Kent," Bruce turned to Clark.

"I said it's Zod," Clark repeated.

"So you know him," Bruce guessed, "And I'm assuming you know him more than just through a journalistic relationship."

"He's from my planet," Clark answered.

"Didn't you say that you and your cousin… wait, never mind, that's the complicated part," Bruce stopped himself, "So he's in cahoots with the Joker. That can't be a good thing, especially if he has your abilities."

"He doesn't," Clark turned to Bruce, "He's powerless here. I can't explain the logistics of it, but he's powerless right now."

"O-kay," Bruce dragged on, "This is getting more and more interesting by the second."

"Just find out who the last set of fingerprints belongs to," Clark stared at the screen, arms folded.

"Right," Bruce started typing once again. Once the picture of the owner of the fingerprints popped on the screen, Bruce stood up. He and Clark didn't blink. They just stared at the screen completely flabbergasted.

"Lex?," Clark whispered.

**TBC**

Now pretty much everybody is kidnapped… At least Clark's now aware that his old friend is alive again. ) One thing I kinda want you guys to comment on - I'm not too sure that I have Bruce and Clark's banter down. I've written Bruce and Clark before, but not in this context. Did it seem in-character to you guys? I _think_ it was, but I just want to know what you think to make sure. :) They did just meet after all. 8-)

Please comment you guys! I love reading them all. They all cheer me up when I'm feeling down, etc. *hugs* I hope you all are still enjoying this story and I thank those of you who are just reading as well. :D

Oh, and if any of you are interested, I recently wrote a one-shot called, Are you okay? that takes place post-Salvation. It's in Clark's POV and it's about what he's thinking as he's falling. If you haven't already, I'd love for you guys to check it out and leave a comment if you can. 8-)

Clois Forever! :D

PS: I hope that glitch in is fixed so I can reply to your reviews. If you don't receive a reply from me and the review is signed, it's most likely because it still isn't fixed. :( Just know that I appreciate all of them. The good and the "bad" I take into consideration and think about them. So keep those reviews coming! :) And this document manager thing is acting weird so I apologize if all the text is in bold/italics or both. :\


	9. Chapter 9

________

________

**Looks like that snag still hasn't been fixed. :\ I'm still not getting e-mails telling me that there are reviews, so I again apologize for not replying. Please keep reviewing though! I love to read them. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character from the DC universe. Nope… nada.

A/N: I guess you guys like the Bruce and Clark interactions. They're my favorite team-up. Superman is obviously my favorite superhero of all and Batman is a close second. 8-) I hope you all enjoy Chapter 9. It's about 10 pages long in MS Word. Please comment! *hug*

Here's Chapter 9 of _____________Cause & Effect_…

___Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

Zod's picture appeared on the screen. Bruce tried to remember where he knew his face from, "Isn't that the CEO of that new company in Metropolis? R-A-O?"

"It's Zod," Clark breathed.

"Come again? We all don't have super-hearing, Kent," Bruce turned to Clark.

"I said it's Zod," Clark repeated.

"So you know him," Bruce guessed, "And I'm assuming you know him more than just through a journalistic relationship."

"He's from my planet," Clark answered.

"Didn't you say that you and your cousin… wait, never mind, that's the complicated part," Bruce stopped himself, "So he's in cahoots with the Joker. That can't be a good thing, especially if he has your abilities."

"He doesn't," Clark turned to Bruce, "He's powerless here. I can't explain the logistics of it, but he's powerless right now."

"O-kay," Bruce dragged on, "This is getting more and more interesting by the second."

"Just find out who the last set of fingerprints belongs to," Clark stared at the screen, arms folded.

"Right," Bruce started typing once again. Once the picture of the owner of the fingerprints popped on the screen, Bruce stood up. He and Clark didn't blink. They just stared at the screen completely flabbergasted.

"Lex?," Clark whispered.

* * *

Now in ___________Cause & Effect_…

**Chapter 9**

"I thought Lex Luthor died a couple years ago," Bruce said.

"So did I," Clark continued to stare at the screen, "Somebody told me a couple months ago that his threat wasn't over and that I'd eventually triumph over him. I didn't understand what he meant."

"Luthor's still alive and he's working with this Zod character and the Joker," Bruce wanted to make sure he had everything straight, "Well, we're in for an interesting mission."

"Where could they possibly have everybody?," Clark shook his head.

"That's what we're going to find out," Bruce looked confident and shared a small smile with Clark.

"Maybe we should head back to Metropolis and see if J'onn has dug anything up," Clark suggested.

"J'onn? Isn't that the Martian?," Bruce slipped his cowl back on.

"Yeah… why? You feel uncomfortable that you're the only human on this mission?," Clark quirked an eyebrow.

"No," Bruce answered, "Just making sure I know who I'm working with, that's all."

"If we want to get there quick, I'm going to have to run us there," Clark started, pointing his thumb back, and walking backwards.

"Not necessarily," Bruce pressed something else on his belt and the lights on his car/tank lit up.

"I can run faster than that," Clark gestured to the tank.

"That's coming with us," Bruce said and pressed his finger to his cowl, "Alfred? Could you get the plane ready?"

_"Isn't it a little early for you, Master Bruce?," Alfred's voice could be heard over the loud-speaker._

"I'm helping out a friend," Bruce answered.

_"Does this have to do with Mr. Kent in the cave?," Alfred asked._

"Alfred, you sneak, have you been listening in on our conversation?," Bruce already knew the answer.

_"Perhaps," Alfred said, "The plane should be ready in a minute for you two."_

"Thanks, Alfred," Bruce let his finger down from his ear.

"Alfred? Who's he?," Clark asked, especially if his origins was revealed to him as well.

"Alfred Pennyworth. He's my butler. Don't worry, you can trust him, Clark," Bruce assured him.

"And we're taking a plane to Metropolis with your car as cargo when I could've had us there already?," Clark couldn't believe the time they were wasting.

"It will help us come up with a plan. Plus, once we find everyone and rescue them, what were you going to do? Piggy-back everyone to safety?," Bruce brought up a good point.

"No," Clark mumbled, looking down.

"Thought so," Bruce started walking toward another part of the cave.

"Are you just going to walk into the Police station dressed like that? With me? Don't you think we'll attract attention?," Clark gestured to his bat costume.

"I just figured I could wait in the alley while you get your pal," Bruce said, looking up.

"Right," Clark looked up with him and saw a bat-shaped jet plane lower from the top of the cave and landed right in front of them.

"You must've had a hell of a time getting that thing in here," Clark commented.

"Get in the car, Kent," Bruce opened both doors, "We're driving it into the plane and then we'll take off."

"After you," Clark gestured for Bruce to get in first. Bruce sighed and got in the car, followed by Clark, and he drove it into the plane. After a moment, they were both safely inside, the car was hooked down, and Bruce took them to the skies.

* * *

_Unknown Location…_

"J'onn? J'onn, wake up," Kara gently shook him. He groaned in protest, but slowly opened his eyes, "How's my favorite Martian?"

"Fine, I guess," J'onn sat up, "Where are we? Clark and I need your help to find Lois and Jimmy."

"You found us," Lois walked up to him and helped him up.

"I hate to break this to you, but you've been kidnapped too, J'onn," Jimmy walked up next to Kara and Lois.

"Great," J'onn said sarcastically, "What the hell did Zod stick me with?" He stretched, cracking his back.

"Probably the same thing Lex and that clown used on us," Oliver replied.

"Lex?," J'onn looked confused.

"Yeah, our favorite cue-ball villain is alive and kicking," Lois said.

"The news just keeps getting better and better," J'onn sighed. He spotted Martha, "Good to see you're all right, Senator Kent."

"Call me Martha, J'onn," Martha told him, "And thank you. I'm glad you're fine too.'"

"Do you know where Clark is? Is he okay? Was he with you?," Lois started firing off questions.

"He wasn't with me when I got kidnapped," J'onn answered, "We went to _Watchtower_ and saw that everything was shut-down. Clark found a Joker card with a message on the back meant for him saying that he had you all. We went our separate ways to try and figure everything out."

"So CK's off by himself?," Jimmy looked a little concerned. Sure Clark could handle himself, but this was a huge case.

"He went off to search for Batman," J'onn told them, "Clark's probably found him by now."

"I'd pay money to see their interaction," Oliver commented.

"What do you mean?," Martha asked.

"Clark and Batman are polar opposites," Oliver said, "Them working together is probably a sight to behold."

"Well Kal-El's on the case, all we have to do is be patient and in the meantime try to figure a way out of here," Kara said.

"I don't see any way outta here," Lois sat on the floor, "Our only exit is that door and it's locked… unless you want to bust down the wall."

"That could work," Kara said and started for the wall.

"She knows I was kidding, right?," Lois looked to Martha who just shrugged.

Kara brought her fist up and tried to punch the wall, but in response she recoiled her hand back in pain, "Owww."

"Kara, you okay?," Jimmy ran up to her and put her fist in his hand. Her knuckles were bloody, "How are you hurt?"

"I think those darts they used to kidnap us had kryptonite in them," Oliver theorized.

"I'm not powerless forever am I?," Kara looked scared.

"I don't think so, honey," Martha assured her, "Whenever Clark had kryptonite in his system his body eventually fought it out. It's only temporary."

"Good to hear," Jimmy tried to get a better look at her bloody knuckles, "Here, let me help." Jimmy tore his sleeve and wrapped it around her hand gently.

"Thank you, James," Kara smiled.

"They're acting awfully chummy," Lois whispered to Oliver with a small smile, "They should get together, they've got chemistry."

"Lois," Oliver laughed, "Kara and Jimmy _are_ together."

"You forgot to mention that when you brought Smallville and I up to speed," Lois looked a little pissed.

"Sorry," Oliver shrugged.

"What do you guys think that clown, the Joker meant with playing games?," Lois changed the subject.

"I have no idea," Martha shook her head, "Whatever it is we all just have to stay strong."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," J'onn added to the optimism.

Everybody's attention was averted to the door swinging open and somebody being pushed through.

"Tess?," Oliver hurried to help her to her feet. She looked a lot worse for wear than the last time they saw her before they destroyed Zod's towers. She had a swollen and bloody lip and the space above her right eye matched it, "What happened?"

"I've been Zod's guest," Tess pushed Oliver's help away and stood up herself with a small wince in pain, "I haven't seen the light of day ever since I went back to my so-called cell the last time I saw you."

"So do you know where we are?," Lois asked, her arms folded.

"We're in an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Metropolis," Tess replied, "At least I think that's where we are. For all I know, I could've been knocked out and taken somewhere else."

"Do you know what games the Joker was talking about?," Oliver got straight to the point.

"No," Tess shook her head, "But if that lunatic is involved it can't be good."

"Well we knew that, Tess," Lois rolled her eyes, "I wasn't expecting he was gonna have us play a game of _Monopoly_."

"Lois," Tess acknowledged her and looked smug, "Wonderful to see you… I missed your wit."

"Yes, and the _Planet_ hasn't been the same without your stalker-like eye on all of the employees," Lois quipped back.

"I'm sure you've taken advantage of that," Tess cocked her head to the side.

"If you ladies are done complimenting each other," Jimmy broke them up. They were inching closer to each other with every word. He didn't want another throw-down between the two women, "Maybe we can try to figure out what it is these games are."

"Right, sorry," Lois apologized and backed down. She was about to say something else, but stopped when the door opened once again and Zod, Lex, and the Joker came through it, closing the door behind them.

"No need to figure anything out, Jimmy," Lex started, "You're about to find out."

* * *

_Bruce's plane en route to Metropolis_

"You going to have somewhere to park this thing?," Clark asked, leaning back in his seat. They had already been flying for a half hour.

"Where do you suggest I park it?," Bruce asked, his grip tight on the controls.

"How about my farm in Smallville instead?," Clark suggested, "I could run to _Police Headquarters_ and bring J'onn back and we can go from there."

"That will work for the time-being, Kent," Bruce turned to him, "But what about after we rescue everyone? Shouldn't my plane be in Metropolis where it's more easily accessible?"

"Do you think this thing could fit on the roof of _Watchtower_?," Clark asked thinking of possible 'parking spots'.

"I don't know," Bruce said, "How big is _Watchtower_'s roof?"

"I never measured it," Clark said.

"Then how would I know if it could fit?," Bruce asked, no emotion in his voice, and continued to concentrate on the sky.

"Are you always this much fun to be around?," Clark folded his arms, standing up.

"Only for you, Kent," Bruce smirked.

"Is there any way to shrink this plane to make it fit?," Clark asked.

"There's no 'shrink' button if that's what you're asking," Bruce replied, "My technology isn't _that_ advanced."

"I didn't mean literally shrink it, Bruce," Clark glared at him, "I meant is there a way to shorten the wings or something?"

"I could drop the outer portion of the wings," Bruce said, "That'd make us substantially smaller."

"Great. Do that," Clark came up behind Bruce's seat. He had his hand on the head-rest of his chair.

"I will," Bruce said, "As soon as we're over water and it can drop safely without hurting anyone."

"Right," Clark said. He sat back down in the co-pilot's seat, "So why don't you tell me about all your gadgets on your belt? We've got time before we land in Metropolis."

"Fine," Bruce sighed. He pushed the automatic pilot button and turned his seat around to face Clark, "Where do you want me to begin and don't be a sarcastic jackass."

"Cowl first," Clark prodded.

"Not this time. It stays on," Bruce said.

"Is that some sort of comfort thing for you? I already know who you are, Bruce," Clark replied.

"I want to keep it on, okay?," Bruce said.

"Okay," Clark let him have his way, "So what gadgets do you have on that belt of yours?"

* * *

_Abandoned Warehouse outside of Metropolis_

"How'd you survive that explosion, Lex?," Oliver asked.

"It wasn't really me," Lex simply replied, "I pulled a Lana."

"Figures," Lois rolled her eyes.

"Enough chit-chat," Joker said, "Let's get to the games. I can't wait to watch."

"What games?," Jimmy asked once again.

"You're going to play with each other," Joker replied, "You were all prepped for the game when we brought you here. Lexie helped modify it."

"Care to elaborate?," Lois folded her arms.

"Certainly," Joker grinned creepily. Lois flinched at his scars. He started laughing, "Ha ha ha, it's quite simple actually. You all are divided into pairs."

"Is this going to be some sort of survival game?," Kara looked afraid of the answer.

"Sort of," Joker answered, darting his tongue in and out once again to soothe his scars, "Zoddie? Would you like to continue?"

Instead of answering, Zod stepped forward, "Like Joker said, it's quite simple. You all are divided into pairs. There's Lois and the Senator, Kara and Jimmy, and Oliver and J'onn. Tess goes with any pair, it'll switch from time to time."

"Gee thanks," Tess rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do, play tag teams?," Lois quirked her eyebrow defiantly, "And what do these games have to do with you going after Clark?"

"Oh, Lois, how I've missed your annoying inquisitive nature," Lex said.

"Well?," Lois raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"These games will be on-going and by the time Clark gets here to try and save you it might be too late or he'll get here on time to enjoy the show," Zod answered for Lex, "If there was one thing I observed in the past, it was his strong connection to his loved ones. Then I thought, if I can't get to him physically, I'd do the next best thing… I'd get to him emotionally."

"Those green tips were dipped in kryptonite to make it an even playing field when it came to Kara," Lex looked to her.

"How thoughtful of you," Kara practically spat. Jimmy put an empathetic hand on her shoulder.

"This game will be a 'cause-and-effect' of sorts," Joker explained.

"Cause and effect?," Oliver asked.

"Yes, it's Newton's third law of physics, haven't you heard of it?," Lex looked to Oliver sarcastically, "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

"So what does that have to do with us?," Martha let her voice be heard.

"You're in pairs, Mrs. Kent," Lex said, "Think about it… whatever happens to one of you, happens to the other. You'll be taking turns."

"What are you planning on doing? Torturing us?," Lois tried to look strong, but on the inside she was just as scared as everyone else.

"Kind of," Lex looked up, thinking about it, "One person from each pair will be taken somewhere else in this establishment…"

"You mean warehouse, don't you? I know where we are, Lex," Tess interrupted him.

Ignoring her, he continued, "And let's just say you will be put through tests. But what we injected you with when we kidnapped you will stop you from feeling the pain, but your partner will feel it full force… Hopefully by the time Clark catches on, you all will be in so much pain that he'll naturally blame himself and want us to put him out of the misery of seeing you all in agony."

"You're sick," Lois shook her head.

"And guess who's first?," Lex looked smug. Joker stepped forward and grabbed Lois by the wrist. Jimmy tried to stop him but all he got was a sucker-punch to the gut which caused Kara to hunch over with a groan of pain.

"See?," Zod said, "Take him too… and Mr. Queen. Any funny business and you'll hurt your partner more than necessary."

"So how does this work with me?," Tess asked.

"You'll find out," Zod said. Joker let go of Lois' hand and just gestured for her to go first to the door. She gave him the dirtiest look in the world and if looks could kill he would've been dead on the spot. Jimmy and Oliver followed her out the door, looking back at everybody remaining in the room.

Zod and the Joker left the room with them and Lex stayed behind one more moment. Martha took one step forward, "What happened to you, Lex?"

"I became the son my father always wanted," Lex replied and turned on his heel, following his companions.

"What do you think is going to happen?," J'onn came up behind Martha.

"I'm not sure," Martha shook her head, "But I hope Clark and this Batman find us soon." J'onn nodded and put his hand on her shoulder with a sigh. They exchanged empathetic looks and looked to the door their friends, no – their _family_ just left through.

* * *

**TBC**

So… what do you guys think of this "cause and effect" game? Do you guys think it was an interesting way to tie-in the title of the story besides the 'cause and effect' of the time travel in the beginning? ) You guys still loving the Bruce and Clark interaction? – there's more fun of that coming up. :P

Please comment you guys! I love reading them all. I hope you all are still enjoying this story and I thank those of you who are just reading as well. :D

Clois Forever! :D

________

PS: I hope that glitch in is fixed so I can reply to your reviews. If you don't receive a reply from me and the review is signed, it's most likely because it still isn't fixed. :( Just know that I appreciate all of them. The good and the "bad" I take into consideration and think about them. So keep those reviews coming! :) And this document manager thing is acting weird so I apologize if all the text is in bold/italics or both. :\


	10. Chapter 10

________

________

**Looks like that snag still hasn't been fixed. :\ I'm still not getting e-mails telling me that there are reviews, so I again apologize for not replying. Please keep reviewing though! I love to read them. :) I might be able to reply through private messaging when I check the reviews every so often. So if I find the time I'll try and reply that way. ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character from the DC universe.

A/N: Another week, another update. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 10. It's about 6 pages long in MS Word – it's on the shorter side. I'm updating today because I've got a dentist appointment tomorrow and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. :P After this there's only Chapters 11-13 and the Epilogue left. Enjoy! :D

Please comment! :)

Here's Chapter 10 of _Cause & Effect_…

___Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

_Ignoring her, he continued, "And let's just say you will be put through tests. But what we injected you with when we kidnapped you will stop **you** from feeling the pain, but your partner will feel it full force… Hopefully by the time Clark catches on, you all will be in so much pain that he'll naturally blame himself and want us to put him out of the misery of seeing you all in agony."_

_"You're sick," Lois shook her head._

_"And guess who's first?," Lex looked smug. Joker stepped forward and grabbed Lois by the wrist. Jimmy tried to stop him but all he got was a sucker-punch to the gut which caused Kara to hunch over with a groan of pain._

_"See?," Zod said, "Take him too… and Mr. Queen. Any funny business and you'll hurt your partner more than necessary."_

_"So how does this work with me?," Tess asked._

_"You'll find out," Zod said. Joker let go of Lois' hand and just gestured for her to go first to the door. She gave him the dirtiest look in the world and if looks could kill he would've been dead on the spot. Jimmy and Oliver followed her out the door, looking back at everybody remaining in the room._

_Zod and the Joker left the room with them and Lex stayed behind one more moment. Martha took one step forward, "What happened to you, Lex?"_

_"I became the son my father always wanted," Lex replied and turned on his heel, following his companions._

_"What do you think is going to happen?," J'onn came up behind Martha._

_"I'm not sure," Martha shook her head, "But I hope Clark and this Batman find us soon." J'onn nodded and put his hand on her shoulder with a sigh. They exchanged empathetic looks and looked to the door their friends, no – their **family** just left through._

* * *

Now in ___________Cause & Effect_…

******Chapter 10**

_Bruce's plane still en route to Metropolis_

"Why do you get all the cool toys?," Clark was in awe. Bruce had just finished explaining all the gadgets he had in his arsenal. And he had already dropped the outer portion of the plane's wings. They were nearing Metropolis.

"You get all the cool super powers, I get all the cool toys," Bruce answered with a small smile, "We're nearing _Watchtower_."

"Whoa!," Clark fell forward when he landed, "You need to work on those landings, Bruce."

"I wanted to land quickly so nobody would spot a giant bat-shaped plane landing on a roof in the middle of the day," Bruce got out of his seat and lent out his hand for Clark to take.

"Good point," Clark took it and stood up, "I hadn't thought of that."

"You should run over to _Police Headquarters_ to get your Martian friend," Bruce said, "I'll be inside."

"Okay," Clark nodded, "And I'm assuming you're good with computers?"

"Yesssss," Bruce was a little suspicious, "Why?"

"When you get down there, could you see if you can turn the power back on?," Clark asked, "When J'onn and I came here before the power was out. Joker probably did it."

"If that's the case then I can for sure get the power back on," Bruce replied.

"Thanks," Clark nodded and super-sped off.

"I don't think I'll get used to that," Bruce muttered to himself and headed inside the building.

* * *

_Metropolis Police Headquarters_

Clark slowed down as soon as he stopped in the alley next to the station. Jogging, he trotted up the stairs and went to the front desk, "Excuse me? Could I see Detective John Jones, please?"

"Is it an emergency?," The cop seemed nonchalant.

"I'd appreciate it if you got him or just directed me to him as fast as you can," Clark said.

"Then you can just go back there and ask around," the cop gestured behind him.

"Thank you," Clark was still polite, but as soon as he passed the desk, he rolled his eyes. He went for J'onn's desk and he wasn't there. He looked around and saw that nobody was looking. In a split-second he ran all over the police station with no luck.

Clark started panicking. It wasn't like J'onn to not be where he said he was going to be or give him any message about where he would eventually be. The only things on his desk were assignments and miscellaneous papers.

He stopped another cop walking by, "Uh, excuse me… have you seen Detective John Jones recently?"

"Not since earlier this morning," she shook her head, "Sorry, kid."

"Thanks anyway," Clark said. She started walking away, but he stopped her, "Do you know who would know where he is?"

"You could always just contact _Jones_," she smirked.

"Right," Clark nodded and she walked away. He went out the front doors and took out his phone, dialing J'onn's number. It kept ringing, "Damn it."

Clark put his phone away and muttered to himself, "Something must've happened to him." He super-sped back to _Watchtower_ to find everything up and running again.

"Where's J'onn?," Bruce asked when he saw Clark enter alone.

"He wasn't there," Clark looked scared, "And nobody knew where he went since I was with him last this morning. I called his phone but I got no answer… I think he may have gotten kidnapped too."

"Looks like they're abducting all of your friends and family," Bruce observed, "I wonder why."

"Lois had a theory on that," Clark said.

"What's that?," Bruce walked up to him.

"When we went to the past…," Clark started.

"_Wait_, stop right there," Bruce put his hand up, "When you went to the _past_? You time traveled?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded.

"You failed to mention that," Bruce said.

"It was a month ago. Zod thought he could get rid of me in the past and so he time traveled to try and kill me. Lois found out when she went up to our boss' office to try and get an interview with you coincidentally," Clark realized.

"Go on," Bruce said.

"She told me about it and we were able to follow him," Clark continued to explain but was interrupted once again by Bruce, "You have a time machine?"

"It was from some technology of my planet," Clark said.

"Right," Bruce sighed and motioned for him to continue his explanation.

"While we were in the past, all of Zod's attempts were thwarted by my loved ones so Lois thought that once we got back, Zod would try to get to me by using everyone I care about to his advantage," Clark finished.

"So he kidnapped your mom, your girlfriend, your cousin, your best friend, your teammate, and your only other alien confidante," Bruce nodded in understanding.

"Yup," Clark said, "I just hope he's not doing anything to them and if he is, I might not be as merciful as I usually am."

"Something tells me I wouldn't want to be on your bad side," Bruce said.

"Just remind me to keep myself in check, I'll need that reminder," Clark said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Of course," Bruce nodded as best he could with his cowl on, "I wouldn't want you being submitted to their level."

"Can you think of any way to locate them?," Clark got his usual puppy-dog, hopeful look on his face.

"Do you think that one of your friends would have their cells on them?," Bruce thought of something.

"Lois always has her phone on her and so does Jimmy," Clark answered, "But I don't know if Zod, Lex, or the Joker confiscated it from them."

"Even if he did, he'd dump it or keep it wherever they are," Bruce said, turning to the computer, "The Joker has this little habit of wanting to get caught."

"Plus I'm sure Lex and Zod want me to come and rescue everyone," Clark stood behind him, "It's all probably a trap for me."

"That works to our advantage," Bruce started typing away on the computer, "Give me your girlfriend's or Jimmy's number."

* * *

_Abandoned Warehouse outside of Metropolis_

"Welcome to the play arena!," Joker gestured with his arms thrown up, "This is where all the magic is going to happen."

"And just what is going to happen?," Lois asked.

"Come over here," Joker beckoned them over with the 'come hither' motion of his finger, "All three of you… come on... COME ON!"

Lois looked to Jimmy and Oliver and after a second of hesitance they all walked up to the Joker hand-in-hand with Lois in the middle.

"Sweet," Joker commented when he looked down at their hands.

"You're going to be put through a series of tests that you have to get out of, they'll be challenges of a sort," Lex started to explain.

"Fortunately for you it won't hurt you a bit," Zod said and Lex continued, "But _unfortunately_ for your partners it's gonna hurt like hell."

"Now you three just stay right there… it will all start in a moment," Joker started backing out of the room. Through his hand, Jimmy could feel that Lois was going to try and make a run for it, but he subtly pulled on her arm to signal her to not even try. Lex and Zod left with Joker leaving them all in a huge dark room.

"This is just great," Lois said, "I don't want to do anything that will hurt anybody."

"Do you think we want to?," Oliver said, "We just have to play along and buy Clark and Batman some time before they come get us."

"We don't even know if they know where we are," Lois said.

"They're on the case, Lois," Oliver replied.

"They'll find out soon, I'm sure," Jimmy tried to keep the mood up. Lights flashed on in the room and giant clear-glass containment equipment that appeared to be as big as small rooms were now visible. They all had sticky notes labeled on each one for everyone.

_"Get in," Zod could be heard over what they assumed to be a PA system._ They all took a deep reassuring breath and grabbed each others' hands one more time for comfort. With a conceding sigh, they each went into their specified container, closing their eyes at what they didn't know was coming.

_Watchtower_

"Got a location yet?," Clark sounded eager.

Instead of biting back a retort Bruce replied, "Almost… the system here is incredible. It's almost up to the same level as the one in my cave."

"Almost?," Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well you know," Bruce shrugged. A few seconds later another window popped on the screen, "Got it."

"Where?," Clark leaned into Bruce to get a better look at the monitor.

"Metropolis," Bruce said and grabbed Clark's arm before he could speed off, "And before you go out there half-cocked, I'm coming with you. I'll be able to help."

"Fine," Clark replied, "Where in Metropolis are they?"

"Well this was just from Lois' phone, but if they're all together that means they all are in an abandoned warehouse just on the outside of Metropolis but still in the city limits," Bruce told him.

"Hop on," Clark said.

"I beg your pardon," Bruce looked at Clark like he was crazy.

"How did you think you were coming with me? We're getting there as quick as we can, remember?," Clark told him.

"We can take my car," Bruce said, "Like I said before, you can't piggy-back everyone to safety."

"That's too slow," Clark protested.

"Wanna bet?," Bruce smirked.

"Won't that grab attention?," Clark folded his arms. They were both standing in front of Bruce's tank-car.

"Not if we take a shortcut," Bruce said and Clark looked a little worried.

* * *

**TBC**

Any guesses as to what the "shortcut" is? You never know with Bruce. :P Do you guys think the incredible duo will make it to the warehouse before anything happens? Or will they be too late?

Please comment you guys! I love reading them all. I hope you all are still enjoying this story and I thank those of you who are just reading as well. :D

Clois Forever! :D

________

PS: I hope that glitch in is fixed so I can reply to your reviews. If you don't receive a reply from me and the review is signed, it's most likely because it still isn't fixed. :( Just know that I appreciate all of them. The good and the "bad" I take into consideration and think about them. So keep those reviews coming! :) And this document manager thing is acting weird so I apologize if all the text is in bold/italics or both. :\


	11. Chapter 11

________

________

**Looks like that snag still hasn't been fixed. :\ I'm still not getting e-mails telling me that there are reviews, so I again apologize for not replying. Please keep reviewing though! I love to read them. :) I might be able to reply through private messaging when I check the reviews every so often. So if I find the time I'll try and reply that way. ;) So in other words, if you have your private messaging enabled, I'll try and reply that way when I find the time. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character from the DC universe. I'm just a lowly college student…

A/N: Wow, I can't believe that this story only has a couple more chapters left before it's through. Just this chapter, 2 more and then the Epilogue. You guys will be happy to know that I found a _little_ time to work on my new story, _Switch_, but I'm still not done with it yet. I'll keep you guys posted on that whenever I can. ;) :D

I hope you all enjoy Chapter 11. It's about 9 pages long or so in MS Word. Please comment! I love them all! *hug*

Here's Chapter 11 of _Cause & Effect_…

___Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

_"Metropolis," Bruce said and grabbed Clark's arm before he could speed off, "And before you go out there half-cocked, I'm coming with you. I'll be able to help."_

"Fine," Clark replied, "Where in Metropolis are they?"

"Well this was just from Lois' phone, but if they're all together that means they all are in an abandoned warehouse just on the outside of Metropolis but still in the city limits," Bruce told him.

"Hop on," Clark said.

"I beg your pardon," Bruce looked at Clark like he was crazy.

"How did you think you were coming with me? We're getting there as quick as we can, remember?," Clark told him.

"We can take my car," Bruce said, "Like I said before, you can't piggy-back everyone to safety."

"That's too slow," Clark protested.

"Wanna bet?," Bruce smirked.

"Won't that grab attention?," Clark folded his arms. They were both standing in front of Bruce's tank-car.

"Not if we take a shortcut," Bruce said and Clark looked a little worried.

* * *

Now in ___________Cause & Effect_…

**********Chapter 11**

_Abandoned Warehouse outside of Metropolis_

"What do you think is going on out there?," Kara was pacing back and forth.

"I don't know," J'onn stopped her from pacing, "Nothing's been happening to us so they must still be safe."

"Unless they were lying," Tess spoke up from her spot on the floor.

"They weren't… when Jimmy was punched before, _I_ felt it," Kara objected with her arms folded, staring Tess down.

"Whatever," Tess rolled her eyes and brought her knees into her chest.

"I hope Clark and this Batman can get to all of us before any of the so-called games sta-," Martha wrapped her arms around herself and hunched over in pain.

"Whatever's happening must be start-ing," Tess said.

"So they were lying, Ms. Know-It-All?," Kara rolled her eyes at Tess and immediately appeared at Martha's side to try and help. Tess didn't respond, she seemed to be in the same pain as Martha was, but it wasn't as intense.

"What's happening to them that's causing this kind of pain?," Kara asked.

"I don't know, but it must only be Lois because you and I aren't feeling anything," J'onn said, "Come on Kal-El… hurry up."

* * *

_Bruce's Car_

Clark was gripping the seat, "Damn! How are you even maneuvering this thing down here?"

"I'm going as fast as I can through this sewer system. It's less complicated than Gotham's," Bruce concentrated on steering.

"And you know where we are in the city, right? Relative to where everybody is?," Clark asked for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes.

"For the millionth time, Kent… Yes," Bruce kept his eyes on the sewers. Clark asked another question, "Are we going where Lois' phone is and then we'll find out where everyone else is, right?"

"That was the plan we decided on," Bruce answered.

"Sticking together or splitting apart?," Clark asked.

"Didn't we agree on going our separate ways?," Bruce asked.

"Yeah, but what if the walls in the warehouse are lined with lead?," Clark turned to look at Bruce.

"So what if they are?," Bruce was confused.

"I can't see through lead," Clark told him.

"Oh," Bruce wasn't expecting that, "You still have your other abilities, but just in case the walls _are_ lead-lined we'll stick together. But if they're not we split up. Is that fine?"

"Sounds good to me," Clark nodded and stopped for a second, he pursed his lips for a second and asked, "Are we there yet?" Bruce rolled his eyes and stepped harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

_"Play Arena"_

"Lois!," Oliver and Jimmy yelled. They felt helpless. Some restraints appeared on pulleys that attached around her wrists and ankles and a mechanical bear rose from the ground and started boxing her, socking her in the gut.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Lois mumbled under her breath. She could only imagine the type of pain she was feeling.

"Can't we do something?," Jimmy looked to Oliver.

"Our doors are locked!," Oliver yelled. Lois got a punch in and winced at the pain Martha must be feeling in her hand from it.

"Don't you have anything in your arsenal on your back to pick it or break through this glass?," Jimmy suggested.

"They took all my arrows!," Oliver yelled.

"What about anything small that they may not have been able to confiscate?," Jimmy yelled.

"Jimmy! The maniacs might be listening in!," Lois yelled as the bear got another hit to her leg. She tried to wrestle herself out of the restraints each time the bear retreated back to his starting point.

"None that I can think of! What about you?," Oliver desperately asked.

"Do I _look_ like I'd have anything?," Jimmy gestured to himself.

"Where's Dinah when you need her?," Oliver mumbled to himself and winced when he heard Lois screaming as she ducked. She managed to get her feet out of the restraints so she could run along the sides of the room, but her arms were still attached.

* * *

_Outside the Abandoned Warehouse_

"I hate the sewers," Clark shook off, well, he didn't know what, off of his shoe, "But it got us here."

"All right," Bruce started, looking at his hand-held computer, "According to this, they're on the south side of the warehouse."

"Lois," Clark widened his eyes and super-sped off.

"I'm guessing the walls weren't lead-lined," Bruce said to himself and started running toward the direction Clark took off toward.

"Lois! Come on, you can do it!," Jimmy encouraged her. She was almost free, only her right arm was restrained.

"Hey, Lois! I think the bear will stop fighting once you're totally free!," Oliver yelled.

"Gee, you think?," Lois yelled with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "He's already slowed down since I started freeing myself… I just feel so bad for Mom!"

"Don't worry, Lois… she's strong, she'll be fine," Jimmy tried to assure her, "She'll-…"

_CRASH_

They all flinched at the sound and turned around with a smile when they saw Clark's silhouette at the back of the room, "Lois!"

He super-sped into the glass breaking the mechanical bear and laid Lois down to safety just outside the remnants of the broken glass, "Lois, are you okay?"

"Get Ollie and Jimmy out first," Lois said. He nodded and in a second, Oliver and Jimmy were by her side.

"You okay?," Clark asked again.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm not feeling it," Lois replied.

"I'm sorry, what?," Clark was confused.

"Whatever we were injected with when we were kidnapped partnered us up with someone else and whatever pain we would have felt in those sick games, our partner feels instead," Jimmy explained.

"Who's your partner?," Clark looked afraid of the answer.

"Mom," Lois said, with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Can you guys lead me to where everybody else is being held?," Clark asked.

"Like you need to ask," Oliver said.

Clark started to pick Lois up carefully, knowing full well that even though she wasn't feeling it, she probably had some internal damage. And he didn't even want to try and fathom what pain his mom was going through right now. But just as he started to stand up, green bars rose out of the ground surrounding the four of them – kryptonite.

He hunched over in pain, almost dropping Lois, but Jimmy managed to steady her from falling to the ground.

"It's about time you showed up, Clarkie," Joker skipped up to the bars, "Took you long enough… I thought you were supposed to be fast."

"He is," Lex entered the room with Zod, "How you doing, Clark? Long time no see."

"Lex?," Clark managed, looking up. Oliver remained standing, but Jimmy and Lois were on the ground comforting Clark.

"You're alive," Clark said.

"Could always count on you to get straight to the point, Clark," Lex replied and turned to see Zod appear at his side, "Hello, Kal-El."

"Why are you doing this?," Clark managed to sit up a little, partially leaning on Jimmy for support.

"You had a chance to join me, but instead you destroy my towers and turn your back against your own kind," Zod replied, "You try to make us integrate into human society. We'll never be humans like you've tricked yourself into believing you've become."

"You just have to give humanity… a chance," Clark was getting weaker as the kryptonite bars started glowing more intensely.

"Can't you see what you're doing to your friends and mother, Clark?," Lex started the guilt-trip, "If it wasn't for you, they'd never be in this situation."

"Don't listen to him, CK," Jimmy put a hand on his shoulder, "He's just trying to get to you."

"He's just trying to be strong, Kal-El," Zod continued, "Think about it… would any of them be in this situation if it weren't for you being in their lives?"

Clark looked down. He knew they were just trying to get to him, but there was so much truth behind their words. None of his friends or family would ever be in this situation if he never came into their lives. Of course, they never would've gone through all the good times if he never was in their lives and that would always outweigh the bad.

"Do you want all of this to stop? If you come with us, they'll be free to leave," Zod asked and Clark nodded. He knew that eventually Bruce would catch up and everything would turn out okay.

"Clark! You don't have to give in," Lois protested. Clark looked up into her eyes and gave her a small reassuring smile and cupped her cheek, "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine, Lois."

"Joker, go get everything ready," Lex nodded his head back and the Joker jumped to do what he was told.

"CK, what are you doing?," Jimmy knew he had to have something up his sleeve, but he wasn't sure what… and where was that Batman?

"I'll take Clark," Lex said, taking a hunk of kryptonite out of his pocket, "You take them back to everybody else."

"Agreed," Zod said. Once the kryptonite bars were lowered and Zod and Lex came up to them, Jimmy and Oliver tried to sucker-punch Lex and Zod but all it got them in return was a retaliated punch, cutting their respective cheeks.

"Everything's gonna be fine guys," Clark assured them as he walked out with Lex, looking back at them. Once Lex and Clark were gone, Zod gestured for Lois to lead the way, which she did hesitantly. She looked back at the other door hoping to see Clark come bursting back through it, but it remained shut.

They all returned to the main holding cell in a few moments with Zod slamming the door behind him. Lois immediately ran to Martha's side, "Mom! Are you okay?"

"What was going on back there?," Martha managed a small smile, while holding her ribs.

"I had to box a mechanical bear," Lois answered and cradled Martha's hand that she had used to hit the bear with.

"How'd you guys get out without Jimmy or Oliver doing anything?," Kara asked.

"Clark rescued us," Oliver replied, but before he could continue, Kara cut him off, "So where is he? Is he all right?"

"They have him," Jimmy answered for Oliver, "They've got kryptonite. He agreed to go with them if they'd let _us_ go."

"We have to do something. We can't just let them take him!," Kara objected.

"Don't you think we know that? What do you expect us to do?," Lois started getting defensive.

"_Girls_," Martha interrupted them, "Arguing won't get us anywhere… wait a minute. Where's that Batman Clark was supposed to be working with?"

* * *

_Somewhere inside the Warehouse_

Joker just finished the preparations he was told to make for Clark, and came out of a room to meet up with Zod and Lex. Just as he started walking, something sharp and fast whizzed by his head, and landed in the wall an inch from his head. He turned to look at it and smiled. He turned around with his smile still in place, "Batsy! Venturing out into new territory, huh?"

The next thing he knew, he was tied up with rope and hooked together from two bat-shaped hooks, "Clever… this must be a new toy, huh?"

Bruce grabbed Joker by the lapels, "Where are you keeping everyone?"

"Oh, I don't know," Joker shook his head, "They could be anywhere now. They could've already left."

"What are you talking about?," Bruce made his voice even raspier.

"Clarkie came busting in, being the hero and WHAM we got him," Joker did the best he could miming the actions with his bound arms, "He was so predictable. Not at all like you."

"Where are you taking him?," Bruce asked.

"Now where would the fun be in that if I gave away the punch line?," Joker turned his head to the side defiantly with a small creepy smile crawling onto his features.

Bruce grunted with frustration, throwing Joker into the wall. He took out a bat-shaped blade and stuck it on either side of the Joker, keeping him in place, "The police will be here for you shortly."

"And it'll be a pleasure to escape once again in the near future and play more games with you, Bats," Joker grinned and laughed. Bruce ignored him and took off in the other direction, following his little hand-held computer.

"Well, that's where Lois' phone is going to be," Bruce followed the path and busted open the door to find seven heads swivel in his direction. He mumbled to himself, "Or where everyone else is too."

"Batman?," Lois assumed when he came busting through the door.

"Are you all all right?," Bruce asked, coming up to Martha and Lois and started assessing her injuries.

"We could be better," Martha winced.

"It looks like you've bruised your hand and if the way you're holding your side is any indication, you may have also bruised or fractured your ribs too," Bruce took Martha's hand in his.

"What took you so long?," Oliver asked.

"I don't have super-speed like Clark," Bruce stood up, "And speaking of Clark, they've got him."

"We know," Lois tried to stand up with a wince. Bruce tried to help steady her, but she pushed his arms away, "We were there when they took him. Sometimes I don't understand him."

"Are you all right? You seem to have the same injuries as Clark's mother," Bruce put his arm on Lois' and this time she didn't shrug it off.

"How'd you know I was Clark's mother?," Martha asked.

"Just a guess, considering the other company we have in here," Bruce replied, "Were you two in the same situation?"

"Not really," Jimmy said, "When they kidnapped us, they injected us with some serum integrated with meteor rock to make whoever we were partnered with feel the pain, but we wouldn't feel it. Mrs. Kent and Lois were partners."

"And what about her?," Bruce pointed back to Tess, "She's messed up."

"Don't I know it," Lois rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Lois," Tess managed, "I was partnered with whomever, but I don't think I got anything as strong."

"Yeah you just look like you got a good beating, but it doesn't appear as though you have any other injuries," Bruce said from afar.

"How can you tell from that far away?," Tess asked, standing up.

"I've had a lot of experience in assessing injuries," Bruce replied.

"Well if you don't mind. I'd rather stay here and wait for the police," Tess said, "I just don't trust men in masks."

"Suit yourself," Bruce remarked.

"Anyway," Oliver interrupted, "Don't you think we should get out of here and try to find Clark?"

"Agreed. And you guys need to get that serum out of your system ASAP," Bruce nodded and helped Lois up as Jimmy and J'onn helped Martha, "Let's go to my car."

"Your car?," J'onn asked, "You mean Kal-El didn't run you here?"

"Kal-El?," Bruce asked.

"That's Clark's birth name," Kara explained.

"Oh, right… no, I made him come with me in the car," Bruce replied, "Now come on, the sooner we get you all cleaned up, the sooner we can rescue Clark." They all agreed and followed Bruce out, letting him lead the way. And with each passing second, every one of them grew more and more worried about Clark.

* * *

_Warehouse roof_

Zod and Lex were on either side of Clark and they were dragging him into a helicopter. "Where are you… taking me?," Clark was growing weaker with every passing second. He was trying to hold onto consciousness.

"Somewhere where you can be taken care of," Zod replied.

Clark turned to Lex, "Why are you helping him? You wanted to stop me from destroying humanity. Now you're partnering with a man who wants to do just that."

"He didn't pretend to be my friend for years on end and not trust me," Lex countered with his arms folded.

"Come on, what are we? In Kindergarten?," Clark asked. Lois' sarcasm definitely rubbed off on him, "It was too dangerous of a secret for anyone to know. Before you knew, everyone else who ever found out about me besides my parents didn't find out because I told them voluntarily, Lex. They found out… by snooping around."

"It doesn't matter, Clark," Lex shook his head, "It doesn't take away the fact that you lied to me for so many years… besides, Zod has told me about his vision for the Earth and to me, it sounds like a utopia and all you'll ever do is destroy that dream. So we have to destroy you."

"And the best possible way to get to you, as I learned from my time in the past, is to get to your loved ones," Zod said.

"You're going to leave them all alone, right?," Clark leaned his head back. That was his main concern.

"Yes, Kal-El," Zod replied, "I'm a man of my word."

Clark nodded numbly. He couldn't take the kryptonite radiation anymore. His head lulled to the side – he was unconscious. A moment later, Zod nodded to Lex who started up the helicopter. He put the headphones and mike on his head and started flipping switches. The blades started spinning and they were on their way. On the ground, Bruce had already sped away and the police had already picked up the Joker to deliver him back to _Arkham Asylum_ in Gotham and did what they could to help Tess.  
******  
****TBC**

Well, they're finally out of that crazy predicament and having to play that crazy game. Joker's been taken care of, but poor Clark! They're not outta the woods yet. Now Bruce has to work with everyone else to save Clark. So, is the story picking up pace again? Still capturing some of, if not all, of your interests? ;) :) 8-)

Please comment you guys! I love reading them all. I hope you all are still enjoying this story and I thank those of you who are just reading as well. :D

Clois Forever! :D

**_______And this document manager thing always acts weird so I apologize if all the text is in bold/italics or both. :\_**


	12. Chapter 12

________

________

**Looks like that snag still hasn't been fixed. :\ I'm still not getting e-mails telling me that there are reviews, so I again apologize for not replying. Please keep reviewing though! I love to read them. :) I might be able to reply through private messaging when I check the reviews every so often. So if I find the time I'll try and reply that way. ;) So in other words, if you have your private messaging enabled, I'll try and reply that way when I find the time. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character from the DC universe. Anything that you recognize - it ain't mine… :P

A/N: Hey, everybody – it's been another week already? Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun, huh? I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. There's so very little left. After this short chapter there's only one more chapter left and then the Epilogue. 8-)

I can't believe how fast it's gone by.

Oh, in case any of you were wondering, I haven't had any time to work on my new story, _Switch_. It's still on page 46. Because of my summer classes, I'm not getting that much time to work on it. Just know that it _will_ get finished eventually and then you'll see it here and the other two sites. :) :D

I hope you all enjoy Chapter 12. It's about 5 pages long or so in MS Word – it's a bit of a shortie and there's a little evil cliffie. Please comment! I love them all! *hugs*

Here's Chapter 12 of _Cause & Effect_…

_Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

"It doesn't matter, Clark," Lex shook his head, "It doesn't take away the fact that you lied to me for so many years… besides, Zod has told me about his vision for the Earth and to me, it sounds like a utopia and all you'll ever do is destroy that dream. So we have to destroy you."

"And the best possible way to get to you, as I learned from my time in the past, is to get to your loved ones," Zod said.

"You're going to leave them all alone, right?," Clark leaned his head back. That was his main concern.

"Yes, Kal-El," Zod replied, "I'm a man of my word."

Clark nodded numbly. He couldn't take the kryptonite radiation anymore. His head lulled to the side – he was unconscious. A moment later, Zod nodded to Lex who started up the helicopter. He put the headphones and mike on his head and started flipping switches. The blades started spinning and they were on their way. On the ground, Bruce had already sped away and the police had already picked up the Joker to deliver him back to **Arkham Asylum** in Gotham and did what they could to help Tess.

_

* * *

_  
Now in _Cause & Effect_…

**Chapter 12**

_Bruce's Car_

"I didn't think this thing would fit this many people from the looks of it on the outside," Jimmy commented, admiring the car.

"I had some modifications done," Bruce answered. They were back down in the sewers.

"We are headed back to _Watchtower_, correct?," Lois asked.

"I think you and the Senator should go straight to the hospital," Bruce argued.

"No, we can call Emil and he'll straighten us all out," Lois objected, "And then we'll straighten out the story about the kidnapping later."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Martha nodded. She kept her good hand on her ribs.

"Emil? I'm assuming this man is a doctor," Bruce said.

"You're assuming right, Batman," Oliver replied. He got out his cell phone and dialed Emil to tell him to come prepared with medical equipment to _Watchtower_ ASAP.

"As soon as I drop you all off, I'll get straight to work on locating Clark," Bruce told them, taking a sharp turn.

"Good… and then we can help as soon as our wounds are dressed and this crap is out of our system," Lois said.

"You're not coming with me," Bruce turned to Lois.

"There's no use in arguing with her," Jimmy told him, "Plus, she's right. We're not going to sit idly by and let you do all the work. We're all in this together. We're a team."

"You all are a part of the Justice League? Even you, Senator?," Bruce was a little confused.

"No, we just stick together," Martha answered. Bruce just nodded in understanding and arrived to their destination, "We're here."

"Queen, you take Senator Kent and I'll take Lois up to the main floor," Bruce ordered.

"What makes you think we can't take ourselves?," Lois folded her arms defiantly and winced when her arms rested on her chest. Clearly the effects were starting to wear off.

"Don't argue, Lois, just let him have his way this once," Oliver said, as Martha wrapped an arm around his neck and he picked her up. Bruce picked Lois up and everyone else followed Oliver and Bruce to be greeted by Emil.

"I came as quickly as I cou-," Emil said and noticed Bruce, "Who's the guy in the bat suit?"

"Batman," Bruce answered for himself, "You the doctor, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, but…," Emil started but Oliver interrupted after he laid Martha down on the green chaise, "We need you to clear out our system of any toxins, chemicals, and kryptonite… including Kara."

"What happened to you all?," Emil asked, "Did Clark get it in his system too? Where is he?"

"He's been kidnapped now too and we have to find him," Jimmy told him, "And it'd also be greatly appreciated if you set Lois and Mrs. Kent's wounds."

"Especially since everything's starting to wear off and I can now feel the pain," Lois winced.

"No problem, I should have everything set and any and all toxins out of all of your systems in no time," Emil went into his medical bag, kneeling next to Martha. She was in need of the most attention.

"And I'll work on trying to locate Clark even though we basically have nothing to go on," Bruce said and muttered under his breath, "Joker didn't even give any clues."

"Well, let's think about it logically," Jimmy hesitantly came up to Bruce. He was a little intimidated and really, who could blame him?, "They're gonna try to kill him and knowing Lex's psyche… where's the one place he'd feel the most gratification doing that?"

"Maybe the Luthor mansion," Oliver said as Emil injected him with something that would clear out his system. Emil got Jimmy next and headed over to J'onn.

"Where is that?," Bruce asked with his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"It's in Smallville," Lois winced as Emil finished dressing her injured ribs. She just took some gauze and wrapped it around her fist as Martha did the same.

"What's the quickest route there?," Bruce asked.

"That'd be flight," Kara replied.

"Well I have my plane, but I think that'd give away our arrival if we went that route," Bruce said.

"I could fly us there," Kara offered, "Given that I'm back to normal after the kryptonite is flushed out of my system… would that take long, Emil?"

"I'm not sure, but since this seemed to be a temporary drug, I'd assume that the effects of the kryptonite would be temporary too," Emil theorized, "You should be fine as soon as I flush everything out of your system… uh, is your skin still penetrable?"

"Try," Kara held out her arm. Emil let out a small sigh of relief when the needle went through without much resistance. He released his 'antidote' and quickly removed the needle, "Try sticking my arm again and see if it'll go through."

"Okay," Emil tried to stick her arm again, but the needle bent, "Looks like you're back to normal."

"Great," Kara jumped up and joined Jimmy and Bruce by the computer, "Looks like I'm flying us there." Emil got out a new needle and finished detoxifying everyone.

"If you're our transport," Bruce started, "That means that not everyone can go."

"Well if you think I'm gonna wait here, you've got another thing coming," Lois joined everyone by the computer.

"What is she going to do? Fly us over there one at a time?," Bruce gestured with his hands.

"No, Bat Boy," Lois narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "J'onn could fly one of us over and Kara could fly the other."

"But you're injured," Bruce objected.

"That's not gonna stop Lois," Oliver, Jimmy, J'onn, Kara, Emil, and Martha all said at the same time and Bruce just sighed, "Fine."

"Are we sure that they're taking him to the Luthor mansion?," Bruce asked, folding his arms.

"I can't think of any other place they'd take him. They could take him some place secluded, but that's not really Lex's style," Oliver replied.

"But Zod is also working with him," Bruce stated the obvious.

"Doesn't mean anything," Lois shrugged.

"So, what's our plan?," J'onn asked for clarification.

* * *

_Luthor Mansion_

"Don't we want him conscious?," Lex asked as he and Zod started dragging Clark into Lex's old study.

"He should regain consciousness soon," Zod replied, "And if he doesn't, we'll just have to make do."

"Or throw a pail of cold water on him," Lex suggested.

"Primitive idea, but effective," Zod replied with a nod, "However, we could just make do with what we have here." Zod grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured it on Clark's face.

Clark sputtered the drink out of his mouth and started coughing – waking up. Lex still had the kryptonite in-hand and they even set up hunks of kryptonite surrounding him. As soon as he opened his eyes, he shut them again wincing in pain from the surrounding kryptonite.

"What do you propose we do now?," Lex asked. Clark just managed to look up at the two men who had his fate in their hands and hung his head down in defeat and pain.

* * *

_Outside of the Luthor Mansion_

"I still don't understand why you wanted to come, Lois," Bruce gained his footing as J'onn let him down off his back when they landed.

"Because I'm me," Lois replied, jumping off of Kara's back, "And Smallville's life is at stake. I'd come along no matter what."

"He's lucky to have a woman like you," Bruce said with sincerity.

"Thank you," Lois was taken aback.

"Sooo," Kara cut what she was sure was going to be awkward tension, "Sneak attack?"

"Can you see if they are in the mansion with your x-ray vision?," Bruce asked, "I assume you have that ability too, since you're Clark's cousin."

"Yeah I do," Kara nodded at Bruce and focused her x-ray vision on the mansion, "They are in there. It looks like they're in Lex's old study. Clark's on the ground with kryptonite surrounding him. I can't go near him."

"I think Batman and I should go on ahead then," J'onn said, "You girls can follow once we get rid of the kryptonite."

"You're expecting us to stay on the sidelines?," Lois asked, taking a defensive stance.

"On the contrary, Lois," J'onn said, "You're our back-up… that okay with you?"

"Yup," Lois grinned, "Now get your butts in gear and go save Clark. We'll be right behind you."

Bruce motioned for J'onn to lead the way and he followed with Kara and Lois on their tail. Lois turned to Kara, "Everything's going to be all right, right?"

"Everything's going to be all right," Kara gave her the reassurance she needed. They reached the doors and followed the guys inside.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Lex's study, Lex went over to his secret room filled with artifacts containing kryptonite, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Where did you get all of those artifacts?," Zod wondered as Lex dragged the giant dragon head with its eyes made of kryptonite close to Clark's head. He really winced at that and started breathing heavier.

"Just on some travels I did," Lex answered cryptically.

Zod took out the same knife he had in the past that he tried to stab Jonathan with and looked down at Clark who could barely keep his eyes open. Lex just watched with a look of satisfaction at the scene before him.

He gripped the knife tighter and raised it, bringing it down, "So long, son of Jor-El."

Clark looked up at the knife coming straight at him almost as if it were happening in slow motion. He was disorientated from the prolonged kryptonite exposure. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, picturing Lois in his mind – if he had to go, he wanted her to be his last thought on Earth.

**TBC**

I told you there was a little bit of an evil cliffhanger. :P What's gonna happen next? Tune in next week to find out. ;) 8-) Please comment if you're able. I love reading them all! They truly do mean the world to me and fuel me to keep writing any story. :)

I hope you all are still enjoying this story and I thank those of you who are just reading as well. :D

Clois Forever! :D

PS: I've really been into the ABC TV show _Castle_ and it's quickly become one of my favorite shows (below _Smallville_ of course;)) and I'm thinking of writing a fanfiction for it. Are there any _Castle_ fans here that might be interested in reading it if I were to actually write it? ;) 8-)

**_______And this document manager thing always acts weird so I apologize if all the text is in bold/italics or both. :\_**


	13. Chapter 13

________

________

**So, I've basically given up on hoping that the little review alert snag will be fixed so I am just going to reply through private messaging when I check the reviews every so often. So if I find the time I'll try and reply that way. ;) So in other words, if you have your private messaging enabled, I'll try and reply that way when I find the time. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character from the DC universe... really, I don't. The characters you recognize, they've been around since 1938 and 1939. I've been around since 1990 - do the math. :P

A/N: Wow, can you believe this? This is the last chapter of the story right before the Epilogue. I can't believe it. And I've actually stuck to my plan of updating about once a week. I hope that updating period has been okay for you all. Right now the only story I have in progress is _Switch_ and I still have to work on it. I actually got to work on it and it's almost done! :D Real life can get in the way, but don't worry – it'll get done. :)

Chapter 13 is about 5 pages too. So it's a little short. Okay, enough of my blabbering. You guys probably don't even really care… you just want to read the next chapter. Well, don't let me stop you. :P (Though I should warn you that there is an evil cliffhanger… again).

Here's Chapter 13 of _Cause & Effect_…

_Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

Meanwhile inside Lex's study, Lex went over to his secret room filled with artifacts containing kryptonite, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Where did you get all of those artifacts?," Zod wondered as Lex dragged the giant dragon head with its eyes made of kryptonite close to Clark's head. He really winced at that and started breathing heavier.

"Just on some travels I did," Lex answered cryptically.

Zod took out the same knife he had in the past that he tried to stab Jonathan with and looked down at Clark who could barely keep his eyes open. Lex just watched with a look of satisfaction at the scene before him.

He gripped the knife tighter and raised it, bringing it down, "So long, son of Jor-El."

Clark looked up at the knife coming straight at him almost as if it were happening in slow motion. He was disorientated from the prolonged kryptonite exposure. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, picturing Lois in his mind – if he had to go, he wanted her to be his last thought on Earth.

Now in _Cause & Effect_…

**Chapter 13**

After a few seconds, he was confused when he wasn't feeling more searing pain in his chest, so he looked up and was surprised to see Zod had dropped the knife. He had a bat-shaped blade stuck in his hand. Clark turned his head to see Bruce still in the same position from releasing the blade, J'onn by his side, and Kara on his other side with Lois at her side. He lit up at the sight of Lois, glad to see she was physically fine. She just had white bandages wrapped around her fist.

Lois ran to Clark's side after J'onn super-sped out all the kryptonite and blocked their only exit. Lois cupped Clark's cheek, "Smallville? What'd they do to you? Are you okay?"

"I am now," Clark covered her hand with his.

Lex started backing up and took off in the other direction, but J'onn super-sped in front of him, "Going somewhere, Mr. Luthor?"

J'onn grabbed him by the back of his shirt and ran him back down next to Bruce who held Zod in his grip. Zod gripped his wounded hand, but remained silent. Kara bent down to help Clark up. He used the girls to stay up-right; he had been exposed to the kryptonite for far too long.

"Should we call the police?," Kara asked, "For Lex?"

"What good would that do?," Lex quirked an eyebrow, "I'm dead, _remember_?"

"Why are you two doing this to Clark?," Bruce shook Zod and looked to both Lex and Zod. J'onn continued to hold Lex by the back of his shirt.

"He stands in the way of this planet's utopia," Zod answered, "I offered him to join me and he refused."

"That's because Clark's moral," Lois bit back, "You weren't going to make this planet a utopia, it was going to be another World War, except this time it'd be by intergalactic proportions."

"Humanity is too primitive to see the greatness my people can give them," Zod answered and looked to Bruce, "Would you mind letting go of me? I'm not going anywhere."

Bruce hesitated for a moment, but eventually roughly let go of Zod. He straightened out his shirt and continued to hold his hurt hand. J'onn let go of Lex as well. Zod turned to look Clark in the eye. Clark's eyes were barely open. He was worn out, "If you had joined me, our people could have made this planet a paradise."

"It already is, Zod," Clark managed, opening his eyes some, "You just can't see it. Humans are more than what you make them out to be."

"He's right, Zod," Kara agreed, "In some ways, Earth is even more peaceful that Krypton. It's a paradise in its own way."

"Your cousin has tainted your mind," Zod replied. Kara glared at him and turned to Lois, "Can you keep Clark up for a minute?"

Lois nodded and wrapped her arm around Clark's side. He was gaining some strength back, "It's okay, Lois, I can stand on my own."

"You sure?," Lois put her hand on his back, she was still wary of him falling.

"If you want, you can hold onto my belt if it makes you feel more comfortable," Clark gave her a small smile, so she did just that as he put his arm around her.

"What happened to you, Zod?," Kara went right up to his face, "You were a great leader on Krypton. All you used to care about was helping people and now you're trying to accomplish the opposite. What happened?"

"Selfless helping gets you nowhere," Zod answered, "Leading people my way gets you more respect…"

"And fear," Bruce cut him off, "I've seen your type before. Somewhere in that mind, you have the convoluted idea that you'd be saving the planet, but in reality, you'd be doing nothing but _destroy_ it."

Clark shook his head. It was still a mystery to him that Zod thought he'd be helping the world. He stuck his hand in his pocket and widened his eyes at what he felt, "Lois?"

"Yeah?," she whispered back. The trio in front of them were interrogating Lex now and asked him why he was doing what he was doing with Zod. They were standing a good distance away so they couldn't be heard.

"Look into my pocket," Clark whispered, widening his pocket.

"Now? Smallville, this isn't the time," Lois was confused.

"Not _that_, Lois," Clark let out an amused laugh, "Just look."

Lois widened her eyes and looked up, "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "I must've never taken it out of my pocket when we came back to the future a month ago. I don't know why I didn't notice it was still in my pocket after all this time."

"Do you think it could maybe entrap Zod?," Lois asked.

"I don't know," Clark shrugged.

"What are you two whispering about over there?," Lex brought his attention to Lois and Clark.

"Why? We're not talking about you," Lois replied. Bruce looked back at Lois and Clark and knew some sort of idea was brewing. He turned to J'onn, "Can you and Kara watch them for a minute?"

"Plotting against us, Batman?," Zod smirked. There was nothing they could do to stop them. As they were all talking, he was trying to figure out an escape route.

Bruce just ignored them and went over to Lois and Clark, ushering them to the further end of the room, "Do you two have an idea on how to deal with these two?"

"Clark still has the orb," Lois said.

"Orb?," Bruce asked, "Is that the technology you used to time travel before?"

"Yes, but it does a lot more than that," Clark told him.

"Of course it does," Bruce sighed, "So what do you think it could do to take care of them?"

"This is just a replica of the real orb, but it's supposed to work exactly like the real one," Clark started and Lois continued for him, "It originally held _all_ of the Kandorians, but we were thinking that this one could just hold Zod."

"How would you do that?," Bruce asked.

"We're not sure," Clark said. He almost was back to full-strength, "It's just speculating right now."

"Does it suck everybody into it when you press a button or something?," Bruce asked, "Because we may want to step back if you try it."

"I seriously don't know how it works," Clark shook his head.

"Try to figure out how it'd work and try it," Bruce ordered, "I'll make sure nobody who doesn't belong in there won't get sucked in."

"Me too," Clark nodded in agreement. The three of them walked back to where everyone else was in the center of the room.

"Enjoy your chat?," Lex asked, "Making a plan of what you're going to do with us? So… what's the verdict?"

"None of your business, Uncle Fester," Lois crossed her arms. Clark took a deep breath and pressed a different button on the orb in his pocket. It started glowing.

"What's that?," Lex furrowed his eyebrows at the purple light coming from Clark's pocket. Clark took it out and tossed it into the air, "Find out for yourself."

But to everyone's surprise, the orb stayed in the air and started spinning at a high speed. Zod's eyes widened and he started to run, but J'onn grabbed him and pushed him. He was now directly below the orb. Zod looked at Clark and to everyone's surprise, he smiled, "You think that's going to get rid of me? That thing will suck in every Kryptonian in the room… you just condemned yourself and your cousin.

Wind started picking up in the room, sending books flying. Zod looked up and smirked, "I'll escape… but you won't. See you on the inside, Kal-El."

Zod looked like he was being stretched out and swirled his way inside of the orb – he was sucked in. In all the confusion, Lex managed to get to the door, but before he could get out, Bruce threw the same rope at him as he did the Joker and Lex was trapped with a bat-blade holding him to the door.

"Kal-El!," Kara yelled, she started flying to the orb. Clark grabbed her hand before she could get sucked in and pulled himself to hang on to the shelf by Lex's desk. J'onn, Bruce, and Lois grabbed her arms and legs, keeping her grounded.

"How the hell do you turn that thing off, Kent?," Bruce yelled over the wind.

"I don't know!," Clark shook his head, "I guess somebody has to push the button again!"

"And how do you propose we do that?," Bruce remarked with a growl. The wind was picking up and was on the verge of sucking everyone in – Kryptonian and human.

"I'll figure something out," Clark said and adjusted his grip on Kara, but he didn't realize his own grip was slipping on the bookshelf. He lost it and ended up getting sucked toward the orb.

"CLARK!," Lois reached for him. Their fingertips touched, but it wasn't enough. The orb was going to suck him in. Clark looked to his family, feeling helpless, and closed his eyes.

**TBC**

That can't be good, can it? What's gonna happen next? Tune in next week to find out. ;) 8-) I did warn you guys in parentheses in the above author's note that there was a cliffie. ;) :P All that's left now is the conclusion – the Epilogue.

Please comment if you're able. I love reading them all! They truly do mean the world to me and fuel me to keep writing any story. :) I'll need it to write my _Castle_. :D

I hope you all are still enjoying this story and I thank those of you who are just reading as well. :D

Clois Forever! :D

__

**_______And this document manager thing always acts weird so I apologize if all the text is in bold/italics or both. :\_**


	14. Epilogue

________

________

**So, I've basically given up on hoping that the little review alert snag will be fixed so I am just going to reply through private messaging when I check the reviews every so often. So if I find the time I'll try and reply that way. ;) So in other words, if you have your private messaging enabled, I'll try and reply that way when I find the time. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or other any DC character from the DC universe. Really, I don't – just keep moving. :P

A/N: This has been quite a ride, hasn't it? Can you believe that below this is the final installment of _Cause & Effect_? I can hardly believe it. You should all really thank Jovi (RPK_Jovi from Divine Intervention) when you get a chance because it was her poster that started it all. ;) *hugs*

Thanks so much for staying loyal to the story and taking the time out of your busy real lives to read it. I hope that some of you will check out any new story I may come up with including _Switch_. I did complete it and split it up into chapters already. I have no idea when I'm going to start posting it... I hope you guys will check it out.

And I hope you _Castle_ fans will decide to check out my _Castle_ story of which I just started. It probably won't be up for awhile. ;)

Okay, enough with my rambling… you want more after that evil cliffhanger. Well, who am I to stop you? ;)

Here's the exciting conclusion of _Cause & Effect_…

_Previously in **Cause & Effect**…_

"Kal-El!," Kara yelled, she started flying to the orb. Clark grabbed her hand before she could get sucked in and pulled himself to hang on to the shelf by Lex's desk. J'onn, Bruce, and Lois grabbed her arms and legs, keeping her grounded.

"How the hell do you turn that thing off, Kent?," Bruce yelled over the wind.

"I don't know!," Clark shook his head, "I guess somebody has to push the button again!"

"And how do you propose we do that?," Bruce remarked with a growl. The wind was picking up and was on the verge of sucking everyone in – Kryptonian and human.

"I'll figure something out," Clark said and adjusted his grip on Kara, but he didn't realize his own grip was slipping on the bookshelf. He lost it and ended up getting sucked toward the orb.

"CLARK!," Lois reached for him. Their fingertips touched, but it wasn't enough. The orb was going to suck him in. Clark looked to his family, feeling helpless, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Now the conclusion of _Cause & Effect_…

**Epilogue**

Lois couldn't take the sight. She closed her eyes and kept her tears at bay. Just as abruptly the wind started, it stopped. They all let go of Kara, letting her down back to her own two feet. Lois was in her own little world. Her world had stopped. It was like she was underwater. She couldn't hear anything around her; her thoughts were entirely on Clark and what he just sacrificed for the planet.

It was too much for her. She could feel a lone tear escape down her cheek, but it stopped by someone wiping it away, "Lois?"

"Smallville!," Lois lit up and jumped him. Her legs were wrapped around his torso and he rubbed soothing circles on her back, "What happened?"

Clark didn't reply, he just looked behind him and Lois followed with her eyes. Bruce held the orb in his hand and yanked out yet another one of his bat-shaped blades. At the last second he had closed the portal by hitting it directly on target.

"Thank you," Lois smiled.

"Anytime," Bruce nodded and then looked to J'onn nodding back at Lex who was still tied up with the rope he had wrapped him up with before. J'onn got the message and picked Lex up and held him, "Now what do we do with him?"

"I think this calls for another article by Lane and Kent," Clark said, "Lex is going to jail where he belongs."

"And what are we going to do with that?," Kara came up to the group and gestured to the orb in Bruce's hand, "Do you think he'll make good on his threat of escaping from there?"

"Who knows," Clark shrugged. Lois was still hanging on him and he didn't care, "But I don't know if I feel comfortable having that being in the fortress."

"How about if I keep it in my cave? I can keep an eye on it there," Bruce suggested.

Clark took a minute to think about it and nodded, "Yeah. That sounds good, but put it under maximum security."

"What'd you think I was gonna do, Kent?," Bruce replied, "You two should get started on that article to take care of Luthor."

"Agreed," Lois jumped off of Clark, "Come on, Smallville."

"We can start it tomorrow, Lois," Clark said, "You go on ahead with Kara and J'onn to take care of Lex, I'll catch up later."

"You sure?," Lois asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you back at the farm," Clark nodded.

"Okay," Lois smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before following J'onn and Kara out the door with Lex in their custody.

"Please don't get all sentimental on me, Kent," Bruce warned.

"I'm not," Clark assured him, "I just wanted to thank you for everything that you've done today… you saved me countless times and you helped me find my family. I really appreciate it, Bruce."

"No thanks necessary, Clark," Bruce said, "It's all in a day's work… besides, you're a lot of fun having around."

"You mean I'm not too chatty or annoying?," Clark teased.

"Well, if you put it that way," Bruce shrugged.

"If you ever need _my_ help… don't hesitate to ask," Clark told him and extended his hand, "I feel like I owe you one."

"Now that you mention it…," Bruce started, shaking Clark's hand, "There might be something you and your girlfriend can do for Bruce Wayne."

"What's that?," Clark asked.

* * *

**_A few days later…_**

LEX LUTHOR ALIVE AND JAILED

_Reported by: Lois Lane and Clark Kent_

SENATOR MARTHA KENT SAFE AND SOUND

_Reported by: Lois Lane and Clark Kent_

"Nice job you guys," Jimmy dropped two papers on Clark's desk, "Two great stories on two editions. I smell a Pulitzer in your future."

"Your pictures helped too, Jimbo," Lois complimented him, "They could be Pulitzer worthy."

"Thanks for the compliment, Lois, but I know it's not anywhere near being Pulitzer material," Jimmy shrugged.

"Fine, don't take a compliment," Lois punched him in the shoulder.

"So your mom decided to step down soon?," Jimmy changed the subject.

"Yeah, she's just going to finish out this term," Clark said, "I'm just glad everybody was okay."

"Just a few bumps and bruises," Lois shrugged, "You know, I wish we knew who that Batman really was. I'd like to thank him formally."

"He knows it, Lois," Clark assured her.

"You find out who he is?," Jimmy asked. Clark just shrugged and shook his head. He told him his secret would be safe with him.

"Hey, Ms. Lane," Jeff the intern interrupted, "Ms. Mercer would like to see you in her office."

"Yeah?," Lois raised an eyebrow, "Thanks, Jeff." He nodded and hurried on his way.

"I wonder what Ms. Crazy-Pants wants," Lois thought out loud.

"Go see," Clark said, "And if you're not back in ten minutes, Jimmy and I will come up to help."

"Okay," Lois nodded and made her way to the elevators. She got up to Tess' office very quickly and didn't even bother to knock, she just burst through the doors, "Okay, Tess, what do you want?"

Lois stopped in her tracks when she noticed another presence in the room, "Quite a little spit-ball of fun, huh?"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Tess nodded to the man and stood up, coming around the desk, "Lois? I called you up here to introduce you to your new editor."

"New editor?," Lois didn't know what to make of him.

"Yes, he's going to be the _Daily Planet_'s new Editor in Chief. I'm stepping down from the corporate world for a little while," Tess replied.

"Laying low from the law?," Lois smirked.

"Lois," Tess ignored her and gestured for the man to stand up, "I'd like to introduce you to Perry White."

"Pleasure," Perry stuck out his hand and Lois shook it, "Nice strong grip, that's good."

Lois smiled. There was something she liked about this guy. Her attention was brought back to Tess, "I'm going to make a formal announcement of my stepping down later tonight, but I figured you'd like to be the first to know."

"Appreciate it," Lois was taken aback a little.

"And with that… I think I'll leave you in the very capable hands of Mr. White," Tess gave a curt smile and exited the office.

"Sorry for that whole barging in thing," Lois apologized, motioning with her hands, "It's not something I usually do."

"Sureeee," Perry didn't buy it, "It's okay, Ms. Lane. I did the same thing when I was your age… actually I _still_ do it."

"Call me Lois, Mr. White," Lois replied.

"Then you should call me Perry, Lois," Perry smiled.

"Okay then, _Perry_," Lois nodded and looked around, unsure of what to do with herself, "So do you need me for anything else?"

"Oh yeah," Perry said and went behind what was going to be his new desk, "I've got an assignment for you and Kent… how is he by the way? Still saving every kitten in a tree?"

"I beg your pardon?," Lois was a little confused.

"Nothing," Perry shook his head, "Just a little joke."

"Right," Lois wasn't convinced. She'd have to ask Clark about that later, "So what's our assignment?"

"You two have been requested to conduct an interview," Perry replied.

"Requested? Someone wanted _us_ to interview them?," Lois asked, putting a hand on her chest.

"Precisely," Perry smiled, "You'll be interviewing…"

"Lois are you okay?," Clark came barging in the office with Jimmy trailing behind. He stopped in his tracks when he saw, "Mr. White?"

"Clark, good to see you again, son," Perry nodded and looked to Lois, "Something tells me I'm going to have to get used to you two barging in."

"Probably," Lois muttered. She turned to Clark and Jimmy, "Guys? This is Perry White, he's going to be the _Planet_'s new boss and Editor in Chief."

"Nice to meet you, Chief," Jimmy shook Perry's hand, "I'm Jimmy Olsen."

"It's Perry, kid," Perry corrected him, "And for future reference… _don't_ call me 'chief'."

"We've got an assignment, Smallville," Lois looked eager.

"What is it?," Clark looked between Lois and Perry.

"Well I was about to tell her before you and boy wonder here barged in," Perry said. Clark just looked down and Perry slapped him on the back, telling him it was fine.

"So who requested to be interviewed by us?," Lois asked again.

Perry started to reply but stopped, looking at the door, "Why don't I just let him introduce himself?"

Lois' eyes widened at who was at the door, "Bruce Wayne? Oh my God! I've been trying to get an interview with you for a month."

"So I've heard," Bruce smiled and shared a look with Clark. Lois didn't notice, she was too excited, "Uhhh, where do you want to talk, Mr. Wayne?"

"It's Bruce," Bruce corrected her with a smile, "And at your desk would be perfectly fine."

"Okay," Lois beamed, "Just follow me, Bruce."

"Uh, you know what, Lois?," Clark stopped him, "I'll show him to our desks. You should go get things ready for the interview."

"Um, okay," Lois nodded. She looked a little confused, but let it go, "Come on, Jimmy… let's get your camera."

Bruce and Clark exited what would soon be Perry's office a minute after they left, "Were you flirting with her?"

"Sorry, just playing the part of the playboy billionaire," Bruce apologized, "I wouldn't go after your girl, Kent. It's all for appearances."

"Thanks for this interview, Bruce. If she didn't get one from you soon, I'd never hear the end of it," Clark said.

"Don't mention it, Clark," Bruce shrugged, "I wanted to get my name out into Metropolis for merging with _Queen Industries_ in purchasing the _Daily Planet_ anyway. And who better to conduct the interview than its best reporters."

"Thanks," Clark said again.

"You _really_ need to stop thanking me, Kent," Bruce slapped him in the shoulder. They were interrupted by Lois coming back up to them, "Smallville, how long does it take you to lead somebody to the elevators to the basement?"

"Sorry, Lois," Clark smiled, "I was just thanking Bruce for everything he's done."

"We can do that _after_ the interview," Lois said with an annoyed-tight smile directed at her boyfriend, "Now come on." Bruce gestured for Lois to lead the way and she did so eagerly. He smirked back at Clark and followed her.

"Come on, Kent," Bruce yelled for him to join them in the elevator. He jogged up to them and smiled. All was right in his life once again and he even gained a new ally – and something told him their friendship was going to be the stuff of legends.

**THE END**

Wow, what a ride. This is by far my longest story to date. Like I said at the beginning of the story, it was 111 pages long. It was a lot of fun. I hope it lived up to all expectations and I kept Bruce Wayne in-character. I hope you enjoyed all the twists and turns I included and you found the overall story enjoyable. Thank you all so much for sticking with me.

Please comment if you're able. I love reading them all! They truly do mean the world to me and fuel me to keep writing any story. :)

I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. And once again, I thank those of you who just read as well. :D

Clois Forever! :D

__

__

**_______And this document manager thing always acts weird so I apologize if all the text is in bold/italics or both. :\_**


End file.
